YuGiOh! 5D's: A Momental Goodbye
by BebePanda401
Summary: Ruka deals with her new life after her brother leaves for America. However, new changes come when he arrives back in Neo Domino with his new girlfriend. As Ruka deals with this, a new friendship forms. Will it blossom into something more? Is Rua okay?
1. Chapter 1: Ends Simple, Starts Fresh

Me: A couple of one-shots, dedicated to hard good-byes, involving the pairing of Older RukaXCrow.

Logan: Aw. But Older RukaXCrow? Where did you come up with that pairing?

Me: No idea really. I just thought it would be cute. I mean, they pair Ruka up with Yusei right? So why not Crow? Besides, he doesn't even have a current love interest in the series or manga!

Aki: Ok, Bebe doesn't own the quotes used, or YuGiOh 5D's.

* * *

Ruka stood at the edge of the legendary bridge, watching the birds fly into the distant sunset below. She sighed, as she watched the boats go out over the harbour, peace finally restored to New Domino City after a hard battle just a few years before. The teal haired girl was now eighteen years old, no longer the youthful child that fought so hard to hold back the tears, she was now a mature adult.

"It's all over, huh?" She silently whispered to herself. She remembered the hardships she went through, the losses, the funny times, the hard times, they always fought side by side.

She and her twin, Rua, were side by side. They would be forever. They were both still breathing, still alive, however, there comes a time when they must say goodbye. A small, silent tear was shed for the loss of her first love, and the bad guys, who she pitied. They were trying to protect the future, so much, it come at the cost of their lives.

Sherry had been lost to the madness, no matter how much Yusei and Aki had tried to convince her, she just wanted to be with her parents eternally. However, they still believed she would come back one day. She did mention she had some soul searching to do, so she and Yusei clung onto that last hope she would come back.

She smiled, as she sat down on the legendary start of the bridge, and watched out over the city. She had grown her hair a little past her shoulders, and no longer wore the childish pigtails she wore when she was eleven years old, just wearing a small side ponytail. Her twin, Rua, had gone to America to study pro-league dueling, but came back every now and then.

It had been heartbreaking when he had left. The liquid form of transparent crystals streamed out of her eyes, as she announced she was so happy he was following his dreams and hearts desire, but she begged him to come back, just for a day and visit her. He then gave her a warm embrace, and promised he would. It had been two years since that day, and he had kept his promise.

A slight gust of wind then blew past her face, causing her to shiver slightly. She silently cursed herself, she forgot her jacket back at her apartment. She face palmed her forehead softly, muttering quietly about how she was becoming the replacement for her forgetful brother back here, and shuddered at the thought of her cross-dressing as Rua.

"Damn...it's cold..." She mused quietly. She then felt a warm material be draped over her shoulders. She glanced up, to see a twenty five year old Crow, smiling down at her. She returned the gesture, smiling back at him, as he placed himself beside her.

"What you up to then?" Crow asked, with his usual optimistic attitude kicking into gear. Ruka smiled, but blushed slightly. Over the past two years, since Rua had left, she began to have other feelings for her older-brother figure. She hadn't figured them out yet, but she was sure, it wasn't sisterly love.

"Just reminising, I guess." She replied, causing Crow to grin. She giggled a little, then looked at the water below her. It reflected them both, how should I put it... perfectly. Two figures of opposite genders, sitting side by side, one a girl with tealed hair with a male jacket over her, and another, of a boy, with wild ginger hair, who had no jacket on, but smiling like a complete goof whilst oblivious to the teal haired girls blushing.

"Aren't you a little young to be thinking about the past like that? Wait till your an oldie!" He said cheerfully, as he ruffled the eighteen year olds teal hair. She looked down, a little sad. Crow bought out his more serious side, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Luccanio, huh?" She tensed a little at his name. Crow softened a little at her sudden tension, although for some strange and unknown reason, it bothered him a little too.

"Y-yeah..." She stammered, small tears begging to form in her golden headlights. She then arose from her current seating position, and turned away from the ginger haired black-feathered duelist, and toward the sun as if to hide her tears from him. He grinned softly, as he did the same, but turned her towards him.

"I miss both of them Crow. Too much, why did we have to say good-bye?" Ruka stammered, as a massice explosion of waterworks that had been held within her for the past two years, had just suddenly burst. Crow then placed an un-gloved hand to her cheek, slowly carressing it. In her echoeing mind, she gasped eternally, in a response to this sweet and caring gesture.

"That's the funny thing about good-byes Ruka..." He began, causing her to tilt her head in pure curiousity, "It is the end of something simple and the beginning of everything else." He gave the most precious advice the teal haired teen had needed to hear for a long time. He then placed an arm around her shoulder, and the both smiled, knowing a true goodbye, is the end of something simple, and the start of something totally new in it's place.

* * *

Me: Hopefully that was okay! I love this pairing now, but remember, Ruka is EIGHTEEN, and Crow is TWENTY-FIVE. Age is just a number! Unless it's an eight year old and a fourty-seven year old. Then you would be a little suspicious.

Aki: This was actually an okay one-shot.

Logan: Yeah.

Me: Awesome! I got positive reviews from these two! And this is the start of a new collection!

Logan: Okay, please review.


	2. Chapter 2: Home Is Always There

Me: Next goodbye themed one-shot, containing my new favourite couple *Sparkles*

Aki: What about your faithshipping addiction?

Me: Aki, you and your boyfriend have their share in my life, but this is my current anime love couple obsession for Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's! *Sparkles*

Logan: Will you stop sparkling! It's annoying me already!

Aki: *Blushes*

Me: Okay! Next chapter *Sparkles*

Logan: Gah! Too bright! Bebe does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, but does own her...sparkles?

Me: *Sparkles*

Logan: On with the damn chapter! Right, time for some chainsaw action.

* * *

**_~3r'd Person POV~_**

Gray eyes looked out over the bustling city. Arms stretched out, and reached out to touch the glistening water from what they could see beyond the small window of the miniature apartment held within the city.

Crow gave off a small yawn as he looked out over his balcony, at the busy city below. He saw young, youthful minds rush to duel academy that fresh and upbeat forenoon, excitement and adventure brewing over the new days that were awaiting them in the near future. Smiles spread out over that one set of children like a Mexican wave, a glow of innocence emitting from around them. Cars congested the roads below, packed and jammed like ice cubes in a pack, only there were no ravishing horns flaring or beeping, just shouts of anger and impatience filling the world below.

_At least there isn't any more risk of pollution, _Crow though casually to himself. It was true, Zigzix had finally come up with an Eco-friendly energy source, which took the world by storm. It was in fact-

Cow crap. You heard me, that is a big power source now. C-O-W C-R-A-P. The world was taken by storm, and now the city was flourishing in Eco-friendliness. On cow crap. Oh well, big things can be found in smelly locations, a piece of advice taken from Ruka which Crow now used a little more often.

Crow smiled quietly and secretly to himself, remembering when the mad spinning scientist had revealed his idea to Yeagar, which resulted in them throwing a massive party, money all on them of course, and it was labeled as the biggest event of the year next to annual clown day and halloween. Crow chuckled to himself, before hastily heading back on inside to his rather warm apartment in which he was comfortable living in for the time being.

The ginger haired duelist dragged out a chair from the small dining table, and placed himself on it in a comfortable seating position. He then began to look through some old photo's of himself and the others at the ark cradle incident, which, to his complete and utter surprise, happened over six years ago. It was also a month ago, when Crow decided to spread his wings and move out of Zora's place, and find some place in which he could call his own nest.

The 'nest of Crow's own' surprisingly, wasn't actually half bad. It was of a fair size, with a medium sized bedroom, which contained of a single bed, posters of birds and photo's of his friends scattered all over the wall, a medium desk in the corner next to the window where he continued to write letters to his good friends Kiryu and Bruno, and a bookshelf in which kept most of his dueling techniques, and photo albums which it's contents could not be replaced, in his own heart anyway.

However, Crow did dearly miss the company of his friends. It may have been one month ago that he left the house hold he had been in residence in for almost six years, but he did miss the laughs and the arguments dearly. However, he wouldn't admit it, not to Yusei or Jack at least, as they would only fuss, or Yusei would fuss and Jack would punch him and argue, saying he was a bird-brained baka. He sighed, as he ran a hand through his wild orange hair and leaned back.

He then heard three knocks at the door. Curious, he arose from his current seating position and went to the peep-hole and peered through it, to see who was the identity of the person that was knocking on his door. He saw a familiar teal haired female, who seemed to brighten up his day with her awkward clumsiness and bad sense of humour, he opened the door, to see Ruka.

"Hey Crow." She said, a broad and bright smile on her face. She was wearing a pair of navy green cargo pants, with a white tee shirt saying 'T-Rex' on the front, with a small dinosaur. She was also wearing a pari of grey plimpsoles, and her hair was in the usual, most of it down with a small side ponytail-she lost the childish pigtails years ago.

"Hiya Ruka. Wanna come in?" Crow offered a fair greeting and invited her inside, which she gratefully accepted. She strolled on into his medium sized apartment, whilst looking around, Crow then remembering she hadn't come to see it yet.

"So, why you in the neighbourhood?" He asked, noticing she had a camera slung around her neck. A small sweat drop then formed secretly behind her head, as she attempted to make up a good lie.

"J-just wanted to see the apartment, that's all!" She cried out, in a vain attempt to make him believe her, but failing miserably. Crow arched a single eyebrow, then walked a little closer to her, making her feel uneasy.

"Your lying." He stated, making her sweat drop form larger, as she waved her arms up in surrender. He took a step back, giving her back her personal breathing space and allowing her to breath a sigh of relief that he was now away from her red face.

"Ah, you caught me. I actually came to ask you for a favour." She revealed, making the tail-bearing signer tilt his face left in pure curiosity, wondering what she would want.

"Favour?" He asked, as she nodded in a response to his small stated question, which consisted of only one word-the very same word she had used earlier.

"Yup. See, I was going to ask if I could take some pictures of this apartment for a course I am doing in modern art and photography. We have to take pictures of an everyday apartment or house, but it has to be eye catching, and since I have already done the outside of the Cuckoo place, which, by the way, I refuse to step into since Jack has not had any coffee this joyous morning -note the sarcasm-, and this was the nearest and best place to come so...please?" She explained, as Crow took this into his brain for some quick consideration.

Ruka had been doing a modern art and photography course at her local college, Gakushū to seichō college for smart and gifted students, and, based on what she had told him about the place and what it was like there, seemed to thoroughly enjoy the fresh experiences that awaited her there. But she always complained about the courses, homework and meal alike, something she obviously picked up from her blundering idiot but funny brother.

"Sure. I'm not stopping you, but on one condition," he granted, but asked for one thing in return, which made Ruka almost bounce off of the walls in excitement, but curious to know what Crow wanted.

"What is it?" She asked. Crow rubbed the back of his head, obviously embarrassed about the request he was about to ask the eighteen year old girl.

"Can you give me some valuable advice about something later?" He asked, a little red from the embarrassment. Ruka stared at him wide eyed, but then chuckled and patted his shoulder.

"Sure!" She said over-enthusiastically, as she whipped her camera into her hand, and began snapping away. She then reminded Crow of Carly when she was younger, snapping away at any scoop that came about.

After Ruka had finished her little facade of snapping snapshots at various different angles of his bedroom and kitchen which pleased the teal haired teen very much, she sat down on one of the dining table chairs, well there were only two of them in the first place, and Crow sat in the other one, a little red of what he was about to ask. Ruka was sure it was a touchy subject.

"So, what did you want advice on?" She asked, as Crow was mentally preparing himself to ask about a hard subject to bring up. Before anybody asks, it was not about girl trouble. It was about how to say goodbye properly.

"How can I tell Yusei and Jack I miss living back there, at the garage?" He asked, revealing he was actually missing his oldest friends very dearly. Rukagasped in her mind, the gasp echoing through about Crow's small but effective revelation, but kept the surprise to herself, as she did not want to seem at all rude to Crow.

"Your lonely here?" She asked. Crow just chuckled a little.

"Not really. But it does get boring here, I guess." He admitted, still a small happy but faked grin on his face. She just placed a hand to her face, sighing. He looked at her with a ':o' expression on his face, not sure of her current gesture towards herself, directed at him.

"Man, why are all males like this?" She silently mused to herself, whilst Crow just looked at her with a slightly annoyed expression on her face.

"If you were lonely, why didn't you just tell me? I'd visit a little more often if you wanted me too." He was a little shocked. He would do that for her? Wasn't she busy with her college classes?

"Really?" He asked. She nodded, before going slightly red at her statement. As she turned to leave, she gave Crow one last priceless piece of advice.

"Crow, remember this: Goodbyes may last forever, but See you's means that your friends will always be there to see you again someday." He smiled, as he ruffled her hair, and she closed the door behind her, remembering to use the advice she just gave for her own use as well as her dear friend Crow Hogan.

Perhaps, one day, they would be more than just friends.

Perhaps.

* * *

Me: *Sparkles* I liked the way this one turned out.

Aki: This is a pretty cute couple. Unique, describes Bebe as well, huh Logan?

Logan: Yeah. She was always the one to like weird pairings. I mean, she even wrote about you and that dwarfish gay clown once in her random couple one-shots, remember *hint of evil*

Aki: *Shudders* Don't. Remind. Me.

Me: *AHEM* I am here. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3: Royal Message

Me: Next Good-Bye themed one-shot *Sparkles*

Logan: STOP SPARKLING! YOU LOOK LIKE EDWARD CULLEN!

Aki and Logan: *Sighs...* Sexy Vampire...

Me: Yuk! He looks like a frog in a blender that just came out of a cold and ice-filled freezer for crying out loud! Jesse Anderson on the other hand, *Sparkles* I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, if I did, Sherry would have a French-Japanese accent, Yusei and Aki would be married with a bazillion kids, and Rua would rule the world on coffee. Now then, lets get star-

*Turns around to see morbid twilight fangirls including Logan and Aki with deathly auras and chainsaws with red blood slowly dripping off each end*

All fangirls: You called our precious Edward a frog in a freezer. You. Must. DIE!

Me: AAAHH!

*Gets chased around by morbid fangirls.*

Me: AAAAAAAAH-Wait.

Me: *Turns around with deathly aura whilst smirking* I have a suitcase with a blender and an electric knife! MWAHAHAHHA!

Fangirls: AAAAAAAAAAHH!

*A numerous amountof chibis are then chased around, first Bebe chasing around the fan-girls, then the fan-girls chasing Bebe who is hopping because she stubbed her toe, followed by them all drinking tea, then them having a battle to the death.

Me: On with the fic! AAH!

* * *

**_~3r'd Person POV~_**

A teal haired girl sat down at her small room in Zora's household, seemingly stressed over the tiny scrap of white paper held within her grasp, as she ran one free hand through her hair, as she sighed, and flopped out onto the freshly cleaned sheets of the bed. She sighed, as she glanced around her room.

The room's four square, and moderately sized walls were painted a violet purple, with a golden middle border around the entire room, in the border was tiny small swirls equivalent to a miniature butterfly. The floor had a nice fluffy white carpet, which Ruka forced everybody to take there shoes off before entering her threshold. There was a wooden board next to the window, which contained scrap bits of fabric, old collages, and things associated with artistic relation. A chest of drawers were located next to her bed, which held all of her neatly folded clothes, and the top drawer held some of her personal belongings.

Since Rua had left, her 'parents' had kicked her out of the tops. Alone and unwanted in her parents eyes, she turned to many hotels, each holding a blind eye, until the landlady whom was aging fast, came to her on that dark night which had tears falling from the sky, shielded her head from the drops, and let her into her residence.

Ruka was eternally grateful to the elderly woman, whom she was indebted to for the rest of her youthful and middle aged days. The mature eighteen year old did a numerous amount of jobs for her, until Zora got frustrated and said she could pay it off by helping Yusei and Aki get together in a secure romantic relationship, in which the response was a romantic squeal of glee. Ruka had always known those two harboured secret feelings for each other, she just never wanted to get them together, she wanted them to get together and confess their love held for eachother in their own time.

The scrap of paper held within her hands, was in fact, a letter from her brother in America. At first glance, she was purely delighted that her dear twin brother had got back in touch with her as she was worried and deeply upset he may have turned a blind golden eye to her for the past month, but then was gradually excited when she read the words out on the envelope, _To Ruka_. However, when she read it's contents, she was shocked, and well, upset.

The contents of the letter revealed, Rua had met somebody overseas. It was an American girl, and she was called Carrie Dababi, and he claimed he was 'in love', with this girl and may not return to Japan for a long while to come and see her and the others. She was deeply hurt and upset, obviously, for two good and well meaning reasons. First of all, always putting others before herself, was Patty Smith, her best friend since she was just the tender age of twelve years old. She had been in love with her blundering hyperactive male twin since they were twelve years old, and had even given her first kiss to him. However, Rua, being the insensitive, clueless idiot that he was, thought it was a friendly form of greeting, and still left. Second of all, was she wasn't going to see him again for a while, and what if she fell into another coma?

Ruka couldn't piece it all together. She sighed deeply, inhaling the scent of strawberry perfume she had just conjured up three days ago, which sweet aroma still wafted around her room freely, like water dripping repeatedly through a tap, as she grabbed a black sweater and left the house to clear her mind of all these recent events.

She strolled around the brand new Neo Domino City park, and it was recently built too. She had been there for the opening, as it was a commemoration for peace finally resting upon the grief stricken city which had gone through many scars in it's life, but thanks to a crab-headed signer and his friends, they managed to place a blanket of hope over the modernized homes of thousands.

The park itself was a sight to behold. It had a row of cherry blossom tree's, which pink petals danced in the silvery moonlight, and glowed with radience and illumination. It made a pathway to a beautiful fountain, which crystal blue waters magnified the moon beam rays, and shone with a brillant radiance. As the water gushed out, it seemed to be in sink with the wind, which blew the petals as if two people were dancing an elegant waltz. he benches were scattered around in random places, and an old set of swings were placed under a magnificent wise old oak tree, which luscious and fresh green leaves contrasted the pink innocence of the cherry blossom petals.

"Aren't you a little young to be out here alone at this time of night?" She suddenly heard a familiar voice bellow from behind her. She felt a presence, so she slightly rotated her head, to see a familiar ginger haired prankster, who happened to share his name with a common pest to farmers-Ruka thought it was quite ironic since a certain Blondie haired self-centered coffee addict always referred to the ginger haired duelist as a 'pest'- who's name just happened to be Crow Hogan.

"Sorry officer, but this isn't past my curfew yet. Sorry to kick your boat, but I am eighteen years old, and I am permitted to stay out here until I choose to go back." She retorted back cleverly, making contact with a pair of sharp steely gray eyes.

They both stared intensely at each other for a few moments, the imaginary clock just ticking away, second by second, until they both broke the silence unexpectedly, by breaking down in a fit of laughter and giggles, acquiring the now slightly annoyed neighbours anger and rage of just being woken up unexpectedly in the middle of the night.

Crow then took up the seat of the swing that was currently empty beside her. Ruka sighed, as she knew she would have to explain something she wouldn't like to share to the rather dense twenty five year old ginger haired prankster.

"What you doing out 'ere this time of night Ruka?" He asked curiously, wondering why his friend was even out at this late hour. Normally, she would be helping Zora, so why venture out in the crack middle of the night? It killed him of curiosity right to the core of his bones, which were now fully healed after the D-Wheel crashing incident.

"I could ask you the same thing," She said back, sticking her toungue out playfully in a fit of childish behaviour, not something she did very often, as she was more of a maternal figured personality than a childish one.

"Fancied a stroll, I guess." Crow answered back, to Ruka's surprise, she wasn't actually expecting an answer to her question.

"Me too." She lied, feeling partially guilty about not telling one of her closest friends the truth. Crow smirked, as he went close to her again, making her cheeks tint the lightest bit strawberry pink, but not noticible to Crow in any way, although he was quite confident she was nervous of being this close to him, therefore using it to his advantage (NO NAUGHTY THOUGHTS PLEASE!), to get the truth out of his teal haired friend.

"Your lying." He stated, smirking a little.

"O-okay, I-I admit, I a-am." She admitted, as Crow smiled, and perched back onto the swing, as light began to emerge from the horizon. Ruka sighed, as she prepared to tell Crow the honest truth of why she was out so late in the first place.

"What's up?" Crow asked.

"Well, Rua got in contact with me again," She began, before seeing the black-bird delivery duelist's mouth part open slightly, befre placing a finger to his lips, signifying he should be quiet, making Crow blush slightly at her current action, "But it isn't good news. See, he said he won't be here in time for Christmas, because he met this American girl called Carrie. The reason I am mad, is because I think he possibly knew about Patty's feelings for him, but he is just so bloody oblivious! He thinks she's moved on, in my honest opinion. And...well, I need him, too." She boldy said, quieting down at the last part of the paragraph she had honestly said.

Crow arose up from his current position, and gave Ruka's temporary seat a push. It surpised her at first, before generally relaxing, and letting him push her swing. Crow pushed her swing, and she kicked her legs as a response. They did this for a few minutes.

Crow then haulted pushing her, and got his jacket. Ruka scuffed her sneakers, to stop the swinging movement she was currently in. He began to walk away, as she smiled at him, but not before turning around.

"Ruka, remember, 'if one must stay behind for love, one's family must accept that fate. If it is not love they seek, one's family must find one and kick one's ass." Crow gave Ruka a precious bit of advice, as she arose as well, and they both began the long walk through the cherry scented path back home.

* * *

_Postage Location: America, Washington.  
To: Mr. Rua Sagara._

_Dear Rua._

_I finally understand, if it is love you have held within your grasp overseas, then grip that light tightly. However, if it isn't love, prepare for a good ass kicking. I have no experience with love, except Luccanio, and remember when we dueled him six years ago? I thought I was in love for reak, until I found out his true identity. I experienced heartbreak, that he was with them. _

_And having suffered for part of the war when I was a child. I was too young to really understand what was going on at the time. However, please, do not force yourself to love. I did._

_Don't make the same mistake I did. Please._

_Yours Truly,_

_Ruka._

Me: Finally, done! Oh yes, a quick vote. What should the next theme be?

A. Dance  
B. Beach  
C. Flying.

Edward Fangirls: *Tied up and being tortured with Taylor photos*

Aki: I am SO glad I joined forces with her at the last minute.

Logan: Same.

Me: Please review!


	4. Chapter 4: Dance To Something Beautiful

Me: Special one-shot now :)

Aki: Not themed good-byes anymore?

Logan: Yeah, what happened?

Me: The concept got too hard. However, I may make this a story fic instead, since idea's are now just sprewing in my mind. :D

Aki: Let me guess, this is a Christmas themed one-shot?

Logan: Why is it always so awkward for me to talk? But yeah, is it a Christmas themed one?

Me: Surprisingly, no. I'm working on a special little one-shot for that :D Logan, please do the disclaimer :) Actually, it is sort of a Christmas themed fic :D

Logan: Sure, but please stop smiling. I think I preferred the sparkles. Bebe doesn't own YGO 5D's, also, she wishes to point out, she sucks at dance scenes, but wanted to give it a go :D Oh god, the smileys are contagious. BEBE! GET BACK HERE!

Aki: *Sweatdrop* How about the story starts now?

* * *

**_~3r'd Person POV~_**

A quick and swift pair of red heels clicked against the worn out sandy brown pavement, in an attempt to accelerate her current pacing speed, so that she could attempt to arrive quicker at her location, which she found out only a few short moments ago she was late into getting there in the first place, as it's inhabitants would be leaving the location in a bit.

She whizzed past the normal fountain, as she found a small, precious moment in which to glance at the man made structure, which brought a small moment of clarity and comfort to her current situation, as her small glance gave her that rare opportunity to clear her mind of all it's worries and troubles. However, this comfort did not last for more than a single moment, as she remembered her single reason for travelling there in the first place.

The magenta haired girl then finally reached the place she had ran out of fresh breath for, as she placed one hand to her heart in a vain effort to calm down her racing breath, as it seemed her heart was pulsing seventy miles per hour, extra speed being added on it for various unknown reasons, according to her anyway.

Her heart and breath finally reduced back to normal, putting the magenta twenty four year old at a sense of temporary peace and comfort-as she just remembered she had quoted that from earlier-, she then raised one gloved hand, and knocked three times at the door, just to check if the inhabitents of the garage were actually at the location of which she had just arrived at.

"Come on in!" A familiar voice called from the back. A broad smile lightened up her face, as she realized her journey was not in vain, as she opened the door, revealing the identity of the visitor to the residents of the garage. As she walked down the steps, she saw a few familiar faces, staring at her. They smiled, which, in their world, was an exchanged greeting of politeness.

"Ohayo, Aki-San." A familiar feminine voice greeted, still using the same suffix as she did in her late childhood youth. Aki glanced at the teal haired girl. She had matured, no doubt about that. Ruka had also grown more in personality, as she didn't need to feel so mature anymore, finally being a little more childish, just like her twin Rua. Ruka had her shoulder length teal hair pulled back into a neat french plait, and also wore a white beret, she also wore a dark grey sweater and a pair of white three-quarter style combats. She was busy studying up on an art exam which took place the following week.

"Ohayo, Ruka." She greeted back, as Ruka turned back to studying material that Aki could not bring her mind to understand, she was intelligent, however art always confused her. Crow was also visiting the household, as he was sat next to the teal haired eighteen year old, presumably assisting her with the current activity she was conducting.

"Oh yeah, guys, I have some exciting news for everybody." This drew everyone in the garage's necessary attention to Aki, as they all rotated their heads to face the twenty five year old rose-compared signer, as she ruffled through her bag for something. Jack, with a big ego-aura emitting from inside and around him, prepared himself for a good, but unnecessary comment.

"Let me guess, after all those weeks of careful planning, Yusei finally confessed to you and now your pregnant, wanting some extra child-fees?" Jack came out with a clever and teasing comment, causing the two signers faces to heat up and be coloured different shades of red.

"Wh-What? No! And-careful planning?" She cried out in an effort to convince the others she was not pregnant, as they all stared wide eyed at her, their orbs shining with curiosity. She made a mental note to kill Jack later, chainsaw or not (Sounds gruesome!) After all the excitement had cooled down, she then turned to face the cobalt eyed signer, who had fully turned away from the female. She tilted her head in pure curiosity, wondering why he was so embarrassed about Jack's comment.

"Anyway! We've all been invited to the directors Christmas ball thing this year." She revealed, making everyones orbs widen with pure shock. Jeagar never hosted a big Christmas party, though he did send luxury filled hampers as eternal gratitude for saving the city, he had been so thankful to the signers that glorious day, it seemed like just yesterday it had happened.

"Really?" Yusei responded, as he thought of a good idea to ask that night. Crow and Ruka on the other hand, just exchanged a pair of bored glances, and turned back to the previous activity they were doing.

"And you Ruka, are coming to the mall." Aki instructed, as she closed Ruka's art book, and dragged her out of the house at her own free will, leaving behind a trio of gawking twenty five (and Jack, a twenty six year old), gawking at the previous event.

"Eggs are ready!" Bruno cheered from the kitchen, as he came in with the plates, an oblivious smile on his face. It then dropped to a curious 'o' shape, as he noticed the men's faces.

"What did I miss?"

* * *

_~3r'd Person POV~_

"Aki-San, is this really necessary?" Ruka moaned loudly, causing the young woman to stifle a small chuckle in a vain attempt, which however failed because the small gesture of laughter escaped her lips, making the teal haired eighteen year old glare at her. Aki made one gloved arm reach out, and just patted the annoyed girl on the head, triggering more annoyance to her close friend.

"Hai Ruka, it is. Come on, don't tell me there isn't at least SOMEONE you don't have a crush on." Aki teased, as Ruka's eyes widened, which also provoked a small blush to creep onto Ruka's complexion, making her glance away hastily, huffing in the process. Aki just shot her a enlightening smile, temporarily stopping, causing Ruka to halt as well.

"Aki-San! Ruka-San!" A familiar voice called out loud, emphasizing the excitement in their sound. They both glanced in the direction of which the sound was emitting from, to see a familiar raven-haired journalist waving at them from a nearby coffee shop, which was rather plain in appearance, but a simple, tranquil place to visit.

"Carly." Ruka muttered, as they both meandered on over to the journalist, who was peacefully drinking a cup of 'Blue Eyes Mountain', which was aptly named after the infamous serpant that the rather attractive Seto Kaiba, the founder of the duel disk system.

"Hey guys. You will never guess what!" She exlaimed excitedly, earning the trio of females a couple of odd looks and stares, which made Ruka sink in her seat a little. Aki just raised a slender eyebrow.

"Let me guess, Kiryu and Misty are finally dating and you got the first scoop?" Aki hinted, making Carly go even more giddey with an excitable rush of happiness from the news, but also shaking her head frantically.

"Well, yes, but no! Jack asked me out to the Christmas Party! Over TEXT! TEXT! HE HAS MY NUMBER!" The raven haired girls sudden loud and hyperactive outburst caused more heads to glance in their direction, making Ruka sink even further into her seat from embarrassment and despair from the reporters anitics, and Aki sweat dropped from her raven haired friends current actions.

"Well then, we best go get ready then huh?" Aki prompted, as Carly was still surrounded in her world of hearts and stars, unaware that her childish dreams and fantasies may one day be a strong and beautiful future reality.

* * *

_~6 Hours Later~_

"FINALLY! DONE!" A voice bellowed from within the mall walls, causing glares to burn within the trio of girls backs. Aki and Carly sweat dropped, as Ruka randomly flopped onto the floor from sheer delight that the day of shopping and browsing through thousands of frocks and miniature dresses had finally ceased to a close.

"Ruka, it wasn't that bad." Aki shrugged, transmitting the thoughts that Ruka was over-reacting from her thoughts back to Ruka and Carly, who then sat up from the ground in a haste.

"I guess. I am pretty happy with the outfit that I chose though." Ruka keenly chimed in her positive thoughts on the long shopping trip, who for their personal safety and their backs, the boys had not attended too. A small smile found it's way onto Carly's face, as she chimed in on the miniture conversation.

"So, Ruka. Who are you going with?" Carly asked the teal haired girl innoccently, as Ruka put on a thinking face. She started to mutter a couple of familiar male names underneath her already withdrawn breath, but as Aki and Carly suddenly realized, they were too hard to make out, because the syntax was too faint and mumbled.

"Not sure." She mused, as the two other girls accompanying her fell over, anime style, then arose quickly, pulling Ruka up with them, evil smirks spread out on their faces, but then rapidly returning to normal.

"Come on, let's get back." Carly suggested, as the trio of friends nodded and headed back, as Ruka's thoughts about a date echoed through her already art filled mind.

_Who should I ask...?_

_

* * *

_

_~At The Location (Very Original...)~_

A trio of boys were waiting impatiently for a certain trio of females to arrive at the location. The shortest one, who had earned himself the nickname 'carrot-sticks' because of his rather short structure and mop of ginger-orange hair, just began to stare intently at where he had been invited to go for the cold and frost-bitten evening.

The place itself was truly a sight to behold. It was a huge mansion, with a garden that had delicate red and black rose bushes, which were dusted in a light white covering, which sparkled in the moon's silver glowing aura, were scattered as an endless and twisting maze at the back, twisting like a snake in clear rippling water, slowly slithering to the surface, and were also dotted with illuminating white floor lights, so that one may not get lost in the labyrinth of the mansion's residence, and not see the radiance of the sunbeam rays or feel it's warm touch again. A row of towering green and luscious tree's greatly stood tall and proud, side by side, front and behind, in the process, created a single pathway for the mansions visitors to follow into the radiant mansion, which held a stunning site indeed.

A towering crystal chandelier stood at the top of the great ball room, where people had been invited to dance along the middle of it, as it seemed to reflect the light in which the small but firey stars burned brightly in the midnight oil. Crow shuddered to himself. Dancing was not his fortee, at all. The food tables, however, were part of his forte. They were dotted with cuisine delights even RUA couldn't have heard of.

Crow inhaled a single deep breath, which tasted of expensive colongue and foreign foods, then exahling it, as he sighed to himself quietly. Rua had been in America for two years, studying to be a pro-league duelist. The thought that Rua could study anything barged its way into Crow's mind, causing him to stifle a burst out of random laughter. But, Rua might not be coming back for a while, because of some chick. That got Crow mad, that he would just abandon his sister, on CHRISTMAS.

Crow shook his head. He was then approached by his two childhood friends, Yusei Fudo and Jack Asslast-sorry, Jack Atlas. Crow rolled his grey headlights at them, and went to join in their conversation.

"Have they arrived yet?" He asked casually. Jack shook his head frantically, obviously waiting for Carly to show up, as he didn't want to link arms with any fan girls who were already eyeing him.

No sooner had he spoke, when three figures caught the whole rooms attention, even Yusei Fudo, the man who was said to be able to resist any woman put his way, cleavage or not. However, here he was, just gaping, mouth slightly parted in contrast to a certain burgundy haired claw signers beauty.

Aki had first come in, wearing a plain red-scarlet, empire-cut dress, which only had two thin sleeves. It had a cut which exposed part of her left leg, and she also donned on a pair of cherry heals. Her dress was mid-low cut, with a jewel design by the chest area. She had her normal cross medallion and pink choker slung around her neck. Her hair had finally grown longer too, so she didn't need that ridiculous hairpin accessory. Her long magenta hair had been straitened, and she now had a side fringe. Yusei, who man said to be able to resist all woman, had been gawking at her appearance for so long, he had now forgotten how to move.

Carly had then entered, revealed what she was wearing. Her dress was a long black, A-line dress, with a small silver hemming line, and a black and silver cross strap design at the back of her dress. Her gloves were plain white, and they stretched up all the way to the tip of her elbows, and they were slightly creased for effect. Her black raven hair had been pulled up into a classy bun, with her normal bangs still there from when she was a sixteen year old intern***. **It just left a certain violet eyed blond bearing two steely eyes glaring at her, in a nice way.

"Lookin good you two!" Crow jeered, approaching the two dressed to impress girls. They both shot him a natural, well meaning smile, as a way of thanking his compliment.

"So, um, where is Yusei?" Aki asked innocently, gesturing her head, glancing through the crowds to look for the crab-headed signer. Crow raised one eyebrow, and chuckled quietly to himself. It was plainly obvious that Aki had a crush on Yusei, as it was obvious he returned her feelings, but why must they be so BLOODY oblivious!

"I don't know. Carly, Jack is over there by the way, if you wanted to know, because he is also looking for you, as he doesn't want to link arms with any fan girls." Crow raised one finger and pointed it toward Jack, as she gleefully skipped toward him, causing Aki to stop in her small search for Yusei.

"So Crow, who did you bring as your date?" Aki asked, causing Crow to sweat drop slightly. Aki then went deadly silent, as silent as the night itself, as Crow tried to get the words out of his mouth, afraid of what Aki may do to him.

"I, uh, didn't bring a date." He revealed, making Aki groan in displeasure, slapping her forehead so that her hand made firm contact with her skin, a small imaginary wave of pain emitting off of her target. Crow began to back away, secretly fearing for his much needed life, in which Aki could break off in a second, powers of mass destruction or not.

"You don't have one? Geez..." Aki critisized, causing Crow to cringe, and take three more delicate steps back from the provoked rose signer, who seemed to have a blitz flare anger about her. A third, final figure, entered the mansion, causing male eyes to be drawn to her, including Crow, who's cheeks dusted the lightest bit pink.

Ruka gracefully stepped in, linking her hands in front of her, in an act of shyness because of her look. Crow's eyes widened, as he observed her and her outfit. She wore a midnight blue high-low dress, with a darker black-indigo material at the hemmed long back, which came down to Ruka's ankles. It also had a thin white belt around her hips, with a pair of silver heels to match. Her hair had been brushed down, and straightened. Around her neck was a small necklace with a flower charm.

"Hi guys," she spoke calmly, as she walked freely toward Aki and Crow, who was very, dangerously close to having a nosebleed right now (LOL XD), but kept the crimson liquid from spewing out of his nose, as he did not want to be deemed a pervert. Aki smiled lightly at her, and began thinking of something temporarily, but her thoughts were distracted for a second when she saw the crab headed signers walking toward the men's room. She knew she would speak to him later, as she would not go into a men's bathroom.

"Hi Ruka, you look awesome!" Aki complimented, as Ruka felt the sensation of something ping onto her cheeks, in other words, blushed a little from pure embarrassment, but smiled in return.

"Arigatou, Aki-San. You look nice as well." She complimented back, causing Akito grin. Crow on the other hand, went back over to the food table, and started to pick out generous portionsin an attempt to throw off the current storm of emotions thundering away inside of his heart, making his cheeks slightly discolour into a scarlet red.

People then began to gather in crowds, as they linked arms with one another, and swayed in perfect rhythm with the music. Aki and Ruka just stood on the side lines, casually watching the lucky girls who were being caressed and dancing with their loved ones in this special time for love and family, but secretly wanted to join them, being one of those lucky girls. Just then, a certain cobalt eyed signer approached the two girls, rubbing the back of his head in nervousness. Ruka smirked, as she went off, leaving Aki alone.

"Aki, I'm no good at this but...well, um, do you want to dance?" Yusei asked unexpectedly, causing Aki to blush a sunset red colour heavily, but also nod with excitement and cheer. She was definitely and truly, the luckiest girl in the world girl tonight.

"Mission accomplished." Rukamuttered to herself, as she watched the two long awaited lovers finally sharing a romantic moment together, and them actually agreeing it for once. Crow looked at her, and noticed the bored expression on her face, as she watched with wonder as the couples danced to the cheesy music.

"So, Aki and Yusei are finally getting together, hmm? Took 'em long enough." Crow suddenly chimed in, as Ruka tilted her head a little in surprise, as he joined standing next to her, watching the people dance the night away.

"Yeah, about time." She replied, a hint of boredness clearly heard in her tone of voice, giving Crow the hint she did not want to be on the sidelines tonight.

"So...," He began awkwardly, as they really did not have much to say to each other at that point, "You, uh, have a date for this thing or what? I mean, I know you used to like that Sly kid..." He began, trailing off, a slight pang of an unknown emotion hitting his heart at full speed, as he metallypunched his heart to stop feeling that way. Ruka just chuckled with pure amusement.

"Ah, no. I went off Sly ages ago." She revealed, making Crow feel slightly relieved, but why he felt relieved, however, he thought he would never know. He then noticed she was fixated on the dancing crowds, so, embarrassed as he was, he stretched out a hand to her, making a rare gesture for him to make and for her to see.

"Want to join them?" He asked casually, making Ruka blush and hide behind her hands, which had clasp together in nervousness, and she made small whines to herself, as she revealed something quite personal to the ginger haired duelist.

"I'm not very good..." She stated, making Crow smile like a big and utter fool, but that is what he was, but a caring side to him also existed, and a more serious side in times of peril and need. That is what Ruka thought of him.

"Me either. But, who knows. Maybe a magical random fanfic author will give us the power to wow the house or something." He joked, as Ruka nodded. The song 'Something beautiful' by the newsboys suddenly started playing in the background (I suggest you play it now!), as Ruka took one small brave step forward.

Crow's outstretched hand gesture was returned, as he gave Ruka a big grin. She blushed a little, before he lead her out onto the dancefloor, eyed burning into her because of the strange couple.

_[I want to start it over__  
I want to start again.  
I want a new begging,  
One without an end.]_

_They started normally slow dancing, but to them, they felt unfulfilled in beat and excitement. They stared intently into each others orbs, and refused to break away from the spell that was binding them to stare._

_I feel it inside,  
Calli'ing out to me_

_[Chorus]  
It's a voice that whispers my name!  
It's a kiss without any shame!  
__Something beautiful, yeah yeah.  
__  
They suddenly started to dance faster, breaking away from eachother as Ruka span freely, then they both rejoined hands, Crow spinning her around, locking on the attention of the crowds, as a small ring of excitement drawn people began to gather around them. Ruka then almost lost her footing and them tripped, only to be caught by Crow, who turned her into his body (No naughty thoughts please), causing them to almost stop.  
__  
Like a song that stires in my head!  
Singing love will take us where!  
Something's beautiful._

_They then slowed down, normally slow dancing again. _

_I've heard it in the silence,  
Seen it on a face._

They then separated, Ruka walking up to Crow, as he walked back to her. As the song hit 'sweet embrace', he pulled Ruka toward him, as if to say to her 'this is our embrace, don't hate me, okay?', as she then span away from him, holding out an arm, still holding hands with his in her hand aswell.  
_  
I've felt it in a long hour,  
Like a sweet embrace._

_I know this is true,  
It's calling out to me,_

_[Chorus]  
It's a voice that whispers my name!  
It's a kiss without any shame!  
Something beautiful, yeah yeah._

_Crow and Ruka then went back to back, still staring at each other as they swayed one side to the other, as the then rejoined hands, and began to spin around again, their bodies in perfect sinque to the music.___

Like a song that stires in my head!  
Singing love will take us where!  
Something's beautiful.

_Crow and Ruka then split up, and just began to dance on their own. People began to join in, as Ruka pulled Bruno out from the audience, and began teasing him a little, as she began to do a funny dance, similar to what Kitawaga-Kun and Yuichi did in Kanon 2006, as Crow joined a little, She then slowed down before running back to Crow, and randomly doing a backflip which wowed the crowds, or should I say, Crow. _

_[Instrumental]_

_It's the child on her wedding day,  
It's the daddy that gives her away,  
Something beautiful, yeah yeah.  
__  
Memories then flashbacked, to when Ruka's parents were around, and were nicer to her, as they promised they would give her away to her true love one day, which was a promise they would never be able to keep, as they got sick of her in the end. Crow gripped her hand tightly, showing that, even when she felt she was all alone in the world, she could still count on her friends. They both giftedeach other a warm smile, before Crow slowly started spinning Ruka around gently, making her feel tranquil, and peaceful._

When we laugh so hard we cry,  
All the love between you and I,  
Something beautiful!

_[Chorus]  
It's a voice that whispers my name!  
It's a kiss without any shame!  
Something beautiful, yeah yeah._

_They then joined hands, and let go repeatedly as they repeatedly went behind each others backs, letting off a smirk each time they did this procedure, as they then wildley span each other around, Crow getting slightly dizzy, but felt like he was having so much fun, it was almost criminal and he didn't deserve it._

Like a song that stires in my head!  
Singing love will take us where!  
Something's beautiful.

___It's the child on her wedding day,  
It's the daddy that gives her away,  
Something beautiful, yeah yeah._

___They then went back to back, quickly doing a gun position before retreating quickly back so that they could dance together again, this time, fastly slow-dancing._

When we laugh so hard we cry,  
All the love between you and I,  
Something beautiful!

_Crow then fell over, as the song hit 'when we laugh so hard we cry', as Ruka laughed, and stretched a hand, to be quickly taken by Crow as the song hit 'the love between you and eye', which they were extremely close, and both of their eyes widened at the message. Could they both, possibly be in...love?_

_[Instrumental]_

_'Something beautiful, beautiful...'_

_As the instrumental came on, they both parted ways as they spun outwards, then Ruka spun back, but she lost her footing at the last second, Crow caught her, twirled her around, then they went into the final position: Ruka being supported by Crow, and she was underneath Crow as they both stood up, both panting out loud for breath._

The crowds then cheered, as the music ceased to a close. Ruka and Crow quickly parted, obviously embarrassed of all the attention the couple were receiving, but both smiled at eachother, giving off the message, that they enjoyed that dance.

* * *

"Thanks for walking me back." Ruka thanked Crow, as he gave off his signiture grin to her, causing her to grin idiotically at him as well. She then rubbed the back of her neck in embarassment.

"Your welcome. I enjoyed tonight." He revealed, causing Ruka to glance in his direction.

"Arigatou, Ruka." He softly said, creating a small blush on her cheeks, but she quickly provoked it off, as a single thought emerged from the back of her mind.

"You could dance." She stated, making him look at her, as he sweat dropped with clear and pure embarrassment, as he took a step back, gesturing he was feeling slightly awkward.

"Yeah...I may have lied saying I couldn't." He told her, causing her to break down in laughter.

"Why so shy?" She asked curiously, as he went more red in nervousness, as he did not want a single soul to know his slithering secret which echoed in his mind. However, he felt he could trust Ruka, so decided to trust her with it.

"Martha...told me to take dance lessons when I was younger..." He told her, causing her to grin.

"What?"

"That. Is. So. COOL! You HAVE to teach me!" She begged, getting down on her hands and knees. Crow just arched a single eyebrow at the teal haired girl, as he then let off a slight chuckle.

"Well, you could dance pretty well." He told her, causing her to tilt her head.

"Seriously? You had to save me like, three times! But, thanks for tonight." She thanked him, as he nodded in a response to her thankful behaviour and statement.

"As a thanks, let me treat you to an ice-cream tommorrow, deal?" She asked. Crow nodded aswell.

"Sure." He replied. He then got up his courage, and placed his soft lips to her cheek, causing her to blush slightly. Why was Crow kissing her cheek? Did he...like her?

"See ya. Think of that as a thanks." He told her as he walked away. Ruka just stood there, dumbfounded. She placed a hand gently to her cheek, as she still felt his lips on there.

She closed the door, and fell against it.

No way was she going to be able to sleep tonight.

_

* * *

_

Me: Longest one so far! So I will keep this fairly short. :)

Logan:...That's a change.

Aki: Sure is.

Me: HEY! Please review :D

Logan and Aki: STOP SMILING!

Me: Okay *Sparkles*

Logan and Aki: Ugh...


	5. Chapter 5: Arrivals, New Secrets?

Me: ZOMG! I am so sorry for not updating guys! I've been enjoying my Christmas presents :D

Aki: What did you get this year?

Logan: I got a new boyfriend :D

Me and Aki: WHAT? DID CHARLIE ASKED YOU OUT?

Logan: Hehe...

Me: I got a camcorder! And a new phone! AND HARVEST MOON: ANIMAL PARADE!

Aki: Awesome. Bebe doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, she just owns the respective plot.

* * *

**_~3r'd Person POV~_**

"Oh...my...god..."

"Oh my god! YES!" A certain female, teal haired eighteen year old squealed in pure delight and sheer joy, as she used a giddy little dance as a way of showing the world how she would express her emotions from this single feeling. She then calmed down, as she breathed in the fresh scent of the clean air which emitted around her, and breathed it out, exaggerating the sigh of pure relief and happiness which bestowed upon her that bright and sunny day.

Today, was a very good day indeed, as she had gotten something, even more precious to her than Ancient Fairy Dragon, the majestic beast in which ruled over the spirit world, it was even more valuable to her than that, and Ancient Fairy Dragon was like a mother to her, so important and nurturing, but this topped it all.

A letter, finally, from her twin brother, Rua.

She glanced down at the single piece of paper which wa firmly kept in a tight vice grip within her finger and thumb. The messy, childlike writing had obviously been written in a rush, as she sat down to devour the letter once more, and smile at the single joyous words which seemed to illuminate her day, which cracked through the gray stress of the art finals, which were set in a single hot summers month's time, and seemed to take it's toll on the serious and devoted golden eyed female.

**_Postage: Neo Domino  
To: Ruka Sagara_**

**_Dear Ruka,_**

**_Guess what! Your old Onii-San is coming home this month! Ain't that great? Huh? Huh!_**

_**But I'll be truthful...I got kicked out of the Pro-Leagues. Just because I have my own views on how I duel! Geez, can't they take a break once in a while?**_

**_But anyway! I can't wait to see you, neither can Carrie, remember her? I told you about her in the last letter I sent to you. I guess you were pretty upset, gomen about that!_**

**_Yeah, I guess I'll be seeing you soon! When you least expect..._**

**_MWAHAHAHAHAH!_**

**_Yours Truly,_**

**_Future Ruler of The world on Coffee,_**

**_Rua Sagara._**

**_PS. What the hell is Yusei doing! I even have a girlfriend, and he asked her to dance? Has he even ASKED out Aki yet?_**

Ruka let off a small, and exaggerated chuckle when she saw what he had wrote for the sender of that particular letter that she had received that blissful morning. She then neatly folded up the scrap op paper, running a nail over all of the creased folds on the letter, to make sure that they were nice and flat, as she tended to be a bit of a perfectionist. She then abandoned her recently made up bed, and plodded her way over to the balcony, situated just beyond her freshly aired out bedroom.

She leaned out onto the recently painted railing, and allowed the fresh and cool morning breeze to blow freely and whistfully through her teal coloured hair, as she shut her eyes from allowing any supplementary light from cracking through her orbs and allowing her to see the dawn of a new day.

The eighteen year old then simply listened to the sound of the early song birds, who sang a course of sweet, high and low pitched notes which filled the city with a free melody memoir, which she treasured and held close to her heart, like gold to a glistening crown filled with jewels and gold of the highest order, and to the budding new art student, this was Ruka's gold of the highest order, gold that could not be simply replaced with a photocopy. She then laughed out loud, as the thought of her becoming a poet and her head echoing with words that made no sense what so ever entered her head.

Her body was eagerly awaiting to rush rapidly out of her room explore and venture into the outside world in which to her, was just the plain and ordinary Neo Domino City, which wasn't so plain and ordinary for new comers but was to the certain eighteen year old art student, but it was enough to make her giddy, as she wanted to tell her closest friends, whom she now considered her family, the exciting event which was going to arrive to them in just a couple of exciting days.

She grabbed an old grey sweater, impatiently threw it over her head until she realized it was inside out, put it back the right way, and after correcting her childish mistake back to her standard, impatiently bolted rapidly out of her apartment, before realizing she had yet to actually lock her door to her room, arrived back and turned the key to keep her contents safe, and dashed off to tell somebody, one of her friends in which she felt was closest to her heart and soul, the long awaited news which made her so happy that bright and sunny day.

* * *

_~Crow's Apartment~_

A mop of ginger hair swished past a couple of staring, and bored faces, as some figures groaned of boredom and lack of excitement and activity going on that grey and dull day. A hand then made contact with the skin, the sharpness of the contact breaking the wall of resistance to pain in a brief moment, but then subsiding.

"If you guys are so bored, why are you moping around here doing nothing!" Crow shouted, a tone of annoyance emmiting in his voice, as he rolled his eyes in frustration.

"Cuz there's nothing better to do." A bored feminine voice called out from the living room.

A certain mageneta haired girl was laid out, moping around on the soft black and white sofa, a book of tragedy and loss looming over her head, her brain not really paing attention to the thousands of words which were adjacent to her hair, as she breathed in a deep sigh, allowing the air to spread throughout her lungs. A blonde haired duelist was also sat around, not conducting any paticular activity, simply playing an endless loosing battle of 'go fish', with a crab-headed duelist, a look of content boredom also spread across his face.

"I win. Again." Yusei simply stated, as Jack threw the cards onto the ground in frustration, asa response to loosing for the sixteenth time to the cobalt eyed signer. Yusei simply rolled his eyes in amusement, as Crow trotted over to pick up the cards, which were now scattered over the carpeted apartment. He sighed, this wasn't the first time his violet eyed friend had done this.

"Damn you Yusei! I, Jack Atlas, shall defeat you!" He angrily declared, as he violently snatched the cards from within the black-feathered duelists grip, and jumped to sit back on the chair with a massive 'thud' sound. Crow just closed both eyes, a small sweatdrop forming on the side of his head, as he then proceeded to walk back over to the kitchen, to conduct a certain activity, in which even he did not know what he was even going to conduct.

Just then, three faint knocks could be heard against the apartment door. Aki lazily arose from her laid down position, and walked tiredly over to the door, to see who could be knocking. She peered through the small peephole built within the wooden door of the apartment, then allowed the knocker into the apartment in which she and her friends were visiting that dreary and boring day, in comparison, was bright and sunny for the visiter.

"Ohayo, Aki-San. Is everyone here?" Ruka greeted politley, and asked if her friends were here curiously, as Aki wearily nodded, eyes halfway open, then plonking herself back down onto the black and white sofa, which still held it's warmth from a few moments ago when she had risen up to allow the teal haired girl into the small apartment. Ruka smiled ina response.

"Hey Ruka." Crow greeted the eighteen year old, as she waved back in a response to his greeting. She then walked to the center of the room, trying to keep the excitment from consuming her body and taking control over her. Everybody glanced at her, as she drew a deep breath.

"Everyone, I have some news." She revealed, making even Jack turn his head. Ruka saw his mouth partly open, but it then snapped shut when both Crow and Ruka gave him a death glare which sent shivers of fear and darkness right down to the core of the blond haired duelists bones, which scared him witty.

"What is it?" Aki asked, rising upward slowly, wanting to know more about this news she was going to reveal to them in just a couple of moments, also wondering why the author even wrote this little sentence in the first place.

"Okay...Rua, is coming back home to Neo Domino City in three days!" She revealed, making the twenty four year old's face brighten in a response to her statement, smiling widely.

"Are you serious Ruka?" She asked excitedly and happily, as Ruka eagerly nodded. She then squealed, as the two female signers hugged each other with sisterly love, jumping up and down happily as the former king just scoffed.

"Woman..." He sighed as he smacked his forehead suddenly, as he then proceeded to slightly wince at the newly caused pain, which caused Yusei to lightly smirk at his blond haired friend's annoyed but very amusing actions. Aki and Ruka then stopped jumping up and down like a pair of brown hashed monkeys over a single yellow banana, and approached Jack.

"What?" He grunted, acting like the emo he was, as he scoffed away from them, as they leaned down to his level, evilly smirking as they both thought of an evil plan.

Aki looked at Ruka. Ruka looked at Aki. They both smirked, as Yusei backed away toward Crow, who was also expressing a face filled of concern and worry for the two females, who were busily evilly chuckling amongst themselves.

"JACKIE!" They both squealed, as they both unexpectedly pounced onto the former king, as the emotion of annoyance and frustration swelled up inside of him, as they both refused to lift themselves off of the blond haired duelist.

"GET OFF OF ME!" He demanded bashfully, causing Aki's newly acquired smirk to spill even further onto her face, as the two girls started to laugh loudly, tying him up a smidgen on the tight side.

"Mph!" Jack muffled attempted to speak, out-raged at the two girls actions, as they simply high-fived each other, their hands making the promise that they had, in fact done the impossible-Made Jack be quiet.

"So, Ruka." Crow began, causing Ruka to glance in the ginger haired duelist's direction. He then walked over to her, as she started to go a little pink, as the thought of the previous week had suddenly sprung up back into her mind, as she could still feel the kiss lingering from the other week, the detectable feeling still there.

"Y-yeah?" She stammered, as he plonked himself onto the sofa.

"Is Patty going to be alright with Rua coming back from America?" This caused Ruka to glance down nervously at the floor, as Crow managed to suss out the hidden meaning to her actions.

She still hadn't revealed the sudden but exciting news her best friend, Patty, that her teal haired brother, Rua, and his new girlfriend Carrie Dababi, were arriving from America back to Neo Domino in less than three days, who had also, and possibly still did, harbour romantic feelings for her brother.

Crow sighed to himself, and then arose quickly from his seating position, and placed a hand on her shoulder, creating a small moment of surprise but much needed comfort to the signer.

"You have to tell her, 'kay?" He instructed softly, as Ruka nodded. Aki, on the other hand, seemed to sense the mood emitting off of the two signers, causing an evil plan to brew up in her already jumbled up mind, as she clasped her hands together in a fit of evilness and childlike behaviour, as Yusei just managed to express his emotions of concern and freaked out-ness for the magenta hair-coloured twenty four year old through a single sweat drop.

* * *

_~3 day's Later: Rua's Arrival Date~_

"Come on guys!" Ruka instructed angrily and forcefully, as she quite literally, dragged her four lazy friends to the airport to get there before her brother, who groaned in a response to her angry and forecful behaviour, as their current moods had not seemingly changed from the past three days.

"Alright Ruka! We are coming you know!" Aki shouted back, sighing deeply when she did not open her ears to listen to her friends raged out statement.

"Hey! Hey! I can see him!" Patty exclaimed excitedly, as she had decided to tag along for the greeting of her former, and possible current, love interest. Her chocolate orbs gleamed as she ran rapidly toward a mop of teal hair, only to be held back by her best friend, Ruka.

"Hang on. I should see him first, right? He is my twin brother, after all." Ruka stated sensibly, as Patty sighed in defeat. Ruka then approached the mop of teal hair, only to stop dead.

It was definetly her brother, Rua, no doubt about that at all. He still had those golden orbs and teal hair which were a hard combo to come across. However, in starking contrast to his former look, he had changed. He was much paler, looking almost ill. He had heavy bags under his eyes, as Ruka assumed it was from late nights of studying, however, they were also bloodshot red, and seemingly smaller than the last time she had laid eyes on her brother. He was also glancing around, in a sense, maybe paranoid? He then turned to Ruka, and waved.

"R-Rukaa! Over here!" He called excitedly, even slurring his own sisters name, from what the others assumed was from excitment of laying eyes on his sister for the first time in six months. She rushed up to him excitedly, only to be stopped by a hand in her way.

Ruka turned her head to look at a girl, about her age. She was fairly pretty, with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. She was fairly tall too, standing just below Rua's eyes. However, her face was too sickly sweet. She looked innoccent, but not innoccent enough to fool many people. Who was she?

"Rua, who the hell is this?" She asked, in a very sniper-like tone. Rua chuckled, as his arm then giddied a little bit in a response.

"This is my sister. Ruka, this is my new girlfriend Carrie, who I told you about." Ruka smiled at her, though as she glanced at her friends, they were looking at Patty, who looked like she was about to burst into tears, although she held it back, for Ruka's sake.

"Ooh. Anyways, let's go back to your apartment. I really need to get out of this...native air for a while." She said, somewhat rudely, as Aki triggered a moment of anger.

"What was that, you little-" She was about to say an offensive word, before being stopped by Yusei, who managed to calm her angered nerves. Aki took a deep breath, as she suggested she was going to walk home.

"Nice to see you again Rua. Be sure to visit!" She cheered, before racing back to her house, without anybody getting killed.

As her brother and his sicky sweet girlfriend walked to the taxi that was awaiting to take them back to Rua's apartment, Patty rushed off, probably to let all the tears spill out, Ruka just stared. Crow then walked up to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder, as he was the only one left to give her comfort.

"Somethings...different." Ruka said, as Crow nodded.

"Not quite right as well, hmm?" He replied.

But what had changed about her brother?

* * *

Me: DUN DUN DUN! Cliff hanger!

Logan: Bebe, stop. We told you, you suck at those.

Aki: Seriously, you do.

Me: I KNOW! But still :D

Aki: Baka.

Me: HEY!

Logan: *Sigh* Please review.

Me: Oh yes! I want atleast 20 reviews for this chapter!

Aki and Logan: BEBE!

Me: What? I want to get to twenty reviews...*Sighs* 20 reviews...(No, I don't mean this chapter had to get twenty reviews, five at the least please! This is the only thing I request from you guys!)


	6. Chapter 6: Promises Lost, New Offers

Me: Only four reviews on that chapter :( Ah well :D

Aki: Stop with the flipping smilies!

Logan: *Sparkles* Ahh...amour

Me: Still fantasizing?

Aki: Ugh...I'm in a room with two complete loonatics...

Logan: *Sparkles* Marriage...

Me: 0_0

Aki: LOGAN! YOUR FOURTEEN YEARS OLD!

Logan: *Sparkles* Bebe doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's...

* * *

**_*~Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: A Momental Goodbye~*_**

**Chapter Five:**

**Promises Lost, New Offers.**

Footsteps prodded and paced forth and back, in a repeated activity conducting by a rather stressed out teal haired art student. In rare and unexpected moments, she would halt suddenly, pausing her constant pacing, and run a set of naturally strong nails and fingers through her blueberry scented locks, before resuming her stressful thinking, in which thoughts entered her head, ran through, echoing infuriating but empty and meaningless taunts at the younger female twin, and then proceed to dash out of her mind at an alarming speed, which even Rua could not possibly catch up to it's speed, not even on coffee.

Then the center of all her worries had been locked down in that single name, in which was the highest importance to her, and her blissful young but rather complicated life. Sure, being a magical ambassador of an ancient and mystical dragon who was fiercly determined and focused on using them to save the world and all had it's upsides, but sometimes, in the essence of her childlike heart and wishes, she deeply compelled to herself that she could just be...a normal person, just for a single, free as the wind-compared fleeting moment.

She however, had to shrug off all of these feelings, as they were irrelevant and unnecessary in her golden orbs, as they would just be a firey and crashing down burden on to the ones whom she cared for the most in her young life, and they were her very soul, but to her, her problems were of no importance. (Aw, your awesome Ruka-San! But don't feel that way...okay, back to the story!)

It was then, that she heard a certain dropping of paper objects crash through a small metalic window...in other words not so fancy for younger readers, the mail on a daily basis had arrived for the teal haired claw signer, as she sighed deeply once again, in which was becoming quite a habit for the eighteen year old art student, a habit she knew she would soon need to have to try and break out of if she wanted the skin on her forehead to last any longer.

She then scampered on over tiredly toward the front door of her apartment, to gather up the morning letters, still in her pyjamas, which consisted of just a grey, old, baggy like males tee shirt and a pair of long navy jogging bottom's, and her hair was pulled back into a messy bun, which strands of hair were sticking out at freaky angles, bearing a great resemblance to Medusa, the gorgon with snakes for hair that could turn even the bravest warrior to stone with just a second of quick eye contact-not that Ruka was that ugly, of course.

As she re-entered the living area to her apartment, she hastily tore one of her freshly delivered letters open with her sharp but naturally strong nails, plucked out the contents of the envelope which had been hiding itself for her own protection, and she then scanned the words that had become imprinted on the piece of white paper labeled 'URGENT'. She gasped in a sense of sudden realization, and dropped the brown letter in which had just been held firmly in a tight vice-like grip, between her thumb and set of fingers.

Oh boy, she was in very, DEEP trouble.

* * *

A golden orb-coloured eighteen year old was stading beside a familiar fountain, in what was nicknamed, the 'cuckoo district.' He was positioned next to a fountain, which liquid spews seemed to reflect the sunbeams radience and illumination, but however, he was not condemmed to be poetic right at this very time, as he was expecting a meeting with somebody very soon.

However, he glanced around nervously, as if to check for any signs of danger or possible peril which would plot to plan to plodder his way, which was strange in the eyes that knew him, as he had been to this place many a time in his childhood days, and in his teen aged experiences too. His paranoia seemed to grow within the ticking second on the cuckoo clock that loomed up above, as his head rotations seemed to grow more frantic.

"Rua!" He spun around quickly to the sound of his name, to hear a familar voice echoing in the background, as he face showed the emotions that he was slightly relieved of the person whom had called out to him.

"I'm sorry that I'm late Rua!" The teal haired teenager apologized, as she inhaled oxygen more rapidly in an attempt to give it the air it had been craving for a while, as she closed her eyes in a vain attempt to gather more fresh air into her lungs at a faster pace, but also failing, as it ended up at normal breathing in more air's sort of pace.

"R-Ruka! W-what t-took you s-so long!" Rua stuttered nervously, as Ruka arched a single teal eyebrow in suspicion of his current behaviour, as well as being concerned for his random hyperactive outbursts.

"Sorry! I had stuff to do! Anyways, what's up?" She explained, and asked out of curiosity, as to why her brother would call her outside so unexpectedly out of the blue- he hadn't really been paying many visits to her lately.

"O-Our f-flat's j-just been repossed!" He exlaimed, as Ruka sweat dropped, feeling guilty about earlier. See, the teal haired girl had promised to pay for the rent of her brothers residence, but she had been low on money for her college fee's lately, so she had to put off paying, and it had completely and utterly slipped her mind.

"Rua..." She paused, as he glanced at her.

"Why didn't you pay it! You promised!" He argued, making Ruka's heart pang with guilt a little more, shattering her on the inside of her heart, feeling more guilty than she had ever done in her whole entire young lifetime.

"Rua! I'm sorry okay! I haven't had muxh money coming in lately, since I got fired from my last job! I'm sorry!" She wailed, as transparent crystals trickled down her face, Rua beginning to calm down from his angry outburst that had caused his sister to cry tears of guilt and sadness, something he swore he would never do.

"S-stop crying." He bluntly requested her to silence her crying, as Ruka wiped away all of her tears, in an effort to complete the task Rua had literally just commanded her to do that rapid second, as she wondered-what was with his strange mood swings?

"Sorry..." She apologized sadly, as Rua smiled a little in a response to her guilt.

"Anyways, me and Carrie...w-well sh-she isn't t-t-taking it w-well! Damn...what should I do now...?" He mused quietly to himself, as Ruka wondered and tried to conjure up some ideas in her already art filled mind.

"Have you tried Zora?" Ruka suggested, as he nodded in a response to her suggestion.

"Ah, we have. No rooms-s left for u-us. She always was a scroungy old cow woman." Rua muttered the last directed insult at the old landlady, which thankfully for him, Ruka hadn't noticed.

"Hmmm..." She mused to herslef again. Silenced filled the air, as not even a pin drop could be heard within the ravenous complex in which was in need of sound.

"I got it!" She suddenly exclaim, making Rua jump frantically, and drag her away from their current location, into another public complex in which they used to pass on their way to Duel Academy.

"Ruka, don't do t-that!" Rua exclaimed, as emotions of sadness and regret filled the teal haired art student's face, as she waved her hands in surrender.

"Okay okay, sorry." She apologized, as Rua nodded.

"So, this bright idea?" Rua asked.

"Yeah! You can go live at my apartment until you find somewhere bigger," She suggested, as she watched Rua's mouth slowly part open, but she shushed him for a little for a chance to explain, "And I know Carrie wouldn't want her boyfriend's younger sister around the place, so I'll just find somewhere else to crash."

Rua just stared intensely at his sister, whom had determination flaring up in her eyes, golden headlights shining with new wonder. Rua had sometimes wondered, why she had not asked anybody out yet. She may have been focused on her art study program, but still...

"A-are you sure?" He asked, stuttering the first part. His teal haired sister responded with a bright smile and an eagerly implied nod, a small collection of notes, assumed to be a giggle of pleasure, dropped off of her lips.

"Of course I am!" She confirmed with her brother, who, then placed a hand on her shoulder.

"W-well, you ha-had better fin-find somewhere so-oon! O-or you'll ha-have to move in w-with us t-t-two!" He joked a little, but then looked a little guilty.

"Well, see you later Rua! Have fun!" She bid Rua her afternoon goodbyes, as he just had the strength to give a small wave back at his sister, whi had sighed deeply.

_Gomenasai, Ruka. I can't live on the streets. Besides...if I don't do this...Carrie may dump me...and then she won't-_

Me: And that's a wrap-Just kidding, I'm not THAT mean XD Oh yeah, if anyone can guess what's wrong with Rua, I'll give them an elephant cookie!

* * *

The female Sagara twin sighed deeply to herself, inhaling the sweet and much loved aroma of fresh mid-spring breeze, which she allowed to blow through freely through her now tangled teal hair, as she took one last glance around her much loved apartment. She, honestly if she did not wish to lie to herself, did not truly want to leave this small, but homely residence, but if it was for her dear brother, whom she treasured to gold for the heart, she did not really have any choice.

Her much treasured art board, which contained a few scraps and fabrics of all different texutures and smells, had been torn in two. No, Ruka loved this treasure, but she needed the necessary space, so, in the midst of it all, made them two separate projects on abstract arts in different cultures and societies.

She ran a set of naturally strong fingers through her recently washed teal hair, as she stole one last glance around her first home, away from home. She had thoughtfully left a few food supplies for her dear brother and his...dollfriend (XD).

Ruka had varied opinions on Carrie Dababi, her brothers American girlfriend. She did not bare any sort of distaste towards Americans, but she seemed highly opinionated, and wasn't afraid to say or share her twisted opinions, plus she knew how to rile up even Yusei Fudo, which was rare, as he hardly ever got raged.

She thought to herself, it was enough reminising old views on her brothers dollfriend, she dragged her pink and black suitcase along the white carpeted floor, which she had washed for the new residene, locked the door, and headed out to search for a new place to stay.

She then whacked herself on the forehead, pain emitting from the target she had whacked, as she silently wished she had actually searched for a place to stay first, **BEFORE**offering to allow two people to move into her apartment, but what was done was done. She could not change the inevidable.

* * *

"This is a DISASTER!" Ruka moaned to herself, as she leaned against a railing, thoughts of worry filling her head.

So far, had been very unsucssesful for the teal haired. Aki didn't have the room, Patty was living in a council flat with her three brothers and older sister, Yusei, Jack and Bruno hadn't got anymore room, and Zora didn't have another room that she could give to Ruka, and her parents would not let her move in unless she had a good reason, and this was not apparently good enough for them. And the college had no more dorms, except the boys ones, which she was not allowed to go in, and she didn't have enough money to buy a new apartment.

If there was a need to give a quote from the bible for not having anymore rooms, and they were full, now would be a good time to quote it, as it was the right mood for a sarcastic quip.

She suddenly felt numourous drops of liquid come down on her face, as she glanced upward, and saw grey mists of cloud forming in the sky, causing her to feel drenched. She quickly dragged herself underneath a sheltered shop, and just continued to glance at the rain crashing down to the earth below, being barely soaked up by the gray stone pavements of Neo Domino City.

RUka then watched the city come to light in a new radience. The night life of the city was something unseen to the teal haired girl, as she was normally busy studying or conducting new arty ideas, but this was extaordinary. The neon lights flashed a brillant mix of surreal colouring, as they all illuminated the city in it's own unique way, music flaring up from inside popular bars and nightclubs exclusive to over eighteens, something her parents went to often.

"Where am I supposed to go now...guess it pays to be nice...?" Ruka moaned away into blankness, the cold air swirling around her cold-ridden face, as small tears trickled out of the eighteen year old's golden headlights, as she silently wished upon her hearts gold, an angel, maybe, could come and offer her a place to stay for the night.

"Ruka?" Her name was quietly called out, as she rotated her head to see where the target of the person whom had called her name that few seconds ago.

She glanced around, to see the only person she had not asked to put up with her yet, and it was a certain ginger haired black-feathered duelist, who's name just happened to be, Crow.

"Yo..." She greeted, somewhat half heartedly in comparison to how she would normally greet a friend, loved one of simply an aquantience of some sort, she would normally greet them with a soft smile on her face and a cheery attitude toward life.

"Heard you offered your apartment to Rua. Where are you staying now?" He asked, voice filled with wonder, and possible...concern for her well being?

"Hehe...," She nervously giggled, as she sweatdropped a little. Crow just raised an eyebrow, as she continued to explain why she had not gotten a place to stay yet.

"Everybody didn't have the room...and I don't have enough money to stay at a hotel or buy a new apartment...I really screwed up, didn't I?" She explained, as she slightly exaggerated at the last part of her line. Crow just let a smirk come slowly to his face, as he raised an eyebrow.

"Right, get your suitcase." He commanded, as Ruka bore him a glance of confusion.

"Eh?" She responded.

"It's simple Ruka. You ain't got a place to stay, so your coming to your temporary nest-in other words.."

"Your staying with me."

* * *

Me:...And we really will leave it at that.

Logan: *Sparkles* Jordan...possibly Ryuu...

Aki: Still can't snap her out of it?

Me: *Sighs* No...

Logan:...*Sparkles* Please review...

Aki and Me: *Sigh*


	7. Chapter 7: New Nests With A Black Bird

Me: This is vastly becoming my most popular story!

Aki: Is it? Awesome.

Me: Yup! I will only update if I get at least five reviews per chapter :D

Logan: Umm, Bebe, isn't there an announcement you would like to make right about now?

Me: Oh yeah! I have enabled anon reviews, but if that anon reviewer keeps repeating my story like they did in Last Shadow Burning, I will disable it for good.

Aki: Talk about serious.

Logan: Bebe does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

* * *

**_*~Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: A Momental Goodbye~*_**

**Chapter Seven:**

**New Nests With A Blackbird**

"Eh?" A female voice responded, as a certain ginger haired black feathered duelist had decided to re track his previous statement. As he let off a signature smile, the twenty five year old had placed on hand on the teal haired art students shoulder, which caused the eighteen year old's childlike complexion to be rapidly coloured by a brilliant variety of different warm red and pink colours, which signified her current state of emotions, but which remained a passing fact to the oblivious blackbird compared twenty five year old.

"Ruka, you don't seriously expect me to let you stay out here on the streets on your own, do you?" Crow asked, as Ruka just stared intensely at him, golden orbs shining with thanks and gratefulness to the ginger haired duelist, whom was now deemed new her home away from home saviour, as Crow lazily unlocked one gray shutter, to bear a glance at the teal haired girl, whom's eyes were illuminating before his very own orbs intensely.

"Eh...? What's with the look of all those creepy sparkles in your eyes...?" Crow asked the teal haired girl meakly, as he sweat dropped a little as the effect of being slightly creeped out by the art student's sudden change in her behaviour. Ruka then managed to free herself of the little sparkling facade, and shook her head rapidly of all her worries.

"S-sorry!" She apologized, as she bowed down vastly to show her fixated behaviour was now back to normal, much to the relief of the ginger haired duelist and the teal haired art student.

"It's 'kay." He responded, as he let a slight assortment of notes relating to a chuckle bear past his lips and evaporate into the winter night's air, which was still crashing down with an assortment of circular liquid droplets.

"Anyways, all those freaky sparkles aside, shall we get going now Ruka?" Crow had cleverly suggested at that moment in time, as she nodded eagerly, a bright smile forming on her face, as the rain of that cold winters night had washed away all of her worries temporarily, Crow couldn't help but sense a moment of pure clarity coming to beckon down upon the pair.

"Hai! Let's go!" She replied, as the teal haired girl pulled her suitcase as made a sort of clunking sound as it rocked along the path, in which was covered by a clearless liquid blanket of wetness, following Crow's current pacing motions along the ground as he led the way to the current destination.

"Oh by the way...thanks." She thanked, completley forgetting she had actually yet to thank her life-home saver. Crow just smirked at her and nodded.

"Welcome. Sorry, do you mind sleeping on the couch for tonight?" He asked, as he sweat dropped. Ruka just simply chuckled at his nervous behaviour.

"Nah, I don't mind. Now can we PLEASE get out of this rain?" She suggested, as they both ran, in a fit of active quick burst toward Crow's ap-I mean, Crow AND Ruka's apartment.

* * *

"Well, here it is. Home sweet nest." Crow introduced his apartment, but he knew he did not really need to introduce it to the teal haired girl, as she had seen and been in the location plenty of times beforehand. Ruka just smirked at the small and effective intended pun, since Crow loved to speak of birds so much, it had become a natural cause for him to say them in introductions and greetings.

"I know Crow. Any, thanks again for doing this." Ruka thanked, as Crow just granted her with a small but soft smile that gave off a vibe of acceptance of her thanks, as he then rolled his grey orbs and closed his shutters.

"Ruka, if you thank me one more time your going to become a parrot. Constantly repeating things over and over again!" The ginger haired male joked, as he let off a small chuckle. Ruka just smiled and closed her eyes in a response.

Crow then approached a sliding door, as he opened it, small revelations of what was beyond that sliding door was revealed. It was a place in which held freshly cleaned, and rater nice aromatic scented, laundries for guests. Crow then took a neatly folded up white sheet, and placed it on his freshly cleaned couch.

"Ha, hopefully these will be okay. Unlike Jack, I do wash my own clothes and sheets, I don't go 'COMMONERS! WASH MY SHEETS OF FEEL THE RATH OF ME, JACK ATLAS!" As he imitated the former king, golden eyes began to fill up with false crocodile tears, as a sweet melody of laughter could be heard escaping a certain eighteen year old art students oral cavity (Mouth).

"Bloody hell Crow, that's the best imitation of Jack I've ever heard..." She complimented between muffled laughs and tear wipens, as Crow went a tad pink from the compliment.

"Ha, thanks..." He thanked, as Ruka finally ceased her laughing and managed to calm herself down and control her muffled giggles. She then went over to the couch, and carefully propped herself on it, trying to avoid the possibility of being rude in any way. Crow just raised a single eyebrow, and then threw himself onto the couch beside her, causing her to stiffen up in a response.

"Ruka, your staying here, don't act so shy. Throw yourself on the sofa if you want!" He told her with a tone of excitment and clearness in the notes that streamed out of his lips, making Ruka nod.

"Really?" She asked, curiously, as he chuckled a little.

"Really," he confirmed with the teal haired girl, "just think of it as your own home, only with an idiot for extras." He joked, referring the 'idiot', to himself, as it was made clearly obvious from the gigantic grin and his constant pointing at himself as a constant reminder.

Ruka then made her golden orbs glance up at the ceiling above her, in deep thought about her personal feelings, as Crow then went to prepare some hot drinks for the pair. (That rhyms!)

_Rua...you had hesitated...when I offered you the apartment but you didn't...in a sense you did... What is wrong with you...?_

_

* * *

_

A pair of long slender arms lazily stretched out infront of tired and worn eyes, as the brink of sunlight cracked through the blinds of a familiar apartment. A sweet aroma of hot chocolate still lingered from the previous late night, as an arm then made contact what had felt to been a similar texture to skin.

Ruka turned her head wearily, to see a certain ginger haired duelist, as her head was propped up against his shoulder. She then retorted back quickly as a response, heavily blushing at that small situation that they had been in. The sudden jolting had caused Crow to awaken from his peacful slumber, as he rubbed his eyes in a usual morning routine.

"Did I stay here all night...?" Crow murmed to himself, as Ruka tried to take control of her red pinged complextion, and working to some moderate sucess level.

"Morning." Crow greeted, as Ruka smiled a little, still wearing the previous day's crumpled clothing.

"Good morning." She gave her morning greetings away to the early bird, as Crow quickly jumped to his feet, surprising a golden eyed eighteen year old, as how anybody could wake up that fast after a late night. A thought had then emerged from the back of her head.

"Crap!" She cursed, as Crow bore a glance at her, as she hasitly grabbed her shoes. She looked at Crow, in a response smiled sheepishly at the ginger haired prankster.

"Forgot my D-Wheel, it's in the garage to the apartment, my keys are there as well." Crow just let his hand collide with his forehead, as Ruka sweat dropped. He then grabbed two helmets, and chucked one to uka, whom caught the flying protective head gear.

"Come on, I'll give 'ya a lift, 'kay?" He offered, as Ruka nodded in agreement.

"Sure. Cheers!" She thanked, as they both went toward the Black-Bird. As Ruka sat down, she dared to do something whilst they were cutting through the air at awesome speed. She wrapped her arms around Crow's waist.

_Crow...can you hear my heartbeat?_

_Ruka...your chest is...kinda sticking into my back (A/N: LOL XD Got that off of a YuAki fan art XD)_

_

* * *

_

A pair of footsteps then went up to the previous residence of the teal haired female twin, as she approached to knock on the door, as she did not want to intrude on anything, and for anybody who is wondering, Crow is around the corner of the apartments.

However, as she went up to the door, an unfamiliar odour hit Ruk right in the face, as she had to bear with the smell as she bravely put on a face of genuine happiness to see her twin brother. As she knocked on the door, it swiftly opened as a hand then grabbed her wrist, slightly scaring her in the process of his sudden act.

"O-oh...i-it's j-just you R-Ruka." Rua concluded, as Ruka smiled as she was happy to see her brother. He then chucked her a pair of keys, in which she caught in surprise.

"Y-your h-h-here f-f-for yo-you-r D-Wheel, right? S-so GO GET IT!" He shouted, as Ruka gave off a face of slight fear and concern. A pair of footsteps could then be heard from inside the apartment.

"Rua? Who is that?" A sneer but familiar voice asked, as Rua answered back to his girlfriend.

"Just my little sis, she was just leaving." He informed her, as she went back to what Ruka assumed was the bedroom.

"L-lo-ook Ruka, we were...kinda..." Ruka placed a hand over her mouth in a response.

"Sorry! I'll get going! Sorry!" She apologized, as Rua snorted.

"You should be. Bye!" He went suddenly back to his old self, as the door slammed on her. Crow then out from behind the wall, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Somethings not right. Let's go." Ruka decided, as Crow nodded.

* * *

As the pair walked toward the apartment garage, Ruka halted to a stop. Crow turned his body to face the teal haired girl, as he saw something falling from the corner of her eyes.

Tear drops.

"Ruka?" Crow called out her name, as Ruka's tears kept on crashing down. He then approached her, a look of worry placed on his already concerned complextion. She then began to make wailing sounds, as she placed her head onto Crow's chest, as he blushed at her actions.

"Why! What's wrong with Rua!" She shouted to nobody in particular, as Crow's surprised face softened. He then wrapped his arms around her, in a sense of temporary comfort. He then quietly stroked her hair, as she blushed a little, but it was hard to tell from all the crying that had just taken place.

"Crow-Sama can't answer that. If I could, I would. However, I promise you, no matter what happens, you will always have one person whom you can count on." He promised, as he broke the embrace and held out his pinky finger.

"Promise, 'kay?" He asked, as Ruka took out her pinky, and smiled.

"You got it." She replied, as they high fived.

* * *

Me: Kinda got lazy at the end :D But had to add that hug scene in there *Sparkles*

Aki: Again with the sparkles? God dammit!

Logan: *Sleeping* Mph...

Aki: Did she get bored?

Me: No. She dissed Jesse Anderson, so I knocked her out with a suitcase covered with frog slime.

Aki: 0_0 What?

Me: *Looks innocent* Please review :D *Sparkles*


	8. Chapter 8: Thoughts Of A Finder

Me: Okay, I REALLY needed to re-do this chapter. It just didn't feel right.

Logan: Okay. Why?

Me: Well, I received a review, that made me think it over, and it helped. If anybody is actually wondering or curious, it was a (Awesome) review from DQ~San, or DancingQueen21 as most people tend to know her by.

Logan: Oh. So is that concept the same in this chapter?

Me: Yeah. But it has more description in it, and other characters are in it. Hopefully that should improve this chapter, as I was not fully satisfied with the last one.

Logan: So...how about the disclaimer now, okay?

Me: Lo-Chan, that's your que!

Logan: At least you didn't call me Loggie. Bebe doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's in any shape or form, she only owns the respective plot of this story and Carrie.

Me: Oh yeah. I've been thinking. I know Yaoi and Yuri is pretty popular (Yaoi I think is a little more popular), so I've been thinking should I try writing a spiritshipping (Jesse/JohanXJudai/Jaden) fic? I actually support JudaiXAsuka, and JesseXRei/Blair, but I'm not sure if I should write a yaoi or a yuri, since I am a bit inexperience. (One word: Closet.)

* * *

**_*~Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: A Momental Goodbye~*_**

**Chapter Eight:**

**Thoughts Of A Finder**

A recognizable mop of familiar wild orange hair could be seen lurking with in the luscious, green and natural lifeforms, in which that surrounded the beautiful and familiar Neo Domino park which had been opened in honour of the signers saving the city years ago which seemed like a lifetime ago,, which by the time in summer, was surrounded by lush leaves, tall, wispy grass that tickled your feet in the moonlit night sky, and bugs harvested their homes and crops for their own families to feed upon, and which the cherry scented blossoms of youthful past and present danced within the illumination of the small but strong *mēness.

Two figures, which looked to be the opposite sex from one another-one bearing a ridiculously tall height and arrogance that could be sensed from two continents away, was sitting on the left of the rather, short female, whom could be told that she had an eccentric and curious personality, and her tresses were coloured a dark raven black, as the blonde haired male decided to take her out for the independent evening alone, as it was his turn to be nice for a change.

However, a newly, but highly unusual and most unlikely companion had been acquired that night to accompany the ginger haired prankster on his 'quest', as another set of familiar, teal haired tresses could be seen residing beside the familiar mop of orange juice hair, which was barely held in place by a rather not so useful headband.

"Crow, are you _sure _we should be doing this?" A familiar female voice asked curiously with a tint of worry filling her concerned filled notes, as her voice was hushed due to the current situation that the two youthful eyes and youthful ears were conducting at that single moment in time. The ginger haired delivery duelist just gave off a small smirk to confirm his coeval mood that was then present in the two young person's conversation.

"I'm as sure as sure can possibly be. Besides, this info could be precious to the fan base!" He declared, a sudden rush of excitement fired him up, filling his already pumped up and determined attitude, to which in response, Ruka just carefully raised one single eyebrow to his sudden hyperactive and unexpected outburst of happiness and determination, also, she looked at him in a sense of tad confusion as well.

"...Fan base?" The teal haired girl asked queerly, and her voice had quietened down a little, due to a certain pair of vast blue eyes rotating her head in curiosity to the two whispering voices, that's voices were seemingly emitting off of the prickly greenery that were surrounding herself and her current-her heart tugged at this particular word-, date for the evening, but she then shrugged it off, and resumed her current activities.

"Uh...," Crow started, in his best efforts trying to be a little quieter, "...Scoopshipping?" He said, rather dumbly, as Ruka's insides began to fire up like a phoenix's blind eyed fury that raged back anf fourth between grand civilisation repeatedly-okay, that was exaggeration, but hopefully the audience managed to gather the evidence that the teal haired girl was angry.

"SCOOP-SHIPPING! WHAT THE-" She raged, as she was then cut off by a pair of strong masculine hands clamping over her mouth, and pulling her back into the greenery, as she was then pressed into a certain orange haired male's body, which cut off her confidence and courage intirely at that moment. He then realized how they were positioned, and they quickly separated, both going a tad red on the cheeks at their previous contact with each other.

"Jack, did you hear something?" The raven haired girl asked, as the blonde haired purpled eyed former king just shook his head in a response to her question. He then sat up a little, whilst Carly still laid on the ground, glancing up at the night sky before her, admiring the stars and how they were dominated by the moon- reminding her of somebody in paticular.

"So...," Jack began, as he silenced himself for a moment, as he mused himself on what to say next, "Ruka moved in with Crow, hmm?" He blurted out a little, as Ruka and Crow suddenly went a little limp. Carly lazily opened one eye, and then went red, as she thought about her and Jack moving in together, but then came back to reality.

"Uh, yeah. I-I did hear about that! Weird couple, hey?" Carly answered back nervously, as she tried to throw back her fan girl thoughts on her and Jack's future, which was quite clear with all the bad luck she attracted, it would never cease to exist in her blue eyes, which now reflected the moon's illumination brightly, as she had not put on her typical glasses for this event. Meanwhile, Crow and Ruka were more embarrassed than ever.

"Yeah. I guess..." Jack paused, as Carly looked up at him, concerned for his current mood swings. He had been in this state since they left. He wasn't going to...confess...was he? No, he wasn't. Who would confess to a lowlife rookie reporter like herself who couldn't even write stories on cabbages growing in a field? He would probably go to confess to that ex-secretary of his, or possibly the girl that served his tea everday, she had gained feelings for him as well...

"Jack? Are you okay?" She asked, as Jack had rotated his body completley from her face, purple head lights closed off from the moon's radience, shutters preventing any light from cracking through the ice that was his heart and eye, however, ice did not always have to be a blue colour. Sometimes, it can be purple and red.

"Carly...," He softly whispered her name, as it evaporated into the nightly breeze, which whipped through her raven locks, as her eyes widened with shyness, he had never spoke her name in such a softness before. At least, not infront of her face before, as he was one to hide his eotions and shut away the world around him, even in his older years as a more, mature and patient adult.

(A/N: LOL! XD! Jack Atlas...patient...mature...PATIENT...LOL! XD XD..Okay, back to the story...XD)

"Yes, J-Jack?" She stuttered, as the emotions of shyness and awkwardess eveloped the rookie reporter, as the atmosphere between the two youthful rised in awkward tension and shyness. Jack then approached Carly, as he knelt down to where she was currently sitting (NOT MARRIAGE.), and then hugged her from behind, as she looked behind her, to see him smirking a little.

"J-Jack? Nani o shiteru no?*" Carly asked in a sudden surprise to his romantic gesture, as Ruka squealed a little bit from pur and utter delight, she had loved Carly and Jack together since she was just a young girl, and now they finally, could have a gesture of romance and action placed into one awesome setting.

"Carly. I'm saying once, so if you don't hear this, then your royally screwed." He informed her, as Crow and Ruka smacked their heads, pain emitting from the sudden pin pointed target, as thry knew that was not the way to put it, however, they then rotated their pair of lights toward the couple, as they resumed to watch the couple in action, as Crow readied a certain metallic object, his grey orbs shining with the essensce of michievous revenge.

"I...," He began, as the raven haired reportes eyes widened, in a sudden sense of realization of what he was going to say at that moment came to her mind.

"I-I...show something this way." He told her, as he then pressed his lips to hers, her eyes widening in shock, as small, liquidized crystals fell out from the crevices of her vast blue eyes, as she then gently closed her eyes, and responsed to his sudden but coffee scented gesture, as she then slowly and shyly, began to kiss him back.

The moment itself was a sweet filled miracle. Instead of his lips being rough, like his outer personality -which Carly could tell was an act, you could see that he did care-, they were soft and were scented by the sweet smell of coffee, not the tacky kind you get in the shops like blue eyes white mountain, more like, homemade coffee. And to Jack, her lips tasted of the sweet taste of gummy bears, which explained her love for them in a plenty sense. they had been waiting for this moment for over over six years, and he was going to chase after every moment he got with her, but he would never admit that to anybody -except Carly-, outloud. The cherry blossom petals were then painted by the moonlights radient essence of life, as they slowly parted to inhale the fresh air, foreheads still close together, Carly's cheeks pinged red, and Jack's slightly rosy.

"YES!" A voice suddenly screamed again from inside the green shrubs that surrounded the Neo Domino Park, where Carly and Jack had shared their kiss. They both looked at it suddenly, to see somebody then grab the voice originator down, as it was none other than Ruka, and Crow had to bring her down, wrapping his arms around her in an effort to silence her.

"Bloody fangirls..." Jack silently cursed, as Carly just say their, looking down at the whispy grass that swayed slowly in the midnight breeze, as she held a hand close to her heart, still dreaming about the kiss as she slowly closed her eyes, seemingly accepting, her future might come true, as her and Jack stood up, and gently hugged eachother, as Ruka and Crow then blushed at the scene.

"Wow...never knew the Atlas Book had it in him..." Crow stared at the couple wide eyed, his metallic but lively orbs now calmed due to the atmosphere of the current air surrounding the park. Ruka just looked the same as him-wide eyed.

"Y-yeah...Carly doesn't seem so shy anymore..." She replied, as she then looked at Crow from the corner of her golden orbs, and noticed he had been looking out at her from the corner of his lights as well. They both got lost in the connection of their eyes for a few seconds what seemed like an eternity.

"Uh..." They both gasped a little in unison, as they continued to stare for a little longer, not once breaking eye contact with eachother. They then went more wide eyed, as they then gasped and looked away, a face of sadness bestowed on their faces. Ruka, eager to break the tension between the two of them, had then noticed the camera in the ginger haired pranksters possesions, and that it was situated within Crow's left hand, clutched tightly in a vice-like grip.

"Crow! Why do you have a camera!" She asked loudly, now assured that the couple they had been previously spying on had now left the park. Crow glanced down at the camera, then slightly chuckled.

"Needed to get some proof didn't I?" He told her, as she giggled a little. Then, they both stood up, shaking off all the small twigs that thought their hair was a new home. Ruka then started to roll on the floor laughing.

"What?" Crow asked, rather annoyed with her sudden laughing outburst.

"Y-you! Your hair looks like a birdsnest! And your name is Crow!" She laughed, barely getting the words out of her mouth. Crow just grinned lightly, as he then pulled her up.

"Yup! Crow-Sama will always have bird essences!" He joked, as he then placed a hand on her shoulder, as they went back towards Crow-sorry, THEIR currently shared apartment.

* * *

Me: I think that one was better.

Logan: Wow, I liked that!

Aki: It was...nice.

Me: Okay! Please review!

** * Meness: Latvian for 'moon'.  
* Nani oh shiteru no?: Japanese for 'What are you doing?'**


	9. Chapter 9: Unrequited Feelings

Me: Okay, I decided to write another chapter, just a small filler, focusing on Patty.

Logan:...Patty? You mean the girl who you always pair Rua up with?

Aki: Well, who else would she pair him up with?

Logan:...You?

Me: In my couple one-shots, I did write that Rua had a crush on you, but you shall always be with Yusei in a deep faithshipping fangirls heart :D.

Me and all the faithshippers that ever existed: *Sighs*

Aki: Okay...Bebe doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, or any of it's characters. She just owns the respective plot of this story, the title of the first CrowXRuka writer on this site, and possibly the world, and the bitch, Carrie.

Me: Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. The main pairings for this story are: CrowXRuka (OMG, Seriously? Lol), PattyXRuaXOC-Carrie, AkiXYusei (Duh!), JackXCarly possibly with, if your god damn lucky, BrunoXSherry on the side and a tad ping of MikageXUshio :D **And take a look at my poll! Hopefully Crow and Ruka will win it! And please uppen this up to FIFTY reviews! Pretty, pretty please! You'll get waffle flavoured ice-cream!**

* * *

_***~Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: A Momental Goodbye~***_

**Chapter Nine:**

**Unrequited Feelings**

"Hey Patty! Come get your diary back if you can!" A familiar called to the mentioned girl, as they taunted her with a purple spotted diary, which contained her thoughts and locked secrets to her forementioned life and feelings, and she knew, if she let them flutter into the world, even for a fleeting moment, it could badly batter her reputation as a respective friend of the former Team 5D's, as well as a well recognized and well respected duelist in Neo Domino City.

Blonde coloured locks danced in rapid wind, rushing round after older, whom acted like younger children in her eyes, which were the also gender of male, as their cheekiness instinct enveloped them, causing them to be a bother to their younger sister, whom was currently quickly chasing around after the three youths. She was feeling slightly irratated at their arrogance and misbahaviour, as she accidently knocked down several folded and neatly cleanied clothes which were piled up on the kitchen side of their not so homely council flat in the process of chasing after them.

"Give it back to me...you...you...Yarō's!" She cursed the older male members of her family, as she silently mused upon herself and wished to get her own place away from these people as soon as she possibly could in her teenaged years, but she knew in her heart that certain oppurtunity was not going to arrive in her future any time soon.

"Oh my...somebodies getting a tad little moodier than normal now, isn't she guys?" The eldest of the mischivous trio, who was aptly named Yahiko and who was also aged twenty three, chuckled out as he mocked his younger sibling. As a sudden response to his teasing, the blonde locked girl just replied with a single grunt of annoyance and the anger slowly building up inside of her, she was normally such a patient person.

"Give. It. BACK!" She raged, as an angry colour of red started to emitt and take over the normally peaceful aura surrounding her, as she went to jump up for her personal thoughts journal. She knew, if the locked up secrets in that leaked out into the world, it would mean complete and utter embarrassment for herself, but she knew, that her brothers were not going to give up any time soon like she would have to quietly hope in her mind.

"Nuh-uh, Noodle-head." The second eldest brother, whom was named Sasaki and was around twenty one years of age, teased the eighteen year old, calling the rather irratated blonde haired girl by that acursed nick name she consequently loathed to be called, as her anger seemed to grow within those passing moments.

"Please, give it back." She then retorted to pleading, as the three brothers then looked in her chocolate brown orbs, feeling a moment of sincerity bestow upon themselves, as they dropped the diary and fled the scene, not wanting to further the sadness swelling up inside of Patty, as smaller tears formed in her heart.

She then inhaled a large bucket full of oxygen, as she then exhaled it out through her lungs, as that single breath of sadness seemingly dissolved into the atmosphere, only to be replaced with a gigantic rock forming in her throat at ground breaking speed, not ceasing to a hault any time soon, much to her displeasure. She then plonked herself onto a chair next to the main 'dining table' of the council flat, and proceeded to spill all of her unknown feelings onto ink droplets on paper, in her trusty diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Is this an obsession? _

_I constantly think of him. I can't help it! I mean, I gave him my first kiss, and it still didn't go through his thick head of his. However, the guy I fell in lo-have a crush, no. No more denying it. _

_I do love Rua. Wow! That's a big ink spot. That took long to write._

_The person I fell in love with? I don't know if he exists any longer. He's changed. Not just physically, but mentally as well, and in the way he treats his friends, and even Ruka._

_Did I mention Ruka moved into Crow's apartment? No? It's an unlikely pairing, but I think they are pretty cute together._

_Anyway. Rua just keeps having random hyperactive outbursts. And I know this IS Rua we are talking about, but it's just getting weird. He's angry, then he isn't. But this is not the Rua I know and love._

_Carrie._

_She's the root of it all. She comes here, prissy and prancy, like a typical spoilt bitch girl who CONSTANTLY get's her own way all the time! The...bitch!***Sorry for the swearing***. I mean, I have nothing against Americans at all-I even know a few of them, for example, my friend Rio Hawkins who I attend a biology class with, he's awesome. But she's racist! She thinks most Japanese people only like computers and tea ceremonies! YES, we are tradional, YES, we like computers, but so do they!_

_And I think she is doing something to Rua. As soon as I take a couple more courses at college (Which Crow has offered to help Ruka pay for, how sweet :D), I think I will figure out the root cause. Rua, can you please wait till then? I will help you. Pinky?_

_Before I forget, Diary, thank-you for always being here. _

_I don't know what I'd do without you. _

_And if Yahiko, Sasaki, Takuto OR Megumi get a hold of this._

_I. Will..._

**_MURDER._**

_Friend Forever,_

_Patty Smith._

The blonde haired eighteen year old then drew back her chair, as she then placed her small spotted thoughts-keeper close to her heart, gently closing her shutters away from the light of the illuminating sun which was over taking the consuming darkness in her shared apartment, as her chocolate brown headlights were then glazed with liquidized crystals, which began to slowly escape her eyes, and crash toward the ground, plummeting below and signifying her feelings.

She also remembered hazy memories of herself and Rua, before Carrie came into the picture and forcefully stole her limelight, like the time Rua carried her on his back after she had grazed her knee when they were both at the age of fourteen years, or the time he had waited a whole three hours for her to come out of her medical jab appointment, and she could go on forever.

She then remembered when she had gone to visit the forementioned teenaged person the other day, and it was not pretty between them.

_-FlashBack-_

_Patty gently knocked on the door to Rua's apartment, as she patiently awaited for the door to be answered from her knocking calls. However, her knocks were not currently being answered._

_She could, howeber hear noises within the apartment, so either they couldn't hear her, or were being totally cruel. However, the door then swung open, revealing a rather pale Rua._

_"P-Patty! W-What are you doing h-here?" He violently thrashed at her in a whispered silence. Patty just stared._

_"I-I...just came to say hi..." She feebly attempted to find a reasonable excuse for even bothering to visit Rua-she had not really said hi to him for a while, not since the...airport incident. But it was rather in vain, as he seemed to see right through her feeble attempts._

_"H-h-h-hi...n-now please...go." He silently pleaded, as a voice called within what Patty guessed to be their living room, where Patty guessed Carrie was currently standing at._

_"Rua! Babe! It's ready!" She called, as Rua gulped a little, but not enough to be noticed by Patty. Carrie then approached the door, to see Patty standing there, confused in the eye. _

_"Umm..." Patty mused a little, as Carrie then smirked, grabbing the neck of Patty's shirt, and piercing her skin whilst she made that single motion, as she pleaded in Rua's eyes, which he responded with a look of concern, but still did nothing._

_"Look hun. Don't take what you can't afford. Just find another, theres plenty out there." She piereced into Patty, as she then almost began to cry as a response. Rua then made contact with her, as she gasped a little._

_It was a look...of sincerity and apologetic senses. Something she hadn't seen from Rua in a long time._

_"B-bye...Patty." He said goodbye, as Patty looked away from him, Carrie had long since left the scene._

_"Bye...Rua." She conclueded, as he closed the door away from her, a small glistening droplet falling onto the pavement._

_Patty ran, letting the tears stream out behind her, as a tealed haired male just watched from a window from afar, a small cold tear now running down his face, in a response to what he had gotten himself, and everybody he held dear to his heart, into._

_That wasn't even half of what was to come yet._

_-End Of FlashBack-_

Dear Kami, she still loved him. She was eighteen years old, and in love with an idiot.

Dear Kami, Ruka better still be a virgin by the time she is twenty, but most of all...

Dear Kami, she was in love with an idiot, and a blind on at that.

Dear Kami, let him see the light soon...

* * *

Me: Short chapter, but I'm satisfied :D Hopefully I didn't throw TOO many people off, but this is a main pairing as well.

Aki: Should have mentioned the pairing in the first place.

Logan: She did.

Aki: Really?

Logan: Yeah. Back in 'Arrivals, New Secrets?' Or something along those lines.

Aki: Oh.

Me: Please review!


	10. Chapter 10: Wrath of The Shared Heart

Me: Okay guys, I promise, this is NOT a filler chapter!

Aki: Finally, I bet they are sick of them already.

Logan: Yeah.

Me: Sorry. I've had a couple of mock exams this week, studying, homework, AND I've been ill D:

Logan: Sucks to be you, hmm?

Aki: Well it would.

Me: You guys are so mean to me sometimes. Now, if you don't hurry up and do the disclaimer, I'll go over to the kitchen, and I will have to start cookig for you guys aga-

Logan and Aki: Bebe doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

Me: *Sigh* What is so bad about fish-stick jelly dipped in mayonaise?

* * *

**_*~Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: A Momental Goodbye~*_**

**Chapter Ten:**

**Raging Wrath Of The Shared Heart.**

She was determined. Determined to make her brother see the light, for just one day.

A teal haired girl clenched her fist tightly, refusing to let any oxygen into the free world surrounding the palm of a sweating ball, curled up and the insides darkened from the blue planet surrounding them, devoid of any form of sheen whatsoever. She just gently strolled along a dusty, worn down street in the broad daylight of the month of March, easing gentleness of her pacing, was truly a striking comparison of compared to her sudden determination and fiery mood.

Ruka had now gotten so fed up with her golden orbed brother constantly ignoring herself, and all of his friends around him. It truly broke her heart, in more ways than one. For one, he was ignoring his own sister, and she loved him very dearly, as she held him as the most important person in her life. Another, was Patty. She was in love with her brother, because she had recently broke down crying, saying that she did infact, still hold feelings for him. And he chucked a girl like her away?

**Madness. Or idiocy. You can't quite tell with Rua, he's a little bit of both, with some eccentric traits on the side.**

She then exhaled a deep sigh, as she then released her tightly clenched hand from her vice-like grip, freeing herself of the extra stress. She inhaled a deep breath, as she had now arrived at her destination-Rua and...Carrie's, apartment. Truthfully, she was fed up with Carrie and her bratty behaviour, but she simply just braved each day she saw the bi-girl with a broad smile upon her now mature, but still childlike, face and complexion.

Thoughts aside her at that moment in time, she then gently knocked on the door of her ex-apartment that she had given to her brother as a deep and meaningful apology for not paying his bills whilst he was away in America, studying for the pro-leagues. She had to give him her thanks really, as now she was residing in another, homely apartment with her best friend, one who's bond she would hold close to her heart forever, deeply awaiting the legends gold to arrive in her life,

"W-what!" A ruff, but familiar voice called out to the knocker, as the door suddenly swang open rapidly, giving a small jolt of surprise to the claw signer bearer's thoughts. Rua then gave a glance at Ruka, and goofly smiled, but then his face went back to being more annoyed.

"Hey Rua. I was wondering, do you want to come out today?" Ruka asked patiently, as she awaited for an answer to come out and off of Rua's oral cavity, but no noise emitted off of him, causing the teal haired female twin to look at her brother with confusion, with a small essence of quick passing but still voice filled with worry, and concern for the golden-eyed heart signer.

"No." He replied. Ruka then got a little angrier at her brother. He was recently pushing everybody away, not talking to her, Patty, Yusei or any of his other school friends, which he promised he would stay in contact with. The raging anger was burning her heart, and was also starting to seethe inside of her, but she let it subside, in the form of a tightly clenched fist, which Rua had yet to notice was clenched tightly.

"Why not?" The golden orbed eighteen year old quizzed her twin brother openly, as Rua just gave off a fire-eyed fury resembling stare. Ruka just locked the connection in their eyes, as Rua then just rotated away from her completely, avoiding eye contact. The strange but nose-quenching odour was still there from a few days ago, when she had last visited him.

"Cuz. Don't wanna. You guys just ain't worth my time anymore." He stated to the golden eyed female, making her blood suddenly boil to such a high temperature. As her brother was about to shut the door on the teal haired girl, she halted it's conductive moment with her foot mid-way, possessing an informal slow-burn about her, an unusual emotion for Ruka to posses within her.

"Well then, you'd better listen up! I am absolutely sick of you ignoring us Rua! Sick of it! What the hell is wrong with you!" She shouted, the wrath and anger of the stress being built up inside of her swelling out of her in those few passing minutes in time. The teal haired twin just stared at her in a response to her sudden outrage.

"You've stopped talking to us! You do nothing but ignore us all now! Are we dead weight to you now or something? 'Cuz I sure in hell don't know THAT answer! Or are you just being a plain spoilt brat! I just don't understand you anymore, Rua!" The teal haired girl wrathed at her brother, whom just watched his sister's outburst of hidden emotions of anger fill up the atmosphere surrounding them, as he frowned angrily in a response.

However, he himself had then got angry at the eighteen year old art student. He rapidly moved his arms, and pinned Ruka against the wall, making her unable to escape. Fear welled up inside of Ruka, but she mentally refused to be a victim of depression and worry for her brother any longer. She had worried for him long enough, and he was just not being fair any longer, ignoring them, and making them worry sick about him ALL the time.

"S-shut, the h-hell up!" He commanded hi eighteen year old sister whom was an art student, as Ruka winced a little in fright as a response, but then looked in his golden eyes, giving her brother the message that, she was no longer paralyzed by the fear she had once possessed just a few short seconds ago, and she now held newly found courage.

"No! You shut up!" She told him, as he pressed her shoulders harder against the wall, as she winced in pain slightly, eyes tightly clenched together, as small blue liquidized crystals started, forming in the cracks and crevices of her head lights, water droplets of pain falling and crashing down from her illumination detectors, as she then tried to free herself of his vice-like grip.

"Y-your...you are...you are...**YOU ARE NO LONGER MY BROTHER, Rua**!" She declared, as Rua gasped a little in shock. He then frowned in anger in a response to her sudden declaration, pressing his own sister harder against the wall, as her winces in pain became even more obvious to the world, the notes of anguish and discomposure escaping off of her lips in cries of woe.

"Y-yes I am! Be q-quiet!" He stuttered, as he then felt something rapidly move across his face.

Ruka had just slapped him.

He stared.

He stared at his rather, but clearly, upset sister.

"What have you done with my brother! Your not him anymore! You've changed! I...I...I hate you, I hate what you have become! Your pushing us all away! What's wrong with you! Are you some kind of alien! YOUR NOT THE BROTHER I KNEW!" She cried out to her teal haired twin, the tears pouring out of her face, crashing down onto the dusty pavement below, the unfamiliar odour seemingly fading out and sinking deep into the atmosphere surrounding the two siblings.

"J-just l-leave me alone, Ruka." He commanded her to do such an action. The art student then opened her mouth to reject, but saw the childlike plea in her brothers orbs, as he in fact, was secretly pleading and wishing for her to leave him alone. Ruka's tears then began to crash even harder, as Rua freed her from his vice-like grip.

"Please." He pleeded. Ruka just nodded, in a response to his sudden and unexpected plead.

"...Okay..." She silently whispered to herself.

She then briskly scampered off into the distance, rotating into a hidden corner, unable to be detected by light receptors at all. Rua just stared intensley at the scampering female figure, whom was clearly and truly, emotionally crestfallen, and madly upset with what her brother had just told her to do. It was quite clear that she was truly heartbroken with what he had just declared that she should have to do, but tried to ignore the giant lump in her throat.

But in that intense glance, a single, blue cold water droplet dripped down his pale cheek, as he just felt the cold morning breeze cut into him, as if it was meant to be a punishment for the actions he had just performed to his sister. He simply closed his shutters, not allowing any light to able itself to crack in and illuminate the place with light aplenty, as he thought of her name.

_Ruka..._

_

* * *

_

The teal haired girl simply scampered through the streets of Neo Domino city, blinded, or shieled, from the world by the weeping of her heart, the evidence she was in anguish over her brother's command to leave him alone pouring from her eyes onto the dirty and rubbish-filled pavement below her, that was supporting her from being swallowed whole into the ground, but that is where she deeply wished to be held at that current moment in time.

Shutters closed, she continued to conduct the on-going movement of the limbs supporting her body, not showing any possible signs of ceasing for anybody at all. Truthfully, she was in an angry and fiery mood, her normal, kind and gentle personality replaced with the pain and anguish of the sudden events happening today.

She was so blinded by the tears crashing down from her face, she failed to noticed two figures approaching her, not showing any signs of moving out the way for the running teal haired, eighteen year old, art student. So, she continued to run, even if it meant crashing roughly into the innocent by standers.

Which she dhad achieved. She just crashed into a middle-aged woman, with long brown hair, and her, what Ruka presumed, was her young son, with short, choppy and spiky, brown hair, and he was about eight years old. All three of them had then crashed down onto the floor, simply in an upright seated position. Ruka quickly got herself up, hatred still fueling her eyes.

"Watch it!" She bellowed at the innocent pedestrians, whom just glanced up at her in shock. At least, the little boy did. As the middle-aged ordinary arose from her position caused by the impact, she just simply jeered and scoffed in disgust, as she brushed the cloudy dust off of her clothes. As she conducted that common activity, she had been giving Ruka an evil glare that pierced into the teal haired girl like a thousand daggers piercing into a rotten catch of prey, tearing off every limb in seconds.

"Yuuki, make sure you DON'T end up with a girl like that, I am dearly begging you of this son, okay?" She pleaded with her son, as he just gave her a toothy grin and nodded eagerly, as his mother seemed to breath a heavy sigh of relief for her young son, he was going to get a good girl when he was older, or she could have simply been mocking Ruka, whom had since taken off from that scene.

Many eyes burned onto the fleeing teal haired eighteen year old, but she continuously chose to constantly ignore the glares and looks she had gained from the passing strangers in the city. She just simply closed her eyes, seemingly accepting the constant looks of odness she had got from crying out loud. She then felt herself crash into a strong chest.

"Ruka?" The voice questioned. Ruka opened one single golden window to the soul, to see a familiar (You guessed it), mop of orange hair, with gray metallic orbs starting wide-eyed at her, as she had haulted for a few seconds, before trying to take off again.

"Ruka!" Crow called out, as he grabbed her hand, preventing her from leaving him without an explanation. Ruka just struggled-she wasn't about to be taken victim by another person again, regardless whether they were trying to help her or not, she needed to just keep running until all the tears had come out.

"Get off me!" She bellowed at the tail signer-bearer, as he gasped a little in shock, as Ruka then retorted to punching him, they weren't hard blows, but the teal haired girl refused to stop, as he then caught her by surprise after both his hands were placed onto her cheeks (Like what Joey/Jounochi did to Maii in her duel with Dark-Marik).

"No. Now, what's up?" He asked, gently smiling at the clearly distressed eighteen year old, as she continued to let off the water works, caused by her brothers command. She then placed a head on Crow's chest, crying outloud, like she had done a few previous weeks ago. The ginger haired prankster wasn't caught by surprise this time, but he did not respond.

"Me...me and Rua got in a fight!" She cried out, as she barely managed to wail out the reason why she was acting in such a peculiar manner to the grey lamped signer, as he just simply raised one single slender orange eyebrow to the teal haired art student.

He then gripped her shoulders softly, and slowly pulled her away from his chest, so he could face her, head lights to head lights, as she took notice of his facial expression toward her revalation, and gulped a ball of oxygen down her throat, realizing how close the two of them really were to eachother, but let her emotions slide for this moment.

"But...you guys have fights all the time, right? So why the water-works on this one?" He asked curiously, as Ruka looked down, feeling the same dejection she had felt earlier from the raging conflict that had caused herself and her teal haired brother to clash in a most unusual way for the duo.

"I...got angry...and...and...I said Rua wasn't my brother! He was so upset...he stuttered...he...pinned me against that wall...I slapped him...What kind of sister am I?" She asked herself, mentally and outspoken, as she smiled to herself, but not a true smile. What type of sister was she? Truly, did she deserve a brother like Rua?

"Your a wonderful sister." Crow answered back to the blubbering eighteen year old, as she just glanced back at him, her orbs shining with wonder and achnowledgement of a hidden feeling that the orange haired prankster held for the eighteen year old, in which her brain had yet to figure out for itself.

"Eh?" She gasped, as Crow's cheeks tinted the slightest pink.

"Rua's a lucky bastard to have somebody like you looking after him, and looking out for him like you do. Your a wonderful person Ruka, you just don't see yourself that way." He told her, face turned away. Ruka then went beat red, mouth slightly curvy at the black-feathered duelists delcaration-much better than the delcaration Rua had told her to conduct earlier.

"Anyways!" Crow suddenly jolted the outburst at the golden eyed female, making her respond to his sudden hyperactive but helpful and outburst with a jump of surpise, "How's about we go take your mind off of it, 'kay?" He suggested, causing Ruka to give off a broad smile, one he hadn't seen off of the teal haired girl in a long while, which caused him to give a light smirk of his own to the golden eyed signer.

"Umm...okay!" She replied back, as they headed toward their apartment, to dry off the messy tears that stained Ruka's face. But the thing was, Crow was holding Ruka's hand tightly the whole way there.

And she held it back, never letting go.

Both had red faces, but were smiling, inside and out.

And although their may be questions that needed to be answered, for today, they would just enjoy themselves.

* * *

Me: Okay guys, SORRY if this is fairly short!

Aki: Yeah. By the way, for those of you itching to know-

Logan: The thing that is wrong with Rua is going to be revealed VERY soon!

Aki: HEY!

Logan: Hehe!

Me: *Sigh* Yes. Thanks for giving the spoilers away. -Sarcasm.- Please review!


	11. Chapter 11: Old Memoirs Arise

Me: Alright guys. I understand my description in this story is getting a little too much now, so I am going to be toning it down a little bit. However, it will take an amount of time, so hopefully this will be a little better.

Aki: Yeah. I mean, 'headlights to headlights?'

Logan: It got too confusing. That's probably why your getting less and less reviews.

Me: *Sniff* I know. Oh yeah guys, I will only update this story if I get at least 5 reviews per chapter.

Logan: Harsh.

Aki: Yeah. Bebe doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, she just owns the respective plot and her OC, Carrie.

Me: Oh yeah, something's hinted in this chapter.

Aki: What is?

Me: Why should I tell you?

Logan:...Let's just get on with the story okay?

Aki and Me:...Fine.

* * *

**_*~Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: A Momental Goodbye~*_**

**Chapter 11:**

**Old Memoirs Arise**

The teal haired girl was led back into the familiar, homely apartment, tightly gripping the hand of the ginger haired duelist hand as she was being whisked away. However, a various assortmant of different thoughts were still whirring around in her head, from the previous conflict shared between herself and her brother. Many efforts of mental activity, trying to break the scene from her mind, were not yet successful, as she failed to break free from those single words.

_Leave me alone._

That single line shattered her from the inside. If she were one to be so poetic, she would say it shattered the very essence of her already fragile heart into millions of broken fragments. However, she was not one to be so poetic.

"Ruka...Ruka?" A voice questioned, as she managed to snap back to reality, to see a concerned look spilled over the black-feathered duelists complextion. She just gave off a small sigh, exhaling the tower blocks air as she did so. She then let her eyes gaze at him, as she graced him with a small smile of her's, indicating an apology.

"Sorry. Spaced out a little." She explained, as Crow responded with a small smirk of non-believence. He then noticed, their hands were still interwined with each other, and went a little pink at the contacted grip with the younger female signer. The golden eyed youth managed to figure out why he was so red in the face, and they, hesitantly, freed their grip of each other.

"So...you wanna wash your face now?" Crow suggested awkwardly, in an attempt to throw off the awkward tension that still hung in the air. Ruka cleared her throat, a little attempt of her own, as she tried to throw off that type of tension, by just simply nodding her head in response.

"Okay, I will. I'm also getting changed in their, so no peaking, 'kay?" She answered, as Crow nodded, still a little red from the previous awkward tension. She just raised a single eyebrow, before going back into the blue and white bathroom, in her not so small attempt to find the sink, and wash away all of her worries for a while.

She allowed the cool, clearless liquid to be freed of is metal prison, as she cupped her hands and doused her face with the liquidized crystals, as the remainder of it, just simply poured itself away. She used the water to cleanse herself of any worries, for the temporary moment, of course.

The golden orbed girl then grabbed some cold-enduring clothes, which were hanging outside the door, well, hanging on a hand, which Crow had then passed to her, but did not close his eyes, for she was not bare-clothed. She changed into something a little more appropriate for the...date, that she was about to enduce on with the orange haired delivery-man.

"You done yet?" Crow asked through the door.

"Yeah! Hang on Crow! Dear Kami, your so impatient!" The eighteen year old scolded Crow, as she opened the door, revealing what she had dressed herself into for that afternoon. Gray orbs slowly widened, as an effect toward the sight.

She dressed herself into a plain, dark purple skirt, with a black belt. She also had a pair of black leggings on with it, which had very slight, translucent silver swirls, in a midst of different mixutres. Her tee-shirt, was a black, short sleeved type, with black rips around the chest area, the ripped holes covering up the area with pink fabric. She had white, flat shoes on, with silver buckles. And she also wore a white beret on her head, with her hair let down loosely. Crow just blinked a few times, before shaking his head.

"K'ay, let's go clear your head then!" Crow enthusiased, as the teal haired girl just expressed her emotions of happiness and joy through a tender and beaming smile.

"Hai!"

* * *

Teal hair bobbed up and down frantically, as Crow pulled Ruka though the bustling crowds that surrounded the certain destination they were headed that fresh and warm Spring day, still acting like a child from those long six years ago, when he had been at the prime of his duelist career. Ruka had to glance down at their hands, in which were still interwined with eachother.

"Well, here we are!" Crow gleefully cheered, as golden orbs just rolled.

"Here...?" Ruka questioned, as Crow stopped cheering, in a response to her questioning.

"Y'know, the theme park? It should look slightly fami-" Crow paused mid sentence, as it struck him, to the previous memoirs that arose in his head by glancing around properly at the destination, slightly halting his advances.

"...iliar." He finished, as the eighteen year old just glanced at the visually disturbed twenty five year old, concern spilled onto her face. She, too, looked around, to try to find the root cause of what caused his sudden halt. But to no avail, she could not figure the locked puzzle out, so she retorted to waving her palms infront of his face.

"Crow..? Are...are you alright?" She asked, worry now filling the assortmant of notes that rolled off of her toungue. Crow's gray eyes then managed to kickstart his brain into gear, and drag him back into the real world's proper reality.

"...Huh? I'm fine!" He reassured, as he gave off a goofy grin, waving flat palms infront of, a rather not-so convinced eighteen year old art student. He slightly sweatdropped, but the fear of being found out swelled up inside of him.

"Sure you are...anyways, where do we go first?" Ruka asked, as Crow just beamingly grinned.

"Hmmm...how's about...maybe the...oh, how about the D-Wheel racing games that are in the arcade?" He asked her, as her orbs shimmered in the afternoon's radience, shining with an excited emotion of passion and glee to the mention of her favourite arcade game.

"HAI!" She bellowed, as Crow looked at her sudden mood change, seemingly glad that the whole awkward subject had now been left, trailing in the dust for that afternoon.

They went on plenty of rides, as the two of them were there almost three hours. Several activities included the D-Wheel racing game, which Ruka kept insisting she was the best at, only to be royally thrashed at it fifteen times in a row by the twenty-five year old, which earned him a slap on the head when he dared to boast about it, only to laugh it off later.

Another ride they had went on was the water slide, which Crow had unhappily agreed to. Secretly, he held a deep hatred of the colourless liquid, and had only agreed to it in an attempt to impress Ruka-which he would never admit outloud. It resulted in Ruka smiling for joy at the end, Crow visibually annoyed, and many Crow Hogan fangirls soaked to the bone, sighing in defeat as their chainsaws refused to admit power into their advances.

Also, they had decided to pass going on the D-D-R machine, for Crow's personal reasons. Ruka didn't question, although she was highly curious about his sudden mood change.

They went on more countless rides after those encounters, but the amounts of moving and jumping were taking it's toll on the youths, as they both halted to a stop, impressed by the amount of rides they had went on together so far.

"So that marks...10,652,3050, and 1 ride's we've been on so far, counted the repeatitions, of course." Crow announced, as he glanced at the teal haired girl, whom's response was just a single sweatdrop.

"...Nerd." She insulted.

"HEY! AT LEAST I CAN COUNT, UNLIKE-" Crow paused again, as another person came to his mind, as Ruka tilted her head in curiousity of his sudden mid-pause.

"Unlike...?" She mused slightly, as Crow rubbed the back of his head.

"Unlike...Jack!" Ruka raised a single arched eyebrow, as Crow attempted to throw her off.

_Mghph..._

A certain owner of teal hair's cheeks suddenly brightened, as she held her stomache. Crow just chuckled slightly, as Ruka pouted in a response...to his response.

"Hey!"

"How's about we get some food, neh?" Crow suggested, as Ruka's eyes widened.

"I know just the place, let's go now!" She jeered, as she suddenly charged at Crow with lighting speed, dragging him by the ear as she sped off toward their next destination. However, as they trailed along, it seemed to remind a certain ginger haired duelist of an old memoir, one that had been buried and locked down for a while.

It had finally arisen again.

* * *

Me: I KNOW IT'S FILLER.

Aki: Geez...not again.

Logan: Wasn't R-

*Mouth gets covered*

Me: BAD LOGGIE! BAD! Anyways guys...here's a preview!

**_"Rua...your not...it's not true!"_**

**_"Ruka, I need to tell you something now."_**

**_"Yusei...what's going on? Do you...know what's wrong with Rua? If your keeping it from Ruka, I'll never forgive you!"_**

**_"NO!"_**

Me: Well? Haha, lot's is going to be revealed next chapter :D


	12. Chapter 12: Screaming Midnight

Me: Okay, next chapter! Ooh! I like this one!

Aki: I'm actually excited for this chapter.

Logan: Sod this story, I want Last Shadow Burning to be updated!

Me: It will! But this is my main story at the moment.

Logan: Oh...

Aki: Bebe doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, but does own Carrie, and there is spoilers for episode 159. Oh my god, I'm actually doing the disclaimer on no demand.

Logan: That just shows what happens when your in the same room as Bebe for too long.

Me: Do you two want a free trip to Ohio caused by me hitting you in the face with my suitcase?

Aki and Logan:...No...

Me: Good. Now, on with the chapter. Oh yeah guys...can I PLEASE have ten reviews on this one? I will update if I get six...but if I get over ten...I'll do a special faithshipping chapter! Pretty please?

* * *

_***~Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: A Momental Goodbye~***_

**Chapter 12:**

_**Screaming Midnight Revelations.**_

They still walked next to each other, both still feeling the essence and emotion of glee emitting around them, and a pure purple and clear aura, whilst another unknown emotion was begging to crack above the surface.

"Well, here we are!" Ruka cheered rather happily to the ginger haired duelist, as he just looked up, and a sweat drop slowly formed around the back of his head prior to seeing the teal haired girls reaction.

"Umm...Kentucky Fried McBurgerking...?" He muttered the unusual restaurant's name quietly under his breath, due to his fear of getting caught by the rather quick-emotion changing girl infront of him, whom seemed cheered up from before.

"Hai! It's apparently the best resurant in town right now, since it just opened. I think I've heard the name before...somewhere off of an Internet show?" Ruka's constant talking seemed to fade off into the background, as Crow began to enter a phase of deep thoughts.

However, secretly, he was deeply relieved to see his best friend back to her old self, but he was also rather not in the mood to be in this very place, as it bought up-what seemed to be happy at the time for him- sad memoirs of his teenaged life-which was not that long ago, only seven years since the whole Ark Cradle incident. Who knew Yusei could have been from the future, but was a robot...but he wasn't?

"Crow...Crow?" Ruka began to persist his name in a rhythm of repetition, as he seemed to have wondered off into a dream world of his own. She then sighed deeply, as she waved a hand infront of his face, in an attempt to awaken him from his mid-day semi-slumber. (A/N: What's with all the hyphens?)

"Huh? Oh, right! Food!" He tried to recollect of what Ruka had been previously babbling on about, before he entered his dream world. Ruka just closed her shutters and sighed, as she placed a single hand to her forehead, which was now becoming red with her constantly slapping it in aggravation.

"No...baka...but anyways, let's go in, neh?"" The teal haired eighteen year old suggested, as Crow nodded awkwardly, probably from the previous tension of the earlier encounter.

"A-ah...let's go." He answered back, as the two both walked into the restaurant come fast food place.

The two young youths had approached the door of the fast food restaurants, ready to find a table to be seated at. To Crow's complete and utter surprise, the restaurant beared a striking resemblance to that of WacDonalds, Neo Domino City's version of the world wide 'McDonalds.' Only here, they serve vegetables in cooked meals, and only 10% of obese people that eat here get diabetes.

"Crow! Here's an empty table! Come over and sit down!" A voice called, as the ginger haired prankster found out he was spacing out again, into his own little world of thoughts. He saw Ruka waving slightly at him, indicating him to go over there and sit down next to her, which is what he was just going to conduct.

"Ah! Comin'! He replied back, raising his own voice a little, but not too much that it would attract so much attention. He then lazily pulled at seat out from under the table, and plonked his butt on it. (LOL)

"Crow, can't you have a little decency?" Ruka scolded the twenty-five year old, as he just wearily opened one shutter, allowing illumintation to flood into his orbs.

"I grew up in the Sattellite. This IS decency." Crow joked, making Ruka go a little mad, clearly stating she was when she clipped him round the ear with a hairbrush.

"OUCH!" He moaned, as a mass amount of eyes turned their way, causing them to blush a little in the embarrassment of being watched by other people, hoping they would not be mobbed for autographs again, for the third time that month.

"Crow, I know you used that excuse last time, remember? When Zora scolded you for not having table manners at her annual 'Clock Respiritualist Day'!" Ruka mildly remembered, as the memoir of that event flooded back into her mind. It was ironic that the only people able to put Crow back into his place were Martha, Zora, Aki and herself.

"Do you HAVE to mention that day?" Crow asked, as he pouted in the process. Ruka just simply giggled, which was a melody so simply, but soft and sweet to Crow's sound detectors, or ears, if you were one to be so simple..

"Hai, anyways, what do you want to eat?" Ruka asked, now avoiding the subject of the previous conversation, much to Crow's thankful and clear relief. He scoured the list of meals and prices, looking for something that DIDN'T involve anything to do with birds, eggs or meat in anyway, shape or form. As it was well known, Crow was in fact: Vegetarian.

"Nah, don't wanna eat here. Got too much meat, 'nd not enough veggie options." Crow cooly responded to her question, as Ruka just rolled her eyes in laughable realization.

"Well, there ARE salads." Crow looked up at her, as if he had just realized it. Ruka laughed a little, but stopped dead when the look in his eyes told her he was serious about not knowing.

"You..._did _know there were salads...right?" She asked, as Crow just pouted. A waiter then came up to them, as they told him their meals which they wanted prepared, as he scribbled it down, and went to tell the chef...er...teenagers on part-time, preparing meals with sweaty palms, exhausted breaths that exhaled into the air, evaporating into the steam which was like the volcano steam of hell, to them anyway, and bored facial expressions, clearly indicating they did not want to be there.

"Hey...isn't that Ruka over there?" Ruka suddenly jumped upon hearing her name being called, as she rotated her eyes to pin-poin the original source of where the sound was emitting off of, and saw some girls her age, whom were also in the same class as her that also attended her college.

"Y'know, I think it is. And-wait, who's that guy with her? A boyfriend, perhaps?" The teal haired girl felt her face heat up different shades of red and pink, as a certain bird named male, Crow, then managed to listen in on the conversation the college girls were discussing about the pair. He then found himself slowly sinking far and deep down into his seat as well, going a little pink on his complexion as well, due to embarrassment.

"Wait...isn't that Crow? Isn't he like, seven years older than her?" One of them discussed. Crow got a little angry at that part of the discussion. So what if he was? Didn't mean he couldn't date her...did it? He then shook the thoughts out of his mind, back into the consuming abyss below, which contained all sorts of other lost and locked secrets of his mind.

"Yeah...but if she's dating him...isn't that a bad reputation? I mean, the teachers are fine with it, but what about the students? All I know is, she's probably going to get bullied, BADLY." Ruka had then heard enough. She grabbed Crow's arm in a fit of pure annoyance, and dragged him out of the restaurant, forgetting their food, but she did not have any care for that right now.

* * *

Ruka, still in a huff from before, due to the discussion of the college girls that she attended the college with, was still burning in anger with a clear anger sign on her forehead. Crow, whom was being pulled along by her, just sighed deeply as he watched her storm off repeatedly, as he rolled his gray eyes. Suddenly, the teal haired girl stopped in mid-place, bangs covering her lamps.

"Crow...," She began, as the aforementioned tilted his head to the side in curiosity, as to wondering why she had stopped mid-trail in the first place, and why she was slightly shaking.

"Yeah? Do you wanna go back there and get lunch or 'somat?" He suggested, as the one he was currently conducting a conversation with gently shook her head in a response to his previous suggestion.

"No, it's not that." She answered. Crow just raised one eyebrow at her.

"What is it then?" He asked.

Thanks for today but...I still haven't forgotten." Crow's orbs widened intensely, as Ruka glanced up at him, her eyes shimmering with intensity, and lit up do to the illumination of the sun-beam rays that were reflecting down on her glinting eyes, which were still shimmering with a type of passion.

"And," She continued, "I...I'm going to see Rua tommorow. Gomen, but...I need to figure out why he is acting this way, and I know that you said to stay away from him for a few days...but...I...I..." She trailed off, as Crow just nodded in agreement.

"I understand. Should I go with you tomorrow?" He asked the teal haired girl.

"Yeah, please." She responded, as the two of them headed home, but Crow then paused, as he saw a familiar mop of dark violet hair swish past him at a quick speed.

"Crow? What's wrong? Is there something bothering you over there or something like that?" Ruka said his name and asked a few simple questions, as he just stared in wonder at the place he had recently saw the mop of dark violet tresses of hair. He then just shook his head, trying to rid himself of that certain memory.

"Nothing, it's nothing. Let's go now, 'kay?" He told the eighteen year old art student, as the two of them then headed for home, unaware of the person that was glaring daggers at them intensely, though not in an evil of mean tense, more like, a jealous tense. And that person, whom was watching them, is also an important figure in Crow's past.

* * *

One day had passed since the pairs first...friendly outing, where Ruka had resolved, but not cleared her head of the fight with her twin brother, whom had changed drastically from the hyperactive, sugar loving, but friendly and selfless kid she used to know, to the moody, anti-social and seemingly cruel teenager, who's moods could even rival that of Sly's.

Aki had also been worrying about the male twin, as she helped Yusei out on his D-Wheel engine yet again, as she had been doing for the past nine months Carrie had even first stepped into Neo Domino City. The very mention of the girl made her blood boil to the core of her bones, which made her just simply smack her in the face.

"Neh neh, Yusei." Aki attempted to strike up the conversation of Rua, since Yusei was really the only one whom he spoke with nowadays. He just glanced at her with one single cobalt blue eye.

"Mm?" He grunted as a reply, still highly focused on typing away numurous binary material on the computer, which Aki could now just barely understand. Since Bruno was out for the day, Aki was the only one Yusei could really ask for help, besides Jack whom was busy at a poetry reading class.

"Do you know what's up with Rua lately? I mean, he's been acting like a complete weirdo for nine months, ever since he got here!" Aki asked, and the last part she said out of pure annoyance, reflecting her feelings toward the current events. Yusei just hid his eyes under his bangs, not revealing them to the world.

"..." Yusei remained silent. Aki looked at him.

"Yusei...do you...know what's wrong with Rua?" Aki finally came to the conclusion, of why Yusei was the only one Rua really spoke to, as it all finally clicked inside of her mind.

_He know's what's wrong._

"..." Yusei remained silent. Aki got even more angry with him.

"If your keeping it from Ruka on purpose, I'll never forgive you! You hear! Never!" She raged suddenly, as the feelings of anger and depression for her younger-sister like figure manifested inside her heart. Yusei just glanced at her, sadness swelling up inside his own heart and mind. Secretly, he desperatly wanted to lift this burden off of his shoulders, but for the sake of his friends, would keep it locked up.

"You DO know, don't you! What is it!" She shouted even more, as Yusei just hid his eyes yet again, seemingly ashamed of the knowledge he knew, and was keeping from one of his closest friends, whom deserved to know.

"I'm sorry. I can't say." He simply stated to the clearly angry twenty-four year old, as her blood boiled even more, as she stood up, to bring herself face to face with Yusei, ignoring the butterflies inside her heart of being this close to him.

"Can't say? Yusei, was type of PITIFUL excuse is that?" She questioned him angrily, as an arm then was about to make contact with his face at a frightling, lightning-like speed, but was caught in Yusei's grasp, as Aki gasped.

"If Ruka knew, it would break her so much, she would probably end up the same as Rua. I'll tell you, but you can't tell anybody else, okay? You have to promise this Aki." Yusei instructed, as Aki blused a little from being that close to his body, like they were seven years ago, when he took her out for their first...date.

"A-alright..." She stuttered, as he let go.

"Rua...is-"

* * *

Me: HAHA! I am so evil :D

Aki: WHAT? You said you would reveal it this chapter!

Logan: Bebe, this has to be the lowest thing you have ever done.

Me: Oh, this is a special 2-part chapter. I'm actually writing the next one as we speak.

Logan: You'd better. Or you are going to get a lot of angry fans with chainsaws and baseball bats.

Aki: ANYWAYS, please review! The next one will be up by...tommorow some time, if Bebe can be bothered. Or she may leave it another week.


	13. Chapter 13: Sudden Truths Revealed

Me: Haha! The BIG chapter, that everybody has been waiting for this time!

Logan: Big revelations! This is getting me excited!

Aki: I already know in the story.

Me: I know, jeez, stop being a show-off, I know to.

Logan: I DON'T! I SHOULD know!

Aki: You'll find out in the flaming chapter. Stop complaining and just read it.

Logan: *Grumbles*

Me: *Sighs* I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, but own Carrie and the plot...

* * *

**_*~Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: A Momental Goodbye~*_**

**Chapter 13:**

_**Sudden Truths Revealed.**_

Ruka raced toward her brothers flat, as quickly as her legs could carry her in such winds. The gale forces were stronger than her, occasionally blowing herself and Crow off of their feet. But she was determined. Determined to find out the truth about her brother, after all, she should, and was supposed to be worried about him.

The two scampering youths were both fully out of breath when they finally reached their destination, Rua's apartment, which used to belong to Ruka nine months ago. The same stale odour still lingered from when Ruka last visited the place, a memory she would rather wish to forget and lock away in her mind.

"Rua! Rua, are you in! Rua!" Ruka shouted, as she banged on the door frantically, making her knocks heard within the block of flats she was vaguely associated with. A small shuffle could be heard within the apartment, as Ruka gasped, and looked up.

"Rua...?" She whispered, before frowning slightly.

"Rua! I know your in there! If you don't open up, I'm coming in!" She declared, as she knocked hardly on the door for a few more minutes. There was no clear sign of the door being opened from the inside, so Ruka did the only thing she could.

"Right." She began to try and force the door to open.

"Ruka, what are you doing?" Crow asked, the question being a rhetorical question, no need for it to be answered in any shape or form at all, as she panted for breath. Ruka continued to slam her body against the door, in an effort to pry it open from it's closed state.

"Trying to find out the truth! Ha!" She repeatedly slammed her body agaisnt the temporary antagonist, whom just happened to be the familiar brown door, until it finally swung open, and Ruka fell in, her arm landing on something sharp.

Broken glass. She hissed, and grabbed her arm tightly, in an effort to soothe the pain. As much as Crow wanted to help, Ruka had insisted he stayed outside, and he never broke a promise.

"...Glass...shards...?" She murmured, as she stood up, to see what was around her. She gasped at the result.

The once clean and healthy apartment she had previously lived in, was now in shatters. The furniture was grubby, and the room was totally dark. Bits of glass had been shattered, and the lingering smeel was stronger then it was outside. The fridge, from what she could work out, was dark, and the whole place was a mess. But that wasn't what shocked her, it was what was on the floor.

Needles. That inject.

Ruka raised a hand to her face, as she looked at her brother, whom was huddled in the corner, refusing to face his younger twin sibling in the direct address of her eyes. Small tears began to form in her orbs.

"Ruka. I need to tell you something..." Rua whispered, as if he was ashamed of himself and the current state he was in. Ruka began to shake her head.

"It...it isn't true...it can't be!" Ruka shouted, as Crow entered the doorway, going un-noticed by Rua. He also gasped at the current state of the apartment.

"Oh, it is true, so you'd better believe it, _Ruka-Chan._" A familiar sneering voice came from the bedroom, as Carrie revealed herself. She was barely dressed, just in a short skirt and a bikini-like top. Crow, normally being the semi-perverted one, would had gotten a nose-bleed if it wasn't for the current situation that they were all in, the tension still stung the air.

"You...what did you do to him!" Ruka demanded the answer, as Carrie chuckled, with a hinted monotone of menice and evilness at mind. Just what was Carrie playing at?

"My my, you Japs really know how to make things dramatic, don't you now? I didn't do anything. He did this to himself. Voluntarily. In other words...he wanted to." She told her, as Ruka shook her head in disbelief.

"No...NO! It's not true!" She tried to convince herself, as she buried her head deep within her hands, crouching down to the floor as she did so. And, as much as it hurt Rua, he couldn't bring himself to go over there. Not what Carrie possesed over him.

"It is, Ruka." Rua told her, as Ruka shot straight back up, hate illuminating her entire excitence. She then ran over to Carrie, and slapped her right across the face, a breech point of the contact could be heard, it was like a sharp type of sound, no way to really describe it. Carrie just held her red cheek and smirked at the distressed eighteen year old female twin.

"You BITCH! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!" She shouted, crying her eyes out. But before she could do anymore damage to Carrie, she felt a strong pair of arms across her pulling her back, as she kicked and screamed.

"Haha, you two make a cute couple. Now, get out. Now." Carrie demanded, as Rua kicked the two of them out, hiding his eyes as he did so, still feeling ashamed and guilty of what he was putting his sister through.

However, Ruka had finally found the cause of her brothers change:

Drugs.

But why...?

* * *

Ruka stormed off, still teary eyed. The liquid was flowing down her face like a frozen river, or a scar etched in from a battle for survival, a fight to the death. That was how Ruka was currently feeling-depressed, angry, and confused.

"Ruka! Wait!" Crow called after the clearly confused and stressed girl, whom in return just ignored Crow's pleads to cease her current movement for him, and continued to run.

She finally had to stop, when Crow caught up with her, and grabbed her hand, preventing her from moving anymore steps, making her blood boil even more at that moment in time.

"Let go! Let me go!" She demanded, as Crow shook his head in a response to her demands, not willing to let her go until she had calmed down a little, and come back to reason and restraint. However, from the looks of things, that would be a distant wish to reach.

"Nom just calm down a little Ruka." Crow instructed, but to no avail, as the teal haired girl kept being frantic and tried to make him let her hand go even more, as she was slightly crazed by the whole event.

"Y-you guys..." She began, as Crow tilted his head slightly, wondering what on earth she meant. The liquid flowing down her face was now pouring out faster than before, symbolizing the hurt and pain she was currently going through.

"YOU GUYS INFLUENCED HIM, DIDN'T YOU? Look at you! Your markers! Their disgusting! FILTHY! You guys were his heroes! So he wanted to be more like you! That's it! Isn't it!" She concluded, but the conclusion sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than anybody else in that particular area, whom ever it may be.

Crow then let go of Ruka, as she ran off into the distance, visibly hurt and distressed. Crow then turned around, to be face to face with a mop of violet hair. He gasped.

"...Rina...?"

* * *

Me: Well, we really will lave it at that for a while.

Aki: That chapter was short.

Logan: But it did reveal a lot.

Me: *Sigh* Oh, and Rina is an important character later one, let's just say...she's very good with people.

Aki: That makes no sense whatsoever.

Logan: *Sigh* Please review. Preview? Okay.

_**"I'm inspecting the local drug dens going up in this area."**_

_**"She cried until there were no more tears left."**_

_**"Guys...Patty's missing."**_

Me: Until the next time! Man, I need a break...


	14. Chapter 14: Violet Out Of The Dark

Me: Hey guys. This is an update from me, however, I will not be updating for a while. First of all, something personal has happened at home, no, nobody has died, but something has happened, which is fairly upsetting. Second, I have a big English assignment this week, so it will prevent my time on here. However, I will still be reviewing and PMing, so no worries there.

Aki: Logan isn't here, so I'll be taking over the disclaimer. And Bebe, I don't say this very often, but I hope your life get's straightened out soon enough.

Me: I hope so too. Hey guys, since I am unable to update, I know this is very selfish of me, but would somebody be willing to co-write this with me for a few chapters? Not all of them, just a few.

Aki: Bebe doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, just Carrie, Rina and the plot.

* * *

**_*~Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: A Momental Goodbye~*_**

**Chapter 14:**

_**Violet Out Of The Dark**_

"...Rina...?" Crow murmured out his mouth, not able to contain the shock of the person whom was standing right before his very eyes, hurt also spreading into his bloodstream. The violet haired girl just stood emotionless, like the day that Aki had first met her, when she was sixteen years old.

"Hello again, Crow." She acknowledged to the ginger haired prankster, as she refused to gaze into his eyes, both of them clearly uncomfortable with the current situations. For Rina, was in fact, Crow's ex-girlfriend. She had left him, to go pursue her law enforcement career, which had lead her into working in the UK. Why was she back here now? That is the question Crow was wondering in his head at the moment.

"What...are you...doing here?" He asked, fumbling out his words, still to shocked to contain his amazement of her actually being there, after all these years. But that wasn't what he was so dumbstrucked about. It was how she _looked, _that shocked him the most.

She had changed, no doubt about that. Her previously long, violet hair, was now cut dead short, into a cropped bob, with strands of hair designed to stick out in various places. She also wore a pair of fresh and new glasses, which had a tinted silver frame. She also wore an outfit similar to that of a female police officers around this area.

"I am withheld to answer any information, until I have the rest of Team 5D's grouped together." She stated, as metal as a robot's voice, as Crow got clearly annoyed with her newly found attitude and changed personality from when they were wild, young and free.

"What, so you show up out of the blue, after disappearing. How long has it been? It gotta be something like, what...two...five...six YEARS, to speak to me like your some kind of robot?" He raged, as Rina did not even flinch a bit to his unexpected rage, which contained hurt and distrust. She simply shrugged it off, passing it off as another one of Crow's lame temper tantrums.

"Was that Ruka-Chan, running off and crying just then, Crow?" She suddenly diverted the subject quickly, as Crow gasped a little, and turned away from her, visibly guilty about something or another. She tilted her head a bit, but not enough to be noticed by the ginger haired, previous lover of hers. He then turned around, to face her chocolate eyes of hers, and nodded.

"Yeah. That was Ruka." He answered her, as she nodded in a response to his answer.

"I see, I see. I take it, something happened between you two?" She guessed, a small tone of jealousy could be clearly heard in her voice, well, to a complete stranger anyway. To Crow, it wasn't that obvious, as he was fairly oblivious.

"No, it was something else."

"Oh. I get it."

"Come on, I may as well take you to the garage, that is where everyone else is at the moment. No point wasting time here." He told her, as she nodded. They then both began pacing their walking speed toward the garage, trying to not be seen together. And so they walked.

In silence.

* * *

Tresses of violet and gingers silently walked the trail along the grey, pavemented path, toward their destination. And it was a rather uncomfortable walk at that. Both were feeling the emotions of uneasiness and old pains swirling around in their bloodstreams, ready to explode into a firework display of anger at any moment.

And for the safety of others around them, they both silently decided to keep their mouths shut, unless spoken too. And both were rather relieved when they did not talk to each other.

They then both finally reached their place of visitation, where they could clearly see the Autumn-named twenty four year old sweeping up outside the garage, whom then dropped the broom at the sight of her old friend, and began to run up to her.

"Rina-Chan!" Aki screamed out loud, as she hugged her old friend. Rina, whom then gently smiled, returned the hug with a pat on the back, as Aki then let her go, to allow her to breath.

"Konichiwa, Aki-Chan." She greeted, Aki beginningto wail a little. Crow, pretending to be uninterested, simply turned away and gazed at the open blue skies above him, wondering how a certain teal haired eighteen year old's state was coping with the news she had just devoured and digested.

"Rina? Bloody hell, you look more like a nerd than ever." A certain familiar blonde's voice could be heard, as Rina silently rolled her eyes. Aki then whacked him over the head with a broom, to punish him for his behaviour.

"Be nice!"

"Ouch! Stop hitting me, Ichigo-Jam-Aki."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"MAKE ME!"

"SHUT IT!

"NO, YOU!"

"NO, YOU!

"NO, YOU!"

"NO, YOU!"

"NO, YOU!

"NO, YOU!"

"NO YOU-"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT IT!" Yusei then yelled, finally loosing his cool, which was a rare sight and personality change for the colbalt eyed signer to go through, in any circumstance. Rina just simply reminisced, her old youthful memoires from when she used to hang out with this very same gang, until she left after getting that offer.

But, secretly, she sometimes wished she had never had taken it. Because, she had lost and sacrificed her loved one, just for her own selfish needs and desires. She lost spending time with the one she loved.

"Hello. Same as always, you guys never grow up." She whispered to herself, which nobody in the world could listen to that recording except herself, when she chose to, of course. Yusei then cleared his throat, the itchy and sharp noises indicating he was done loosing his cool, and that everybody should head inside.

"Shall we head inside?"

* * *

"So, Rina. Why are you here anyways?" Yusei asked curiously, as Rina then spread out a map, which held certain 'X' marks on them, which they seemed to be marking something.

"What are those 'X's for?" Aki questioned, as Rina turned to everyone, as she prepared to give off a miniture speech, to explain why and what she was even doing here in the first place.

"First of all, I'm here to investigate the current up rise in illegal intoxicant dens going up in this area." She explained, as they all made a single noise to clarify that they understood so far.

"So, those 'X's are marking the drug dens in this area? The one's you've come to investigate?" Jack asked, as Rina nodded in response. She also remembered something important- Jack asks too many questions.

"That's right. And, as you can see, there are a fair amount of them. That is to say, there is an uprise, anyway." Rina dug further into the explanation, as Crow then slammed his fist onto the table, causing the objects on the table to jolt up in a response.

"So what? That still doesn't explain what this has to do with us!" Crow shouted, as Aki waved her hands in an attempt to calm the delievery-man down, which seemed to have semi-worked.

"I believe you all have a link to it." Rina revealed, causing Bruno, Carly and Jack to tilt their heads in confusion.

"What 'link'?" Bruno asked, unaware to the events that had occured that morning. Crow then turned away, clearly saddened by the link that they had with these events, as he was close to the one it was affecting the most.

"Rua. He's on drugs." Yusei explained, also hurting from the inside. Just saying 'Rua' and 'drugs' in the same sentence made somebody just want to jump off of the bridge.

"WHAT!" All three of them exclaimed. Crow then clenched his fists together.

"I'm going." He told everyone, as he then ran out of the room.

"Wait, Crow!" Aki called after him, like she did several years ago.

"Shut up! Do you think you can understand my feelings toward this?" He shouted, as he then ran down the street, and away from the scene, which Rina was clearly and visibly distressed.

* * *

_(The Next Morning)_

Ruka still had not come out of her room. She just huddled herself in the corner of the room, crying her eyes out. The rest of Team 5D's, and Rina, had all come to visit her. But to no avail, she did not come out her room.

"Ruka...?" Aki whispered, but Yusei touched her shoulder, and held her back, whilst shaking his head.

"There's no point. Crow told me she cried until there were no more tears left." Yusei revealed, causing Aki's orbs to soften at the statement, but she could never bring herself to feel the pain Ruka was currently feeling.

"Oh god..." Jack whispered, as he had also heard the statement. He then glanced over at Crow, whom was sitting on a chair, nearer to the balcony, but still close enough to have a conversation with the others.

_So...Ruka's living with Crow...?_

"Crow's also taken it pretty hard?" Rina asked, as Yusei nodded.

"Yeah. He's really upset. He and Ruka have gotten pretty close lately." Yusei told her, as a pang of jealousy struck her in the heart, as it felt like it had been torn in two.

"Oh...I see." She concluded, to herself, at least. Suddenly, a figure came bursting into the door, panting.

"Megumi?" Bruno mused. Megumi was Patty's older sister. She was currently red faced, clearly from all the running she had been doing, for whatever reason, but that would be explained late. Ruka then moved to the door, at the mention of her best friend's older sister's name.

"Is...Patty here?" She asked, still coping for breath. Aki shook her head.

"No, what's wrong?" Aki asked, worried for the answer she was about to give.

"Oh no..." She muttered. It was obvious- Megumi was clearly distressed.

"That only leaves one thing..." Megumi paused, then revealed what she was about to say to the rest of Team 5D's.

"Guys...Patty's missing."

* * *

Me: I shall leave it at that.

Aki: Was this rushed?

Me: A little. But I didn't want to disappoint the readers.

Aki: Okay. Please review.


	15. Chapter 15: Words From A Loved One

Me: Okay guys, I am officially back! Oh, and thanks to AkiXYusei for the basic writing plot to this! It helped ALOT! Right, now time for a story dedicated to her...

Aki: Woop. Is your life straightened out now?

Me: Yup! And...my sister has a boyfriend...XD

Aki:...Okay...? Bebe doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, she only owns the plot, Carrie, Rina and her crus-

Me: *Covers Aki's mouth* Hehehe...on with the story!

* * *

**_*~Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: A Momental Goodbye~*_**

**Chapter 15:**

_**Clues, And Comforting Words From A Loved One.**_

"Okay...we should go search for her. Crow...are you coming?" Rina asked, holding Patty's clearly distressed sister, but secretly wishing Crow would come along, possibly to try and reconcile with her. However, Crow shook his head, much to the violet haired girl's utter dismay and dissapointment.

"No. I have someone here who needs me, and I know I can help. I can't just abandon her yet Rina. You should know about abandoning without a sound." The ginger haired duelist shot a piercing insult at his ex-girlfriend, as she flinched with the oral pain from the notes that attacked her. She just hid her eyes, and nodded. Aki, whom had been watching the whole scene, just sighed a little.

"Crow, we are going to search for Patty, see if we can get any leads. We will catch up with you later, 'kay?" Aki told him, as he nodded. One by one, all of the visitors in his apartment left, not bearing him a single glance, and was too focused on the whereabouts of a certain chocolate eyed girl.

Crow sighed deeply as the apartment door slammed shut, signaling his friends...save one, departure. He was quite worried about Patty, and he knew Ruka had to be too. After all they were friends since they were in duel academia, since they were just eleven years old. He also had the knowlege, Ruka had to have heard all of that commotion, as he had heard her shuffling to the door in her room.

"Ruka," He called out to the eighteen year old girl.

"Ruka get out here, I need to talk to you." No response came from her room, aside the small amounts of sniffling and shuffling, bearly audible to the human ear, so he tried in vain again. again.

"Ruka! Ruka get out here now! Listen. You think your alone in this pain, this fight? You think you have to hold all this pressure on your own shoulders? News flash, you don't." Crow began, as Ruka shuffled quietly toward the door, curious to what he was about to spill from his own mouth.

"Look Ruka, I can't imagine the type of pain you are going through- I don't think anybody can. I can come close to- I know how important family is to a person- I mean, I grew up with a whole big one! You don't have to be strong for everyone Ruka. It's okay to cry infront of people, infront of me. However, there is a friend that needs you now. More than ever, and she's crying out for her best friend- which just happens to be you. I think you are the only one who can help her Ruka, so please. Come out of there. If not for yourself, for Patty- for me, for everyone." Crow told her, as Ruka gasped.

As Crow did a sigh of relief for finally completing that whole speech, a small creak could be heard from Ruka's room. His eyes softened at the sight- Ruka's onece clear and happy face, was now dull and crested in droplets fof tears full of sadness. Her hair was a state- bit were sticking up everywhere, no sign of care for atleast a day. Her face was pale, and black bags had formed under her eyes- showing she had not slept well that previous eventful night. She took one small step out.

"Crow..." She barely croaked in a whisper, as Crow went to take a step forward, but was haulted by Ruka suddenly kneeling down, and facing the floor, with fresh tears forming.

"Crow!" She said, her voice was rough from crying. "I'm really sorry for the way I acted and what I said before, I feel REALLY bad for it. You weren't meant to be treated that way- especially from a low life like me. I'm the filthy one, not you. Your marks symbolize how brave you were- Rua didn't do it because of you! He probably did it because of me!" Ruka blamed herself, as Crow knelt down.

"I'm sorry!" She cried, as he placed a hand on her shoulder, making her look up.

"I know, but you really offended me." He said, and Ruka looked down, guiltily. "But, I do forgive you." She looked up, relief gleaming in her eyes.

"Thanks, I'm glad, so what do you need to talk to me about?" She asked.

"It's about Patty," He said, and tears filled her eyes once more, but she shook them off, refusing to be weak. "I think we should go searching for her as well. Yusei and the others need all the help they can get."

"I think so too." She said, wiping her eyes "Hey...I think I know a good place to search"

"Where?" Crow asked her curiously.

"Trust me," She said, simply, heading to the door. He sighed and stood up, following her as he headed out the door.

They began walking in an awkward silence. He was looking down, while she was looking ahead with a blank look on her face, like she was in some sort of daze.

* * *

The two young members of society walked in an uncomfortable and awkward silence. Ruka's eyes were beginging to look lifeless, yet still shone with determination.

"Ruka?" He said, breaking the silence "How much farther?"

"We're here." She said, pointing to the old ruins of the Duel Academia building, where she and Patty used to go to school, before it was destroyed, when the new Duel Acadamai was being built, as the old one had been destroyed by the Ark Cradle*.

"Why do you think she would be here?" Crow asked, looking at her questioningly.

"Remeber Crow, she is my best friend. When we were both fourteen, she would often come here to cry over Rua not liking her- it was the only place she felt like she wasn't a burden." Ruka answered to his question.

"Let's split up, to find out if she is here or not, okay?" Crow suggested, as Ruka nodded.

"Alright," Shee answered back to his suggestion, as she headed to the inside of the Old New Domino Acadamai building. She then turned to the right, while Crow went in the opposite direction to her.

Crow looked at the old classrooms, trying to find anything related to Patty in anyway. He looked under fallen pieces of rubble and stones, but nothing came to avail. However, memories flash backed from this place. When he attended Ruka and Rua's first dance as the DJ- Ruka warned him to never bring up that subject again, and when he took Kokoro and Daichi there for there first day at the school.

Over on the far side, Ruka looked around, trying to find anything that looked like Patty had been here at all. Her eyes trailed the floor, but nothing came up. Memories flashbacked, like when Yusei dueled for them not to be expelled, and won. Also, where Crow had been the DJ at her first dance...let's just say it scarred her for about a year. But that night had also been fun...and it was the night Patty had kissed Rua, but he had been too damn oblivious to notice her feelings!

She then noticed an object gleaming, and went to inspect it. Ruka gasped.

It was Patty's phone, mildy broken, but still worked. She then noticed a piece of paper attached to the phone. She plucked the paper off the phone, and stuffed the electrical object into her pocket. She then read the note.

_**'Ruka Sagara,**_

_**If you do not come to this address, Patty will be harmed.**_

_**Kouta.'**_

_Kouta, _Ruka she wondered, _Who is that? And why do I have the feeling that Carrie is somehow related to this? I don't know...I think she does though. A sudden revalation and Patty's disaperance- they are so linked, it's no coincidence._

"Ruka," Crow called from the other room, startling her "Did you find anything yet?" She thought to herself for a few seconds. It was either- Tell Crow about the note, and risk getting him hurt, or not tell him, and risk gettting herself hurt. She decided againts the former, and she then shoved the note deep into her pocket.

"No, sorry." She yelled back, heading to meet up with Crow.

"So am I," He said "I couldn't find anything either, I'm sorry Ruka." Crow looked down, a little dissapointed.

"It's fine, we'll just continue our search tomorrow." She responded, glancing out a window and the setting sun.

"I guess you're right," He said and the two began walking home, Ruka secretly planning something in her mind. Crow knew she was up to something, but decided not to let it bother him too much.

* * *

_**-A while later-**_

The teal haired girl glanced around the apartment, looking for any signs of the ginger haired man being awake. She then quietly snuck outside, with Crow fallen fast asleep, and she had decided to go check out the address that was on the note.

She snuck into the garage below all the apartments and turned on her d-wheel, praying Crow did not awaken from his slumber. She placed her helmet on her head, grabbed her keys, and finally, the D-WHeel was raring to go.

She then drove off, determination gleaming in her eyes.

_Carrie...you already took my brother. Do you think I wil let you take my best friend away as well? Let's get this straight- This signer isn't backing out any time soon._

As Ruka sped off into the night, Rina had just finished parking her own D-Wheel- the Raven's Eye. She sighed, these next couple of weeks weren't going to be pretty. She then looked at the sky, remembering her and Crow used to do the same, but her thoughts were inturupted by a mop of teal tresses.

"Ruka-Chan?" Rina said outloud, as she wondered why an eighteen year old girl, like Ruka, was out this time of night, without anybody there.

"Right. Let's see where she is going."

* * *

Me: Ha, finito! Hmm...that reminds me. I noticed people from other countries read this, but never review...hmm...

Aki: I'll give the preview:

**_"Crow, I love you, you love me, why can't we be together?"_**

**_"Ruka Sagara, there has been a mix-up. Please come to this adress."_**

**_"Why does my heart ache so much...? Am I..."_**

Me: Preview complete! Please:

Review!  
Avis! *Francais*  
revista! *Espagnoe?*  
Beitrag! *Deutsch*  
recensione! *Italiano*


	16. Chapter 16: HeartAching Truths

Me: Okay, first of all, a BIG thank-you to all my reviewers, this story has now surpassed 100 reviews :O

Aki: Never thought you'd pull it off, hmmm?

Me: Well, no! I mean, maybe 50 reviews, but NEVER 100! Geez, you guys :) And the 100 reviewer was...

Aki:...

Me: It WAS...

Aki:...

Me: IT WAAAAAAAAS...!

Aki:...

Me: *Whispers* Psst! Aki! The drumroll!

Aki: Huh? Oh right. *Drumroll*

Me: It was...YugiohObsessed! Thanks a bunch! But I couldn't have done it without any of my reviewers! Thank-you guys, so much for this! I love you all! Free grape flavoured pancakes for all! Oh and Aki, make sure you do the drumroll on que next time, and stop staring at my picture of Yusei.

Aki: *Blushes* Fine and-wait. Why do you have a picture? Never mind. Bebe doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, only Carrie, Rina and the plot.

* * *

**_*~Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: A Momental Goodbye~*_**

**Chapter 16:**

_**Heart-aching Truths.**_

Various clumps of teal hair were restricted from fluttering in the wind due to a certain helmet, as a familiar pink and white D-Wheel sped off down the path of the still standing Daldeus Bridge, which was illuminated by it's magnificent lights.

Ruka held a sparkle of determination in her eyes, as she sought out to the where abouts of her best friend, which she kept the address firmly in her clenched up fist, not letting go anytime soon. She wasn't about to let Patty be taken from her life, much less Rua's life as well. But one thought was plaguing her mind.

Did Carrie really have something to do with this?

And if so, why?

From what she knew of Patty, she was a promising nurse, so why do drugs like this? Ruka was certain she was on them too, but maybe not. Maybe the reason why Patty was gone was because...she was perhaps...

Was Carrie, maybe jealous of Patty?

It was possible. Carrie seemed like the kind of girl to keep Rua in her firm grasp, whatever the sacrifice. Carrie just seemed like that sort of person to keep him all to herself, and get jealous easily.

But then...why was she trying to kill him...? It didn't make any sense.

Ruka just shook her thoughts aside, as she accelerated further, going faster than ever before.

She was almost succeding at breaking the brink of her limits.

However, unbeknownst to her, a violet haired security officer was tailing her. Her own D-Wheel- the Raven's eye, had not even come close to breaking it's limits yet, since Rina had designed it to with enough momentum to keep it going, whatever the weather.

Rina was curious to wherever Ruka was going. It wasn't like her- the mature one of the signer twins, to be so reckless at this late hour, and was determined to help her, what ever was going to happen. If something was going to happen anyway.

However, that wasn't Rina's only reason of following her. She knew Crow and Ruka had gotten closer since Ruka was about fifteen years old, so he may come to look for her. And if Crow was around on his own, and was also trailing Ruka-

She may get the chance to talk to him, and straighten things out between them.

Thoughts aside, she continued to trail Ruka, at a safe and enclosed distance.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at the infamous garage, a certain mangeta haired girl looked over the night sky, cradling her knees as she tried to withstand the pain of her younger sister figure's sadness. Sadly, she was too worried about Ruka's wellbeing to even begin to calm down.

Aki looked up at the glistening stars, which seemed to bring her solace and comfort in her time of need. However, for her to become completley calm that night, another shooting star was needed, but was not there with her.

"Aki?" A familiar voice whispered her name, as she looked around. That other star had come, and that star's name was Yusei Fudo. An expression of worry had spilled out onto his face, as he looked at the state of the twenty-four year old sitting before him.

"Hey..." Her voice croaked, as Yusei sat down beside her, curious to what she was doing up so late in the first place. Aki had always been a heavy sleeper, so her being up this late was rather unusual.

"Are you okay?" He asked, meaning that question to be in the rhetorical section. Aki just gave him a weak smile.

"No, not really. Just thinking, I guess." She answered back.

"About what?"

"All that's happening at the moment. I mean...I know it's upsetting for us about Rua's...habit, but, what about Ruka?" She confessed her worries, as Yusei just softened his cobalt eyes at her. She was always thinking of others before herself nowadays, Yusei has become so proud of how far she had come from the fragile, unstable teen, to the strong, independent and selfless young woman she was now.

"I mean...we can't even come close to the pain she's probably feeling right now. Her brother's habit, and now her best friend has gone missing? How do we come close to that sort of pain Yusei?" She asked him, referring to when all of them could not find Patty earlier in that day. Yusei just sighed to himself.

"Well, as much as we want to help we can't really do anything about it right now. And, as much as it pains me to say it, we have to let Ushio and Mikage-San handle this. And Rina." He told Aki, as she just sighed as well, frustrated that they couldn't do anything.

"How do you think Rina-Chan and Crow are?" Aki brought up, in an effort to make Yusei stay a little longer.

"I don't know. I guess Rina still likes Crow alot, I'm not sure about Crow. Anyways, I'm going to sleep. You best to, Aki." He told her, as he then shifted.

Yusei then went to get up, but was then stopped by Aki holding his jacket, refusing to let go. He looked down in surprise, as Aki just blushed a brilliant red in response to her action, and looked down.

"Can you...just stay here tonight? With me?" She requested, as Yusei just sat back down beside her.

"Can we just forget about all of the worries...and look at the stars...together? Just for tonight?" Yusei didn't answer, but Aki knew deep down, he was saying 'yes'. She then leaned against his shoulder gently, as he put an arm around her.

Maybe just for tonight.

* * *

Ruka then pulled up at the address shown on the note. She got the note from deep inside her pocket, just to double check this was the right place.

"Well, this is it." She spoke to herself out loud, as she then looked around. It was in one of the places in Satellite people still lingered around if they were a criminal, but Ruka wasn't scared. She just wanted her best friend safe.

"Patty?" She called, as she began to walk around, in search of her. No response was heard or seen.

"Patty!" She called aloud again, running this time, looking in various cracks and corners, trying to avoid the criminal bums that were lingering around that area at all costs.

"Patty, are you here?" She cried out, as she then noticed another piece of scrap paper getting beaten by the wind, which seemed to have writing on it. She ran toward it, and plucked it off with a small amount of force. It read:

**Ruka Sagara,**

**There has been a mix-up. Please come to this address.**

**Kouta.**

Ruka was getting frustrated. What kind of mix-up? It plagued her mind, but she decided not to act upon anger, instead to go to the following address, and get Patty back, no violence restrictions whatsoever, which was unusual for Ruka, whom was normally against violence. Still, there is a first time for everything.

*CRACK*

Ruka swirled around quickly to the sound of a crack, like somebody was following her. She got her deck out, just in-case, and redied her dueldisk whilst summoning up all her courage.

"Who's there?" She demanded, as she kept her guard up.

"I'm warning you!" She raged. A small patting against the stone floor could be heard, as she then saw a simple black cat walk out, and breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

"Oh, that's good. It was just a cat. Okay, time to go." She told herself, as she sped off. But behind a wall, Rina breathed a heavy breath of relief. She then knew Crow was going to go and find Ruka, and this was her chance.

"That was close." Rina whispered to herself, as she got onto her own ride.

* * *

Crow had been on his D-Wheel, the Blackbird, searching for his teal haired friend for a while, but no sign of her had come up. He was beginning to get quite worried, as the only thing he had knowledge of, was that she had gone out.

He scoured corners of the city, searching in all likely places she might have gone to. KentuckyFriend MC Burger King, the library, everywhere. But she was in the dust, nowhere to be seen or heard.

He then stopped to look at the bridge. Could she have possibly gone to Satellite? At this hour? Most crime had been abolished, but there were still people who went against the law. He then hopped back onto his D-Wheel, and rode off.

Meanwhile, coming in his direction was Rina, whom was still tailing Ruka. She then noticed Crow coming in her direction, and gritted her teeth.

_I'm sorry, Ruka-Chan__..._She thought to herself.

She then changed direction, onto the course Crow was coming at, and left Ruka completely on her own, without any back-up whatsoever, leaving her a vunerable target to just about anyone..

Crow sped off down the bridge, only to notice a familiar D-Wheel heading in his direction. which was the same D-Wheel he had helped to fix six long years ago. His eyes widened in pain, as it came to a stop. He halted to a stop as well.

The rider stood up, and took off her helmet.

"Crow." Crow did the same as the rider.

"Rina."

* * *

Ruka had decided to take a short-cut to her next destination, as she wanted to get back home before Crow awoke and found her missing. She knew he generally cared for her as a friend, so he would be naturally worried.

The familiar scent of exhaust fumes from Yusei's works wafted into her nose, as she sped past the familiar garage. She noticed Yusei and Aki asleep on the balcony, and gently smiled to herself.

_Those two are together now. Finally, it took them long enough._

Ruka had always hoped that her role-models would get together someday, they seemed like parents to her. Aki would always help her with homework, whilst Yusei was one to just help her in general, it didn't change as they grew older. She was glad that Yusei and Aki had each other to support them, whether it be romance or friendship.

However, secretly, Ruka wanted to be loved. Loved, by a romantic relationship type of love. Somebody who would hold her, hug her, stop her tears...dance with her...give her words of support...and let her cry, whilst just being in a warm embrace...

The things she listed in her head, sounded so familiar, that it hurt. What was this pain that was circulating around her body...?

For now, she would just concentrate on finding Patty.

Then she would discover what that pain was.

* * *

So, what did you want to talk about?" Crow asked Rina, whom was sitting beside him on the grass, overlooking the water.

"I need to clear things up." She stated, as Crow rolled his eyes.

"Sure you did. Then after this case ends, you'll disappear back to your own, happy and smug little town, and abandon us all over again." He shot at her, causing Rina to flinch at his words.

"Crow, what is your problem? Look, I said I was sorry, I left. It's in the past-" She was cut off by Crow, who stood up.

"In the past? In the past? Rina, you were my first frigging love! How can you expect me to just put you disappearing behind me, and pretend to be happy little family! You hurt me in alot of ways, how can I forgive you for that!" Crow shouted, as Rina stood up, almost on the brink of tears.

"You think you were the only one hurting! Huh? Well, newsflash Crow, I was hurting too you know!" Rina retorted back, as Crow scoffed.

"Yeah? Well what about a letter? You never sent one of them!" Crow revealed, making Rina's tears escape her eyes. Crow's eyes softened, but the rage was still building inside.

"You have no idea Crow Hogan! No idea!" She shouted, as Crow gasped.

"No idea?"

"The orphans. Kokoro, Daichi, and all them. You would do anything for them, yes?" She asked him, as the ginger haired twenty five year old flinched.

"Don't you dare bring them into-" He was cut off by the crying violet haired girl.

"I'm not. I am using them as an example. So, would you!" She told him, as he nodded.

"Yeah, I would. So?"

"Well, my job is exactly like that Crow!"

"Huh?"

"You get all sorts of cases! Parents crying over missing children! Children, crying over missing parents! Cousins murdered! Brothers dying because of love! Crow, it's all there! One day you think your ready to leave, a new crying face comes! And you just can't leave them, knowing you gave up on them! That's practically the same as what you would do for those orphans! That's how hard it was!" She revealed, causing Crow to rethink what he had just said to her before.

Rina then did the unthinkable. She tore out the hairband in her hair, revealing her hair wasn't short, it was just up all the time, causing violet tresses to fall out in a mass number, and then broke her glasses in half. She looked exactly like she did when she was sixteen years old, the year Crow fell in love with her.

"See Crow? I'm still the same sixteen year old you fell in love with six years ago!" She told him, as Crow approached her, and wrapped his arms around her, as she just cried into his chest.

Meanwhile, Ruka was approaching the scene. She heard somebody crying, so went to hide behind a tree, and gasped at the scene.

Crow was hugging Rina. She felt her heart split in two.

"..." Back to Rina and Crow.

"But...every-time I tried to call you...I got scared...of you acting like you have these past few days..." Rina cried, as Crow just hugged her even tighter. Every move was causing Ruka's heart to break even more. Crow then caressed her cheek, causing Rina to look up at him.

"Don't cry..." He told her, as she smiled.

"Crow...I never stopped loving you..." She told him, causing Crow to look away. Rina looked at him oddly.

"Crow...? Why...aren't you saying it back?"

"Rina..." He spoke her name, as she gasped, but didn't fall out of his arms.

"Crow! I love you, you love me, right? So...why can't you look me in the eye? Why...can't you say we are together?" She demanded to know, as Crow looked down.

"I **loved **you Rina. I'm not sure about now." Rina gasped in sadness, but she had to do something. Before Crow could apologize, he felt something warm on his lips.

Rina was kissing him.

Ruka then felt her heart bleed. She started to crash down the tears, as she fled the scene. Crow then noticed she was watching, and felt heartbroken.

"Rina. I'm so sorry." He apologized, as Rina then did something else.

She slapped him.

"You always did lead people on, didn't you?" Rina told him harshly, as Crow looked at her, holding his now pain bitten cheek, as the colour red had formed as an affect from the previous pain-intended contact.

"I'm sorry, Rina." He told her, before riding off, in search of Ruka. Rina then came to a realization. One that tore her heart in two.

_Is...Crow in-love...with Ruka-Chan?_

* * *

Ruka fled down the allies, completely forgetting her D-Wheel. She ran toward the address, which was not very far. The tears were still crashing down.

_He...didn't care...did he? But...he and Rina are in-love...so...they are allowed to kiss..._

_She stopped at the address, but held her hand close to her heart. The tears still weren't why...do I feel like this? _She thought to herself, as she was confused. She walked around for a little bit, trying to clear her head. But, it failed.

Memories of Crow then flashed into her head. When the went birdwatching, there first...date, him finding her and offering to move her into his apartment, and then one of him simply grinning. She then gasped.

_Am I..._She began, as her eyes widened.

_I am..._She drew a deep breath, as she began to mentally confess something to herself.

_I'm...In love...with Cr-_

She was then suddenly cut off from her thoughts, by a looming figure overhead which had knocked her out with a hard object. She then went crashing down toward the floor, landing with a thump as she came into contact with it. A single card had fallen out of her deck.

As the looming figure dragged her away, the card laid down on the floor.

_Kuribon!_

_

* * *

_Me: Ha, cliffhanger!

Aki: Evil.

Me: Sorry! Please review by the way, and I won't be updating for a little little while, for I have three tests next week DX

Aki: School is such a bitch isn't it?

Me: Yup! Ugh...*goes to study*

Aki: Oh yeah, this is what Bebe was going to say, so I recorded this: *Plays recording*

_*Kudo's to whoever guesses who knocked Ruka out!*_

Prev_iew:_

**_'Ruka? Is that you?'_**

**_'I'm so confused...how do I feel about her...?'_**

**_'Rua, I'm afraid you'll be staying here for a while.' She said, whilst smirking.'_**


	17. Chapter 17: Climaxing Goals

Me: Hey guys...ACHOO!

Logan: Bebe? Are you...ill?

Aki: Yeah, she is. And when the hell did you get back, Logan?

Logan: About an hour ago.

Me: Ugh...I feel like crap...

Aki and Logan: Stay away from me.

Me: You guys are s-s-so...ACHOO! Ugh...*rubs nose* So mean. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, which has now sadly ended. However, I own the plot, Carrie Dababi and Rina...Rose, I'll call her.

* * *

**_*~Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: A Momental Goodbye~*_**

**Chapter 17:**

_**Climaxing Goals.**_

_Kuribon!_

Teal hair had sprawled out over the pavement of the dirt encrusted floor, as it was paralyzed to the spot. Ruka just lay there, emotionless, as she barely stayed concious within the world of the living, and was about to enter a wold of beating and consuming darkness.

Her eyes were barely slit open, saw a familiar, but shadowed out figure looming above her, emitting a sent of concern for the teal haired girl. The figure then knelt down, and picked her up gently. She then was able to figure out whom was lingering above her.

Rua.

Rua had knocked her out? But why...?

However, her thoughts would not allow her anymore time to figure out why. As the consuming blackness of the dreamworld devoured her chance to see the light of the living, she plunged into the black seas of darkness, trapped in her own mind.

"R-Ruka..." Rua stammered, the illegal intoxicants taking affect. A familiar girl was stood next to him, whilst evilly smirking. However, she showed no remorse whatsoever, just pure joy that the eighteen year old had just been knocked out.

"Carrie...w-why? W-why a-are you making me do this...?" He asked her, already knowing the answer. Carrie's smirk grew.

"Because, my darling Rua. If you don't do as I please, your little...how should I say this..._tyke_, won't live to see you again. Not to mention Crabby Patty who is locked away in a deep, dark, dungeon." She then chuckled loudly, as Rua gritted his teeth lightly, Ruka's body going cold.

"D-dammit...I-" He was cut off by a man in his mid fourties at that point.

"Rua. Put the girl in the van." He instructed. Rua nodded hesitantly, as he carefully placed the none-motion conducting body gently into the back of the bullet proof verchile. Carrie let of a breath of pure annoyance.

"_Daddy...! _Can't you throw her in? It would make it worth my while, please?" She pouted and whined to Kouta...fore-mentioned 'Daddy', by Carrie, causing Rua to mentally sweat drop.

Kouta...was Carrie's father?

That, he did not know.

However, he did what his daughter had asked. And picked up Ruka by her arm, and threw the poor, injured sibling of the teal hair eighteen year old in, so her head collided with the sharp metal. She then fell onto the bottom of the van, bleeding out crimson liquid, which showed no signs of stopping anytime soon.

All Rua could do, was close his eyes gently, and winced in pain mentally for his sister.

"Rua, babe. Get in the van. **NOW**."

Rua just did as he was instructed, as the van drove off, leaving the single card behind. However, it had not gone un-noticed by Rua, whom had tried to keep it hidden from the two...intoxicant driven people.

He silently hoped something, or someone in paticular, would find it.

* * *

**_-With Crow-_**

Meanwhile, a little further from where Ruka had just been inflicted with pain, Crow was riding around on the Blackbird, worried for the teal haired girls well-being. He had scoured nearly half of Sattellite so far, but to no avail- the eighteen year old wasn't anywhere to be seen at this current point in time.

"Ruka!" He desperately called out again, not caring if he awoke any neighbouring people so far. He had already gained four shouts from elderly and what Crow guessed to be, Fathers at that point, but he didn't care.

He just wanted the knowledge that Ruka was safe and well.

"Ruka!" He repeated, but no response came, causing him to become anxious with worry.

He would find Ruka, he swore to himself.

Even if he was killed during the process.

* * *

**_-In unknown territory-_**

"Just chuck 'er in, and let's go." A gruff voice commanded, as a teal haired eighteen year old was thrown into a darkened out storage space, groaning a little as she made contact with the floor, rolling onto her back.

"Ugh..." She groaned again, as she slowly sat up, rubbing the back of her head. She then took her hand away, noticing small specks of blood on her hand.

"Great...I'm bleeding..." She told herself outloud, not talking to anybody in paticular. She then heard muffled sounds coming from the corner, as she readied herself, just incase Carrie had something planned for her. But to her surprise, it wasn't a bad person.

"R-Ruka...? Is that you?" A familair, but croaky voice cried. Ruka gasped.

Patty.

"Patty?" She responded. The clearly distressed blonde haired girl nodded, as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Ruka!" Patty cried, as she crawled up and hugged Ruka tightly, crying into her shoulder. Ruka just softened, hugging her friend back.

"It was horrible! They stuck a needle full of this stuff into me! It's disgusting!" Patty wailed, as Ruka just put a firm hand on her shoulder, pulling her away from herself.

"Patty, we are gonna be okay. I promise you." Ruka promised, as she slowly got up, but fell down again, still not fully recovered from the impact of the beatings she had recieved. Patty put an arm around her shoulder.

"Ruka, just rest for a bit, please!" Patty pleaded, as Ruka nodded.

"O-okay..." They then heard footsteps approaching. Patty then did the unthinkable-

She punched Ruka. Who then landed with a thud on the ground.

"P-Patty...what are you-" She was cut off.

"Pretend your still knocked out." Ruka looked at her, confused.

"Why-"

"Just do it!" She hissed. Ruka just did what Patty instructed, and closed her eyes, staying motionless. Patty looked nervous for some reason, but was determined to protect her friend.

Just then, the door slid open, revealing a familiar brown haired girl, with two men either side of her, looking ready to fight. Carrie then looked dissapointed when she looked at the 'knocked out', Ruka.

"Aww, that's a shame. Ruka's still knocked out. Ah well, double beatings for the brown girl." She told them, as they both nodded, eager for a good punchand a kick.

All Ruka could here, were Patty's screams of pain, but she was too weak to move.

As soon as they were done, they chucked Patty on the ground, and locked the door again, Carrie smirking behind them.

"How do you say it? Sayonara, Patty-_Chan, _Ruka-_Chan._" Patty slowly got up, wiping the blood dripping from her mouth. Ruka, still too weak to move, just looked at her friend horrifically.

"P-Patty...why? Why...protect me like that?" Ruka demanded angrily, as Patty just gave a smile of pain.

"You saved me loads of times, Ruka. Now it was my turn. Besides. Your still too weak. They could have killed you." Ruka just let out a small tear, as Patty collapsed in exaustion, and from the brutal beatings. Ruka followed soon after.

* * *

He accelerated even further, going faster with each breaking second ticking away in his head. He went so fast, he almost sped past a vital clue in finding Ruka.

_'Kuri!' _Crow had to shake his head.

"...Kuri? As in...Curry?" He asked himself mentally, as he then slowed down, and came to a halt.

_'Kuribon!' _Crow began to walk around, confused at the noises taking place in his head.

"Kuriboh...Ie...Kuribon?" The orange haired man had finally gotten the revealation...it was Kuribon!

_'Kuribon!' _The small, brown fuzz-ball suddenly appeared infront of Crow, as the rest of the surroundings went black. Crow found himself, face to face with Ruka's signiture Duel-Monster Spirit-Partner.

"Your...Ruka's Kuribon?" He asked, as the Spirit nodded enthusitically.

"Wait...HOW THE HECK CAN I SEE YOU?" Crow then began to freak out, spouting out words about him going insane, and how Duel Monster Spirits don't just come out of nowhere. Kuribon just sweat dropped.

_'Kuribon...' _Kuribon then handed Crow her card, which Crow took, and gazed upon.

_Ruka..._He thought to himself, as he then looked at the Duel Monster Spirit, determination flaring in his metallic orbs.

"Right. Take me to her then, onegi*****." He instructed, as the Kuribon nodded, leading the way for Crow to follow closely behind her, to lead them to Ruka's whereabouts.

_Ruka...you'd better be safe...if your not...I'll...I'll..._

_I'll never forgive myself!_

* * *

Me: Yeah. Depressing chapter.

Logan: Wow.

Aki: Um...

Me: ACHOO! Ugh...*wipes nose*

Logan: You need to tell your Mum.

Me: I WOULD, if she was home, but she's gone out for a few hours to work...:(

Aki: Please review.


	18. Chapter 18: Trapped In A Living Nightmar

Me: Yo guys! Apologies for the wait!

Aki: You seem hyped up about this.

Logan: She's being a little **TOO** hyper, even for Bebe...

Me: It's because I KIND of know how to write duels now! And this is now a very awesome chapter, where we reveal a new character!

Logan: A new...character?

Aki:...Okay...?

Me: Yeah! Well, sort of. A bit. Okay, it's _implied._

Logan: Ah, I see. Aki, do the disclaimer.

Aki: You left me alone with Bebe! FOR THREE WEEKS-

Logan: Stop being so spoiled. I've had to deal with Bebe for over three years.

Me: I AM here you know-

Aki: Bebe doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, but does own Carrie, Rina and the respective plot.

* * *

**_*~Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: A Momental Goodbye~*_**

**Chapter 18:**

_**Trapped In A Living Nightmare**_

Teal and blonde tresses were all sprawled out over the cold and damp floor, as groaning sounds could be heard, emitting from the feminine figures which lay down. The groans sounded like the figures that they were coming from were overall, exhausted, and well beaten up. The room was now dark, with the maddening colour of nothingness surrounding them, taunting them.

Patty let out another soft groan, as she arose from her laid down position, and rubbed her head in an effort to wake herself up a little from the previous contact that she had been given. She rubbed further down the back of her head, only to discover that something was trickling down the back of her head and through the grip of her fingers, which was warm and liquid like-

Blood.

Patty gasped a little, but breathed a heavy sigh of relief when she found the injury in question had not been cut too deeply into the back of her head. She needed to be strong for herself at the moment, and for Ruka. That had then just reminded her, the teal haired girl had still had not awoken from falling unconscious yet.

"Ruka?" Patty whispered into thin air.

No response.

"Ruka-San?" She tried again.

Still no response.

Patty was beginning to get really worried...

Ruka wasn't...no, she couldn't be! Not yet! She-Ruka, was stronger than this!

"Ru-Chan?" She whispered louder, speaking her nickname which Ruka would only allow people quite close to her call her by, but Patty tried it, just in an effort to awaken her best friend. Patty looked away, scared Ruka was what she feared-

Dead.

However, with a soft groan and a small muffled movement, Ruka gently moved her eyelids upwards, which forced the conduction of her opening her eyes, to see an enclosed space of darkness swirling around her, and Patty looming above the feminine figure.

"Mmm...huh?" She groaned, as Patty suddenly turning around and glancing at her newly awoken friend, as she found her face lighting up with pure delight and happiness.

"Ruka! Your okay!" She exclaimed in bright happiness, as Ruka just smiled.

"Y-yeah..." She stammered, rubbing the back of her head a little. Luckily for Ruka, there was no blood to be found on the back of her head, however she was in a worse and weaker medical condition than her blond haired friend, due to an unknown force which seemed to be emitting from loosing her bond with her brother.

"Ah, I am so glad! You had me worried! But your okay!" Patty revealed, causing Ruka to give off a weak smile.

"Same...are you okay?" Ruka gestured toward her friend, as Patty nodded.

"Yeah, I'm bleeding a little, but luckily I took a course in medical care to stop bleeding head-wounds. Pretty handy, hey?" The blonde haired girl joked, but then retorted back to a weaker smile.

"Yeah," Ruka then tried to stand again, but failing once more, "gah!"

"Ruka! Please rest! You've been weakened from the impact, please, just sit down for a while!" Patty commanded her friend, as Ruka shook her head, much to the surprise of Patty.

"No...I'm not weak anymore..." Ruka told herself, trying to sound convincing, determination flaring up in her golden orbs.

"I...don't need Rua...to protect me anymore..." She mused.

"I...can take care of myself!" Ruka suddenly had a strong outburst of _sKutrength_, standing up with full ease, as Patty smiled a little. Ruka really was getting stronger, however, she noticed her teal haired friend was on a kind of limp. Patty gasped, as she came to a realization:

The weaker her bond with her brother, the weaker Rua and Ruka's hearts got.

"Now...how exactly do we get out of here...?"

* * *

**_-With Crow Hogan-_**

"How much longer until we get there, Kuribon?" Crow asked the brown-furred fuzzball as Kuribon just turned around to him. The Duel Monster Spirit's big black eyes then flared up with worry for her master, and Crow could understand how she was currently feeling at that precise moment in time.

_Kuribon! (Soon enough, Crow.) _Kuribon could communicate mentally with Crow, so that he could understand what the Duel Monster Spirit was saying to him. This was a big help to Crow, as well, he did not really have any well known signer power.

"Ah, okay. So...why appear to me and not Rua?" He asked, diverting from the previous subject. Kuribon, previously filed with worry and anguish, now just looked upset, causing Crow temporary confusion.

_Kuri...Kuribon...(Rua...he is not well...) _Crow knew for a fact that was what was wrong with Rua; he was on drugs, but Crow already knew that. Even though he was...wouldn't he still strive to protect Ruka with the power he still held within him?

"What do you mean? You know I already know he's on drugs." Kuribon just shook her head-body, much to the orange haired twenty-five year old's complete and utter surprise.

_Kuri...bon...kuribon, kuri. (Not like that...another...type of, different sickness.) _Crow had to tilt his head, quite unsure of what the brown-fuzzball meant by her previous retracting statement.

"Another type of sickness? What do you mean by that?" Crow asked. His legs then began to ache from all the previous walking he had just committed, as he silently cursed himself for forgetting his D-Wheel back where Rina...had kissed him, then slapped him.

Sometimes, that girl really did confused him and his poor brain.

_Kuribon kuri- (What I mean is-)_ Kuribon was then cut off, by a figure, suddenly shooting a grappling hook at Crow's duel disk, much like Crow used to back from the distant memories of the days of Team Satisfaction. Crow gritted his teeth, as a man in his late fourties, with no expression whatsoever, jumped down from a lingering building up ahead, and turned to face him.

"Crow Hogan, isn't it?" The figure's gruff voice mellowed out, as Crow gritted his teeth.

"Who the hell are you meant 'ta be?" He demanded to know, but the figure just stayed emotionless.

"If you want to know my identity, then duel me." Crow just smirked.

"Fine by me! I accept!"

"DUEL!" They both shouted.

**(Crow and Kouta: 4000 LP)**

"Ladies first." The figure, or Kouta, insisted. Crow just banded his pearly whites together forcefully, from the impact of the insult, as he readied his dueldisk.

"It's my turn! I draw!" Crow declared, as he drew his card. He then looked at his hand, and smiled a little.

"First off, I think I'll summon this little guy, Black Feather- Bora The Spear, in attack position!"

***Black Feather- Bora The Spear: ATK-1700, DEF-800***

"I'll end my turn with a face-down card. It's your move." Crow told Kouta, as Kouta just drew his card.

***End Of Crow's Turn, Start of Kouta's.***

"Draw. I summon, Zombie Master, in attack position."

***Zombie Master: ATK- 1800, DEF- 0***

"I then equip Axe Of Despair to Zombie Master, giving it a total of 1000 more attack points. Go! Zombie Master, attack Black Feather- Bora The Spear!"

The Monster attacking leaped up, bringing the axe down on the Black-Feathered monster, shattering it into tiny fragments, blowing a gale of dust into Crow's surroundings as he lost a total of 1100 life points.

**(Crow 4000-2900)**

_Man...I've lost over 1000 life points already...Ruka...I..._

_I hope I'll get to you in time._

* * *

Meanwhile, in the warehouse in which Ruka and Patty were being held, two bulky men which had attacked the blonde haired female earlier, held within their grip a young, eighteen year old teal haired boy, whom looked exhausted.

"Well, well. Look what the cat dragged in." Carrie sneered, as she glanced at her 'boyfriend', in question.

He had changed. He was so thin now, you could see his ribs. His eyes were lifeless, dull with no colour igniting in them, a contrasting comaparement to the burning eyes of passion he possessed when he was a raring eleven year old youth, which was when he strived to protect all that he could, all that he would.

"Ugh...C-Carrie...w-why...?" Rua managed to cough out, blood pouring from his eyes. It didn't take a genius to figure out that he had been beaten, pretty badly at that as well.

"Ha! Like I'd tell you anything, Ruka_-kun. _Anyways, I hope your sisters okay...after what happened earlier." Ruka then snapped up to attention, gritting his teeth.

"What did you do to her!" He demanded to know, as Carrie just laughed.

"Oh don't worry, she is still alive. For now, at least. But, hey. By taking the most precious people in your life hostage, you will do anything we please, isn't that right, dear?" She mocked, as Rua just turned his head away from her.

She was right though. As long as they had Ruka, Patty and...someone else he now valued, Carrie had Rua wrapped so tightly around her finger, he couldn't even breath if that was a threat to them.

All he could do was obey her command like a dog on a leash.

"Anyways, I have to go check on the little tyke. Sorry Rua, but I'm afraid you'll have to stay here for a while. Kill yourself if you want to, I don't really care." She smirked, as the two burly men locked the door behind them, leaving Rua in the dark.

_What...have I done...?_

And as our three main characters look to the sky, sweat drops forming, gritting their teeth together, is their an ounce of hope left for them...?

Or are they...

Doomed?

* * *

Me: First time writing a duel! Did I do okay?

Aki: I dunno. Ask the readers.

Logan: I think she was.

Aki: Ah well. She was looking at me.

Logan: This conversation is pretty pointless. Bebe, you know what to do!

Me: Please review! Here's the preview!

**_'That's right...Kuribon's affect...is...what will help me win this Duel, and save a precious person!'_**

**_'I lead them into this...'_**

**_'We have to split up. Crow, I'll be fine. They've taken Patty, but I'll find her on my own.'_**

**_'What...is a child doing here...? It's okay little one...my name is Patty...I won't hurt you.'_**

Me: Big revealations!


	19. Chapter 19: Touch Of A Child Part 1

Me: Okay everyone, next chapter has arrived! However, this story isn't really near it's end yet though :D

Aki: Your pretty pumped up.

Logan: I know why. She's not sick anymore.

Me: *Turns gloomy* Damn pancakes...

Aki: ?_? Okay...?

Logan: *Sigh* We really should be used to her by now, why aren't we again?

Aki: It's because she so random, you CAN'T get used to her.

Me: *Wearing a giant elephant suite whilst eating banana ad yogurt whilst on a trampoline kicking a plastic bird like a football* What was that guys?

Aki and Logan: Nothing.

Cammie: *Sigh* I though I would never have to come here, but it looks like I have to. Bebe doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, but she does own Rina, Carrie and the respective plot.

Me: YAHOOO! TME TO DIVE INTO THE SWIMMING POOL FULL OF TOMATO JUICE!

Aki, Logan and Cammie:...

* * *

**_*~Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: A Momental Goodbye~*_**

**Chapter 19:**

_**Touch Of A Child.-Part 1**_

"Turn end." Kouta declared, as his monster came down from the sky, a smirk growing on both of their faces. Crow meanwhile, had to close one eye from the previous impact, as his life points went down.

"D-dammit..." he murmered under his breath, as he drew his card.

"It's my turn, I draw!"

***End Of Kouta's turn/Start Of Crow's Turn***

_'Hmm...this doesn't look too good, but I'll try!' _Crow thought to himself, as he glanced at the cards in his hand. From what he thought was true- no cards could match up to his Zombie Master at the moment, however, his deck always came through for him at times like these, so why not chance it?

"I set summon one monster, and lay down a face down. Your move." Crow declared, as he set one monster down, along with another face-down. His opponent just chuckled maniacally.

"Is that all you've got, Crow Hogan? I've seen a child play better than you! Then again, you still act like a child, do you not?" He mocked, as Crow grinded his teeth together even more. He was bound to sink them deeper into his gums at this point, the sharp pain inflicting from the core of his heart.

"Shut up!" Crow raged, as he had to try and calm himself down from being insulted. The orange haired duelist always did have a bit of a short temper, especially when it came to how he acted around others.

"Always so predictable, a child always tells the adult to shut up when they can't face being insulted. But enough talking for now. It's my turn. Draw!" Kouta then drew his card, and smirked when he saw it's contents.

***End Of Crow's Turn/Start Of Kouta's Turn***

"Sayonara, Crow Hogan. I summon, Goblin Zombie, in attack mode!" He announced bashfully, as an otherworldly creature appeared, made of only bones which were greenish with filth and carried a sharpened blade within it's hand, came onto the field and glared at Crow. Crow however, wasn't afraid.

"Goblin Zombie, attack his face-down monster! Underworld slash!" The creature made of nothing but eerie remains flew up into mid-air, then brought the blade down on the monster, causing Black-Feather- Vayu The Emblem Of Honour- the set monster, to break into tiny golden fragments.

However, the orange haired twenty-five year old, did not even flinch.

"Sayonara, Crow Hogan. Zombie Master! Attack Crow directly!" Crow smirked a little.

"Not so fast! I activate defense draw! Which cancels the battle damage, and allows me to draw one card!" Crow was spared from the ruthless assault, and lived to draw another turn. He then drew his card, and his eyes widened at the card he had drawn.

_'Kuribon!' _Crow smiled, as he placed the fuzzball into his hand, raring to go.

He wasn't down yet.

* * *

**_-With Patty and Ruka-_**

"Dammit...this window is really hard to open..." Ruka breathed heavily, as she tried to pry the glass-plated object open from it's firm grip. However, it did not even budge one bit. Instead, it remained firmly closed.

"Ruka, please, just stop for a while! Your pushing yourself to hard! Just wait till somebody finds us! Please. Ruka!" Patty pleaded, as Ruka then suddenly had a brainwave of inspiration. She shuffled around in her pocket, only to find that the phone she had previously stored in there, was now gone and nowhere to be seen or heard.

"Damn!" Patty just looked at her teal haired friend in surprise.

"What is it, Ruka?" The blonde haired former classmate asked in general concern.

"Patty, you don't happen to have a radio on you, do you?" Ruka asked. Patty blinked in confusion, and shook her head in a response. She then shuffled around in her pocked, and found something.

"Sorry. But I do have my IPOD with me, if music is what you wanted to listen you-" She didn't even get a chance to finish her sentence, as Ruka hasitly grabbed the IPOD from out of her friends grip, and began to fiddle around with the insides with a screwdriver that Ruka had found in a box from where they were being locked away from the world.

"So let's see, if I put this wire here, and this part here...no...but then maybe..." She began whispering away to herself, as Patty just blinked even more in confusion to her friends odd behaviour.

"Uhh...Ruka?"

"Yeah?" Ruka replied.

"What are you doing?" Patty asked. Ruka just glanced at her and smiled.

"Trying to contact the others." She revealed, as Patty managed to catch on to what she was conducting and aiming to achieve within the short period of time that the two of them had.

She was trying to make a radio.

"But...how?" Ruka just smirked.

"When we get out of here, you may want to thank Yusei and Crow for giving me emergency contact lessons when I was fifteen years old. Who would of thought and IPOD would be saving our lives?"

* * *

**_-With Yusei, Aki and Team 5D's-_**

"Oh god...any news of Ruka and Patty's whereabouts, Rina-Chan?" Aki asked, concern and worry filling her croaky voice. The violet haired police officer just shook her head sadly, causing Aki to gasp a little in shock.

"I'm sorry, Aki-Chan. The Public Security Maintenance Bureau are doing everything in their power to try and find them. However, no stable leads have been discovered, so we can't say for sure if they are safe." Rina revealed, her voice dripping with worry. Yusei just stood up.

"Yusei?" Aki said his name aloud, as the man in question walked over to the computer, his eyes filled with shock.

_'Hello? Can anybody hear me?' _Aki gasped out-loud. That voice...

"Ruka?" She exclaimed, as Rina looked at the computer.

_'Aki-San? Is that you? Who else is there?' _Ruka asked in desperation, her voice sounding husky from the lack of quality through the limited functions that she had.

"Ruka! Yusei, Rina and myself are here! Are you okay?" Aki couldn't really get her words out properly, as she was about to be overcome by tears of hearing her younger sister figure for the first time in five days.

_'Well, truthfully? Not really. Patty is here aswell, and she is still alive. Aki-San, I need to talk to Yusei, could you let me speak with him please?' _Ruka told her, as Aki nodded.

"Sure. Yusei, Ruka needs to talk to you." Yusei walked over to the computer, putting the speaker closer to his ear.

"Ruka, where are you?" Yusei asked.

_'I'm not exactly sure myself, but it looks like an old warehouse._' Ruka informed them, as Rina began taking notes from the communication that Ruka had managed to conduct.

"Okay...who's got you guys hostage?" He asked, gripping his fists together, trying to surpass his rage. Aki took note of this, and placed her hands around his fists, which caused him to calm down.

_'Carrie does, along with some jockeys and a guy named Kouta._' Aki then growled.

"That bitch! First Rua, then Patty, now Ruka! I am SO going to kill her!" Aki raged, as Yusei just grabbed her hand, which caused her to stop mid-way.

"Aki, calm down. I understand your anger, but we need to go through this calmly. Okay?" Aki nodded, calming down.

_'G...s I...l...o...signa...c...hea...e?_' Yusei shook the computer in vain, trying to keep Ruka online.

"Ruka! Stay with us!" He demanded. Rina just closed her eyes.

_'H...g..y...s?...Rua...me...hearts...weaker...g...c...m'_

***COMMUNICATION TERMINATED. I REPEAT: COMMUNICATION, TERMINATED.* **Yusei then slammed his fists down onto the table, caused by loosing contact with his younger sister figure.

"Well, can't you trace the signal?" Rina suggested. Yusei shook his head.

"No. I need the signal to be still intact, and it would probably be rough anyway. Damn it..."

"So what now?" Aki asked. Yusei just stood up.

"I don't know Aki. I really don't." Suddenly, Jack then came bursting through the door, his face red from all the running that he had done. He couldn't ride the Wheel Of Fortune, due to it needing so many repairs. It was good for him to get some exercise though.

"Jack?"

"Crow...went after Ruka!" Jack announced. Rina's eyes were visably hurt.

"What?"

"It's true! I went to go visit him, I don't need a reason to visit anybody for I am Jack Atlas by the way, and he left a note saying," Jack then got out the piece of paper, and began to read it outloud.

_Guys,_

_If your reading this, I've gone to find Ruka. I left a couples of hours ago before I wrote this, but I ran into a...little problem. I hope she forgives me anyhow._

_Anyways, I think I have a lead on where Ruka is. This guy named 'Kouta', has been leaving her notes, telling her to follow them. How do I know this? Kuribon told me. Don't ask._

_Don't follow us, unless we call you (Me and Kuribon.)_

_Crow._

"Baka...does he think we aren't good enough to help him or something?" Aki angrily self-confessed, as Yusei shook his head.

"No...I think it's a pride thing. He feels he has to save Ruka, because he is the one that feels at fault." Yusei told her, as she raised an eyebrow at his statement.

"Why would he think that?" Aki was confused.

"Because he's in-love with Ruka-Chan." Rina told them. All three of them stared at the violet haired girl, whom had hidden her eyes from all of them, blocking their view.

"Rina-Chan..." Aki mused.

"Daijobu. I know he is. I know what it's like to be in-love, and he is in-love with her. I guess...since I left, he had learned to let go...slowly, but surely. The look in his eyes when he looks at her, is how he used to look at me six years ago. And remember- age is just a number. Anyways, let's just wait for his call. I think he can do this by himself."

_Rina really does love Crow..._Yusei thought to himself.

* * *

Me: I REALLY didn't want to end it there. I REALLY didn't. It holds nothing to the previews, so the preview from the last chapter is for this one instead. Sorry guys DX

Aki: Why did you stop then-

Logan: Writers block.

Me: *Emo corners*

Aki: *Sighs* Jeez...

Logan: Review please.


	20. Chapter 20: Touch Of A Child Part 2

Me: Okay everyone, writer's block is CURED! Oh, and thank-you for Janus-Juan for writing the last part of the duel. I seriously need to learn, but a BIG thank-you to Janus-Juan!

Aki:...How...?

Logan: *Hair turned yellow* Don't ask.

Aki:...BWAHAHAHAH! Logan, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR!

Logan:...Shut up...I don't want to talk about it...

Aki: YOU LOOK LIKE AN IDIOT!

Logan: *Embarrassed*

Me: *Sigh* I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, but I own Carrie, Rina and the respective plot. Also guys, the last chapter only got four reviews :( So, please review if you are reading! And for me to be able to update, each chapter has to have seven reviews. Sorry guys, but I really don't feel loved enough with this story :( So if you can review, please review!

* * *

**_*~Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: A Momental Goodbye~*_**

**Chapter 19**

_**Touch of a Child- Part 2**_

No illumination or light of any types could bee seen within a consuming and maddening darkness to that single square room, in which was full of boxes and stone flooring. The smell was putrid, a wavering smell that was un-describable in any sense what-so-ever. A single, shaking but seemingly depressed figure could be seen, kneeling within the center of the room, their eyes tightly shut.

The figure was so pale, and their body was starting to shake rapidly, but it did not pay any heed to their actions. They just quietly knelt there, undisturbed.

The figure was none other than Rua. And the emotions he was currently feeling?

Sadness.

Ashamed.

Fear.

Happiness?

Yes, he did feel happiness. That he could atone and pay for his sins alone, without any seconds thoughts.

_'If I am to die here, at-least I can do it without causing any pain to others.' _He thought to himself.

_'It's quiet...there is nobody here, is there...? Guess big 'old Onii-San is not so 'big' anymore, is he?' _The teal haired eighteen year old joked a little in his head, as he glanced up toward the ceiling.

FlashBacks of his past then sped through his damaged mind.

**_-Flash-Back-_**

_"Ruka! Come here!" A six year old male cheerfully called, as another, whom boar a striking resemblance to him, came running out._

_"What is it, Rua?" She answered back. Rua just grinned._

_"I found that hair clip you were looking for! You know, the one Mom said she would let you wear to your wedding!" He grinned, as Ruka just gasped. Rua found this for her?_

_"R-Rua..." She choked out his name. Rua stopped cheering, and glanced at his sister._

_"Eh? What's wrong-" He was cut off._

_"RUA! T-Thank-you! Your the best!" She cried, as she hugged her brother. Rua was taken aback by this- it was so unusual for his sister to act like this in any kind of manner._

_"A-ah...you only just realized that?" He boasted. Ruka let go of him, and giggled. Rua raised an eyebrow._

_"What's so funny?" He asked, annoyed._

_"Ah, it's nothing. You really are the best though!" And then they both shared a good old grin._

**_'We will always be this close, right until we are old and grey, wrinkly and dead.' _**_They both made that pact that day, no matter what._

_Could they keep it though? _

_It was a childhood promise._

**_-End Of Flash-Back-_**

Rua just smirked to himself from that single memory. He missed those childhood days with his sister, the same innocence blooming around the both of them, no creeping or consuming darkness bestowing toward them.

When hard times didn't exist in their youthful eyes, in their young and fresh world.

_'I got them all involved...and for what...? This?' _Rua started to regret the day he met Carrie.

It was true- He HAD gone out with her, but it was just a simple relationship. Holding hands, walking in the park together and going out for ice-cream and chips. It should have been a blast, a sweet teen-aged romance, but nothing too drastic or serious- right?

Well, just get him alone with her, and alot of drink, and you have yourself a v-card expired.

_'I don't even remember a thing from that night...it ended up...bringing another person into this...'_

* * *

"It's my turn! Draw!" Crow yelled.

***End Of Kouta's turn/Start of Crow's turn***

"First, let's start things with a spell card I like to call Pot of Greed." He showed the card in question to his opponent before placing it in the Magic/Trap Card Zone. He drew two cards from his deck before holding another card out to his opponent. "Then I activate Black Whirlwind!"

"What good will that do for you?" Kouta taunted.

"It'll win me the duel. I summon Black Feather- Blizzard the Far North in attack mode!" Crow said as he slapped a card on his duel disk. A small white bird materialized from a blue ring and spread its wings as it settled down on the field.

***Black Feather- Blizzard the Far North: ATK-1300, DEF-0***

"How do you plan to win with that puny thing? If you haven't noticed, it can't beat either of my monsters." Kouta boasted over his advantage. This caused Crow to smirk.

"You'll see. First, I activate Blizzard the Far North's Special Ability. When I successfully summon it to the field, I can special summon a Black Feather monster from my Graveyard. So return, Black Feather- Bora the Spear!" The monster in question returned through the same blue ring Blizzard came through. As it stood on the field, its spear was pointed at Kouta and a permanently smirked face stared at him.

***Black Feather- Bora the Spear: ATK-1700, DEF-800***

"Next, I use Black Whirlwind's ability. When I successfully summon a Black Feather monster on the field, I can summon one from anywhere in my deck to the field as long as it's weaker than the one I summoned." As he said this a card slid out of the deck slot. He then pulled it and put it on the duel disk in defense mode.

"Appear, Black Feather- Mistral the Silver Shield!" A dark-blue bird with a silver helmet on its head crouched down on the ground with its wings placed on its chest.

***Black Feather- Mistral the Silver Shield: ATK-100, DEF-1800***

"Great, now you have 3 weak monsters on the field." Kouta mocked.

"They may be weak by themselves, but together they pack a mean punch. Now Battle! Bora the Spear, attack his Goblin Zombie!" The spear holding bird followed its master's command as it soared toward the opponent's monster. The green monster tried ripping Bora the Spear apart with its sword but failed to do so as Bora dodged and then stabbed it. Kouta's Life Points dropped 600 points with that hit.

**(Kouta 4000-3400)**

"I'm guessing you're going to end your turn now, right?" Kouta asked.

"Not quite." At Kouta's questioning glance, Crow elaborated. "I activate my trap: Urgent Tuning!" The purple card rose from its face-down position.

"Now I tune my Black Feathers- Blizzard the Far North, Bora the Spear and Mistral the Silver Shield to bring forth a monster of immense power." Blizzard flew up into the sky and then disappeared as 2 golden rings appeared. The other two Black Feathers rose into the air and under the rings as they too disappeared, leaving behind stars in their place.

**2+4+2=8**

"Darkened gales become the wings that soar from resolved hope! Synchro Summon! Soar, Black Feather Dragon!" Crow chanted as black wings created a mini tornado on his side of the field. When the tornado died down, a giant black dragon with the face of a bird appeared and white wings.

***Black Feather Dragon: ATK-2800, DEF-1600***

"Black Feather Dragon, attack his Zombie Master! Noble Stream!" Black Feather Dragon gathered up black energy in its mouth as it stared down Zombie Master. Kouta just started laughing at Crow's brashness.

"Have you finally lost it? If you do that, then your monster will be destroyed too." Kouta said. He was right as both monsters had 2800 attack points.

"I know exactly what I'm doing. Let him have it!" Crow commanded his dragon. The mighty beast let go of the energy it stored in its mouth as a blast of black and read, with black feathers surrounding it, soared right at Zombie Master. The latter retaliated by shooting forth acid at the dragon's head. Both monsters were destroyed and the duelists' life points remain the same.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Crow said.

* * *

**_-With Ruka and Patty-_**

"Ruka-Chan...did you seriously just contact Yusei and the others...through my _IPOD?_" Patty asked, and although she knew that it was a rhetorical question, she could not help but feel gobsmacked about what Ruka had just managed to achieve.

"_Yes Patty, _for the fifteenth time that you have asked me for the past three minutes." Ruka replied, getting rather and clearly irritated at Patty's constant questioning.

"But, I mean...did you just seriously-" She was cut off.

"Yes! Okay, I DID!" She shouted, finally snapping. Patty just backed away a little.

"Okay, I was just wondering." She said, whilst waving her hands up to surrender.

"Alright..."

"I mean it! I'm sorry!" Patty apologized.

"You don't need to apologize...anyways...how do you suppose that we get out of here?" Ruka questioned, as she glanced around the room. The blonde haired girl just sat down, and cradled her knees together, rocking back and fourth.

"Not sure. Shall we just wait for them to arrive?" She suggested, as the teal haired girl shook her head.

"No. No way, if we wait for them, then something bad could possibly happen to us in the mean time-" The door suddenly burst open, revealing Carrie and the two jockeys from earlier.

"Not possibly Ruka-Chan, WILL happen. Take the Blondie away boys." Carrie instructed, as the two burly men seized Patty by the arms, and another one coming out from the shadows, holding back Ruka.

"Patty!"

"Ruka!"

"Shut it girls." One of the men hissed, as he slapped Patty across the face, which angered Ruka to the core.

"Get the hell off my friend, you bastard!" Ruka cussed- she only did that when she was really angry or upset.

Could you blame her?

"Take her away." Ruka was then thrown against the wall, and to injured to move. All she could do was hold out her hand as her best friend was ripped away from her.

She felt the tears spring to her eyes.

"Patty...PATTY!"

"PAATTY!" She cried, as she heard blood curling screams.

* * *

"Chuck her in."

Patty was thrown in against the wall, her hair now a mess. It had been forcefully cut short, locks of blonde tresses scattered all over the floor. Her face was covered in blood, and her clothes were covered in the red liquid and dirt.

It was truly a depressing site.

"W-why..." She managed to choke out. Carrie looked at her with sheer amusement.

"Hmm? 'Why' what, little girl?"

"W-why...are you targeting Rua...and Ruka...like this...?" Carrie just chuckled.

"You really want to know? Well, since it's cliche of the bad girl- oh my, that sounded SO naughty of me! Anyways, since it's cliche of the bad guys to spill their plans, I guess I will aswell, since you won't be alive for much longer." Patty growled.

"Money dear. As soon as that Ruka and Rua are dead, I'll go to their grieving parents, and use...something to get the money, saying I need it, and them, being so kind-hearted, shall give it to me with teary eyes."

"So! What makes you think they will!" She shouted back. Carrie just smirked.

"'Cause. Anyways, Rua was always an easy target. Such a useless weakling...never would find love with anybody else..." These words were ringing around in Patty's head.

"And destined...to be a failure." Patty snapped.

"SHUT UP!" She then punched Patty in the nose, and made a break for it. The men began to give chase, but Carrie halted them.

"Huh?"

"Leave her be. She'll be heartbroken when she finds..._it, _anyways." Carrie sneered.

Patty however, continued to run. Her hair was now so short, but it didn't bother her.

Her first priority?

Find Ruka, and get out of this place.

That was what she was going to achieve.

Even if it killed her.

* * *

"Well, then I guess it's my turn. I draw!" Kouta smirked as he saw the card he just drew.

***End Of Kouta's turn/Start of Crow's turn***

"I summon Immortal Ruler in attack mode." A zombie wrapped in purple robes appeared on the field. In its right skeletal hand, it held a purple amulet with two golden coins connected to it.

***Immortal Ruler: ATK-1800, DEF-200***

"Next, I equip it with the United We Stand spell card." A sheen of green energy surrounded Kouta's monster as its attack points rose from 1800 to 2600.

"Say goodbye to a large chunk of your life points. Battle! Immortal Ruler attack Crow directly with Choke Hold!" The amulet on its hand unhooked itself as the monster threw the thing towards Crow's neck.

"Not so fast! I activate my Black Feather- Ghibli the Searing Wind. When I'm attacked directly, I can summon it to the field. So come on out, Ghibli." Crow summoned a black bird with 6 black and red wings on the field in defense mode. The thing turned blue as it defended its master from harm.

***Black Feather- Ghibli the Searing Wind: ATK-0, DEF-1600***

The necklace wound itself around the bird's neck and Immortal Ruler pulled hard on the thing until Ghibli was sent to the great beyond.

Kouta was angry now. "You just got lucky. Turn End."

"Draw!" Crow said as he raised the number of his hand up. His eyes widened as he saw what it was. _This card is…_ He thought in surprise before he smiled in remembrance. _I see. This one's for you Ruka! I can use your Spirit Partner, to rescue somebody I truly care about-which is you!_ He thought and his face acquired a determined expression.

"I summon Kuribon in attack mode!" A small brown-furred creature appeared on the field with big green eyes. It sported a large red bow on the end of its tail.

***Kuribon: ATK-300, DEF-200***

"Then I place a face-down and end my turn." A card materialized on the field, hidden from view.

"It seems you've finally run out of moves. Time to end this. Draw!" Kouta drew a card.

"I summon Pyramid Turtle to the field in attack mode!" A large tortoise with a pyramid placed upon its back appeared on Kouta's side of the field. Immortal Ruler began to glow the same green aura from before as United We Stand activated once again. Immortal Ruler's attack points rose from 2600 to 3400.

"Immortal Ruler, destroy Crow's fluff ball and the rest of his life points." Immortal ruler threw the necklace at Kuribon's body. As it was getting closer, Kuribon started to glow gold as it transformed into a ball of light.

"Think again! Kuribon's special ability lets it protect itself, and my life points, from harm. In exchange you gain life points equal to your attacking monster's attack points and Kuribon returns to my hand." Crow explained.

Kouta smirked. "What a waste. You're doubling my life points just to save that little fuzz ball." This caused Crow to lose his composure as anger settled in.

"Kuribon's not a 'fuzz ball'. She's the last thing I have of Ruka at the moment and I will do whatever I can to protect it from harm. For when I protect it, I feel like I am protecting...somebody that is very important to me..." Crow said passionately. Then his face returned to that cocky attitude of his. "Besides, you've already lost."

This baffled Kouta as he raised his eyebrow up in confusion. "What are you babbling about?"

Crow's smirk widened as he raised his palm up. "This. I activate my trap, Bad Reaction to Simochi!" The card in question rose from its face-down position and sickly green mist poured freely from the confines of the card. The smoke crawled at Kouta and then he started to glow the same green color.

"What's going on?" Kouta asked, startled.

"My victory, that's what. You see, when Bad Reaction to Simochi activates, any increase to my opponent's life points is negated and you lose that same amount instead."

"You mean?" Kouta turned pale at this.

"Yes. You lose 3400 life points. And from what I can tell, that's the last of them." The green mist depleted the rest of Kouta's life points.

**(Kouta 3400-0)**

Kouta just dropped to the ground, defeated. Crow then walked past him, glaring down at him.

"Now, tell me where Ruka is, and I won't have to hurt you." He threatened darkly.

* * *

Patty continued to run down the metal corridors, panting for breath as she did so. It didn't take long for her face to turn red with lack of oxygen, so, despite her not wanting to halt, she was forced to stop for air.

As she inhaled it, a sudden gush of relief was bestowed upon her. She then prepared to run again, only to hear a very abnormal sound.

_'Is...that a childs cries?' _She thought, as she glanced around the forementioned area.

Nobody in sight. She could take a detour.

Patty traveled down a narrow passageway, feeling slightly fearful due to the lack of space. She was always slightly claustrophobic, but she buried her fears deep inside of her for now.

She went past several rooms and doors, and one of the rooms looked to be a factory type of place.

_'Is this place a drug factory?' _She thought, but shook her head and continued down the long passageway to pinpoint the source of where the sounds were emitting from.

She then saw the final door, and the noises seemed to be coming from beyond it. So, despite her fears and feelings of being terrified, she summouned up all of her courage, and opened the door.

And what she saw...was simply amazing.

A child.

A baby girl to be exact.

"What...is a baby doing here...? W-wait...don't tell me..."

_'Then I will use...somthing to get the money...'_

"This baby...is Rua and Carrie's?" However, Patty was thrown from her jealousy, from when the child started crying.

"H-hey...don't cry..." Patty then picked up the child from the cardboard box in which she was lain into. The blonde haired girl then felt a rush of maternity envelope with in her as the child snuggled into her chest.

"That's right my name is Patty...I won't hurt you..."

"Skyla."

* * *

Me: If ANYONE is wondering HOW Patty know's the girls name, it's because...she...saw it on the cardboard box.

Aki: Carrie is SUCH a bitch!

Logan: Your telling me!

Aki: Hey, your hair is back to normal.

Logan:...Yeah. Took a while, but I managed to get it back to normal...

Me: Ha, that's good. Anyways, you guys know the gist-

Aki and Logan: REVIEW!...Please?


	21. Chapter 21: Reunions Of A Fated Pair

Me: Yo guys! Next chapter, and I bet your all excited for this 'ere chapter aren't you?

Logan: Don't be so full of yourself all the time.

Aki: What she said. Seriously, you boast too much.

Me: NO I DON'T. It's just from the reviews I got (THANKS SO MUCH!), people wanted me to update faster. And when people review, I update faster, for they compell me to write.

Aki:...I will never understand an author/authoress's mind...

Logan: Anyways, has anybody given any thought to doing the disclaimer?

Aki: You do it.

Me: I can't be bothered to do the disclaimer, so I'm going to agree with Aki. Logan, you do it, since you never do.

Logan: UGH! FINE! Bebe doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, but does own Carrie, Rina, Skyla and the respective plot. Happy, you bunch of...of...of...hmm... what can I call them, I wonder. Hmmm...oh yeah! Yaro's!

Me: I won't translate that. Oh by the way, please respond to my original couples challenge! The rules can be found in a story on my homepage, titled 'Original Couples Challenge!' Please respond!

* * *

**_*~Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: A Momental Goodbye~*_**

**Chapter 21:**

_**Reunions Of A Fated Pair.**_

"Now then, tell me where Ruka is, and I won't have to hurt you, anymore than you are." Crow threatened darkly his eyes shadowed out. Kouta simply just smirked, being the pathetic man that he truly was.

"Oh? Crow Hogan is now threatening me? That's a first. Why don't you get some little chicken friends to come and hurt me, eh?" The middle-aged man mocked the twenty-five year old, as Crow got even angrier. Nobody had the right to mock his deck- his friends, at any rate.

Especially not this freak.

"Or maybe that fuzzball that you dare to call a 'friend', hmm?" Okay, that just blew his last chance.

"Shut up!" Crow bellowed, as he punched him in the face, and held him up by the collar, his eyes still shadowed out.

"Now...tell me where Ruka is...now." Crow threatened again, even more anger could be felt intensifying by every tensing second that the middle-aged man was stalling. But then, Kouta suddenly began to feel a certain emotion rush through him at a blinding speed, an emotion that he had never felt before in his entire life.

Fear.

He was afraid? Of this...**child-acting duelist?**

Pathetic.

"Okay...I'll tell you." He decided, realizing that he preferred his life better than money. Crow just gripped at his collar tighter, showing his clear disgust for the man in his grip.

"Well then, spit it out already! Stop stalling for time!" Crow demanded the knowledge, as he noticed that Kouta was stalling for time.

"She's at an old warehouse, in the H area of Satellite. That place was shut down over twenty years ago after the Zero-Reverse incident, shame. It has alot of use still packed in it. I do like to recycle things, especially victims clothing." That just sent Crow off of the rails.

"Your bloody sick!" He cursed, as he threw Kouta aside, and began running toward Ruka and Patty's destination. Kouta smirked yet again, as he had a certain estimate over a certain matter.

"Why are you going out of your way for that girl?" He quizzed, as Crow stopped, eyes widening.

"Well, that's because she is my friend! Why wouldn't I try to save her?" He shouted back. Kouta shook his head.

"Your in-love with her, aren't you?" Crow's eyes widened.

"S-shut up!" He replied back, as he began running, leaving a smirking Kouta.

_'Say all you want Crow Hogan, you've just revealed your weakness to me. Bad move on your part, Cro__w The Bullet.'_

* * *

**-_With Patty-_**

"So...your name is Skyla, is it girl?" Patty cradled the small child in her arms, giving off a small smile as she did so. The child in her arms in turn, just gurgled a little in a response, as Patty giggled a little at the strange behaviour.

The girl, or Skyla, as her name was, was truly a blessed child with her looks. Small tufts of brown hair which she obviously got from Carrie, however, her eyes were a unique golden colour like her father's eyes- which was Rua. She was also quite pale like her Mother, but looked more like Rua- or Ruka- in her facial features.

"It's okay, I will get you out of here safe, don't worry about at thing..." Patty promised, as she then sighed. So, her new objectives were set and in place.

Find Ruka, protect a baby, get out of here alive and shut down a drug factory, and avoiding a potentially madman and a mad-girl whom wants to kill them all and torture them to death, and try to get Rua clean of drugs when she get's out.

Mission impossible much?

"Okay...this is going to be so much fun..." Patty grimaced.

Patty walked down the long corridors of the factory slash warehouse, quite unsure of where she was actually going, or what she was doing really. She stared imensley at the child in her arms, whom had now fallen asleep.

She was so innoccent.

How could Carrie be so cruel to her? Her own _child?_

"AAAHH!" Patty suddenly heard an ear-piercing scream, followed by a large thump to the ground. She hid behind the corner, to see two of the burly men from earlier walk away from a body on the floor, one that looked strangley familiar...

"Ruka!" Patty called to her best friend, as Ruka looked up at her, and offered her a weak smile. She struggled, but managed to get up onto her feet at long last.

"P-Patty...hey..." She greeted.

"Don't 'hey' me! Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah...I think so..." The teal haired girl replied.

"That's good."

"Umm...Patty..." Ruka began, as Patty tilted her head.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Why is your hair so short...and why is there a baby in your arms?" She questioned. Patty's face turned serious at that direct moment in time, as she looked up, determination flaring in her eyes.

"I'll explain later...but for now...meet your niece." Ruka gasped.

"Y-You mean..." Patty nodded.

"Yeah. But enough about that, let's just get out of here." Patty began to begin walking, when a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Ruka!" Footsteps could be heard from outside, as Ruka looked up at a high up window. Her face brightened imensely at the sound of the familair voice, as she began to reply.

"Crow? Is that you!" Ruka replied hopefully.

"It is you Ruka! Yeah, are you alright? Is Patty there with you?" Crow asked.

"Yeah, we're both o-okay..." Ruka then fell back, as Patty caught her in time.

"Ruka...Crow! Listen, Ruka's been injured alot and I don't think she'll last much longer in the condition she's in. We need to get her out of here as soon as possible. We haven't found an exit yet, can you try to find one?" Patty instructed.

"Sure! Look after Ruka, whilst I go find it, okay?"

"Oh, she's not going anywhere." An unfamilair voice sneered. Crow stopped.

"Who's that!"

"Oh dear...why must people always ask that of me?" The voice asked it'self. Patty clenched her teeth, as she tried to hold an injured Ruka and baby Skyla at the same time.

"Who the fuck are you supposed to be? Some kind of clown?" The blonde tressed girl demanded to know, as the figure then stepped out of the shadows, revealing a young man with short grey hair and bright green eyes, and he was around nineteen years old.

"Very well, I shall get aquainted. My name, is Kranos Victor. I am Carrie's right hand man. And I wish to duel the teal haired young madame over there."

"No way! She's injured! You can't...huh?" She then heard Ruka struggling to stand, and ready her deck. Kranos smirked.

"I-it's o-okay...I-I c-can s-still duel..." Ruka stammered, as Crow shook his head, however this action was not seen by the others.

"Ruka! You can't!" He effortlessly called.

"C-Crow...have you still got Kuribon...?" Crow gasped.

"Y-Yeah...your serious? Aren't you?"

"Yeah...p-please, p-pass her to me..." Crow took a step back, and threw the card, along with another which was going to be set into her extra-deck, but as a secret to the teal haired girl.

"Here she is! You...better be careful!"

"I-I wi-will..."

"DUEL!"

_'Ruka...please be safe...I-I need you to be safe...'_

_'But why...am I so determined...? Why...wait...I know why...'_

_'The truth is...I...'_

_'I love Ruka.'_

* * *

Me: SHORTEST. CHAPTER. EVER.

Aki: Whatever, it still sucks.

Logan: Crow finally realizes!

Me: Yeah...I think the fans are going to hate me at the near end though XD

Aki: Why?

Me: Well...I won't say why, but let's just say...the torture for Ruka isn't going to be over for a while. The near end is when they are going to hate me the most.

Logan: Whatever, it will still suck.

Me: HEY! Anyways, please review!

**_Preview:_**

**_"I...the more I don't believe in Ruka...the weaker she get's?'_**

**_"I DON'T NEED RUA!"_**

**_"Ruka! You do need him! He's your brother! The weaker your bond with him get's, the weaker your heart get's! Don't you see! You ARE the same person!"_**

**_'Crow...why lend me this? This...is your very soul!'_**


	22. Chapter 22: I Still Believe

Me: Next chapter :D

Aki:...This really is your OTP isn't it?

Me: What't that supposed to mean?

Aki: Basically, your sticking with Crow for Ruka. At one point you liked SlyXRuka, and then you liked RallyXRuka. And now Crow?

Me: Well, yeah. BUT, I DID write a story for you and Crow, remember?

Aki:...I will never understand why you did that. Ever.

Me: It's because I fancied a change. Is that so bad? By the way, where is Logan?

Aki: Logan? She's asleep. See?

Logan: *Snores*

Me: *Sigh* I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's at all...but I do own...my room, Carrie and the plot, although Janus-Juan wrote the duel for me, so BIG thanks to them! And Ladybirds apparently love green towels.

Aki: What the hell is THAT supposed to mean?

Me:...I don't really know.

Logan: *Sleep-talking* On...with...the...freaking...story...

* * *

**_*~Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: A Momental Goodbye~*_**

**Chapter 22:**

_**I Still Believe**_

"Ladies first." Kranos sneered at Ruka.

"Fine! My turn, Draw!" Ruka said, drawing a card and increasing her hand to 6 cards. The action took a bit out of her, but she managed. Looking at her hand carefully, Ruka placed one card in her monster card zone.

"First off, I summon Sunlight Unicorn in attack mode." A white unicorn with a mane comprised of blue fire. It neighed loudly in the air as it stared down Karnos.

***Sunlight Unicorn: ATK-1800, DEF-1000 Level 4***

"Then I use its special ability. You see, once per turn I can draw one card from my deck and if it's an Equip spell card, I can add it to my hand. So here I go." She placed her hand on her deck and drew.

Staring at the new addition to her hand, she smiled weakly. "I use the Equip spell card, Horn of the Unicorn." The horn that was on Sunlight Unicorn's head shined before it was encased in a block of ice in the shape of a horn. Its attack points increased 700 points and became 2500.

***Sunlight Unicorn: ATK-2500, DEF-1000 Level 4***

"Are you done yet?" Kranos asked, feeling bored.

"Not just yet. I use the Pot of Greed Spell Card." She drew two cards. "Finally, I place three cards face down and end my turn." She said as she put a card in the Magic/Trap card zone.

"Finally!" Karnos said, exasperated. "Now, how about I show you an example what a genuine turn is?" He said as he draws his card from his deck. As he saw his cards, he smirked at her.

"Perfect. First off, I summon Abyss Soldier in Attack mode." As he said this, a shark-shaped monster appeared on the field. In its right hand he held a golden trident that he aimed at Sunlight Unicorn.

***Abyss Soldier: ATK-1800, DEF-1300 Level 4***

"But its attack points are lower than my unicorn's." Ruka was slightly confused.

"For now, he's weaker. But not once I use his special ability." Kranos sent a card from his hand to the graveyard and suddenly the trident began to glow a golden color. Abyss Soldier shot a beam of light at Horn of the Unicorn and then the card disappeared from its spot on the field.

"What?" Patty exclaimed from the sidelines.

"You see, by discarding a WATER type monster, I can return one card from the field to the owner's hand." Karnos explained. Ruka took the card and put it back in his hand. He opened the hidden slot in the duel disk where Field Spell cards went.

"Now I activate the Field Spell, A Legendary Ocean." As he activated the card, the whole field started to transform before the spectators' very eyes.

An expanse of water surrounded the bodies of the duelists and the audience. Around them, they could see the foundation of what must've been a glorious city once. Luckily, the thing wasn't real and they could all breathe in oxygen while in that space.

Kranos smirked at everyone's reactions. "When A Legendary Ocean is activated, all WATER type monsters on the field gain 200 ATK and DEF points. Also, all WATER-type monsters in your hand and field lose one level."

***Abyss Soldier: ATK-2000, DEF-1500 Level 3***

"Oh no." Patty says, giving Ruka a nervous glance.

"Oh, yes. Now my monster is stronger than yours. Abyss Soldier, destroy her unicorn. Trident's Throw!" Karnos commanded of his monster.

Abyss Soldier jumped high into the air and threw its trident at Sunlight Unicorn. The Light monster raised its front legs high into the air and gave one final neigh as the trident struck its heart. The unicorn disappeared in a flurry of lights. Ruka moaned in slight displeasure as her life points went down.

**(Ruka 4000-3800)**

"Then I place 3 cards face down and end my turn." Karnos said.

Breathing shallowly, Ruka drew a card and her hand went from 4 cards to 5.

"First off, I activate my trap card, Bad Reaction to Simochi." Ruka said as the aforementioned card rose from its face-down position and activated.

"What does that card do?" Karnos asked. This caused Ruka to smirk.

"You'll see. Now I play a spell card: Soul Taker. It lets me destroy one monster my opponent controls." Abyss Soldier was then sent to the card graveyard. "In return, you would usually gain 1000 life points."

"Usually?" Karnos was confused.

"When Bad Reaction to Simochi is active on the field, every time you're supposed to gain life points, you lose that same amount instead." Just as she said this, a green smoke appeared. The smoke crawled at Karnos and then he started to glow the same green color. Before his life points depleted, however, he smirked.

"I don't think so. I activate the Spiritual Water Art-Aoi trap card." He said as he activated a trap card. "I can use this card to destroy one WATER monster I control and then I can look at your hand and destroy that card." Karnos smirked.

Growling, Ruka showed him her hand and he pointed at Kuribon in her hand.

"I choose your Kuribon. Without it, you can't continue your strategy." Karnos smirked as Ruka was forced to destroy her favorite monster.

"That won't stop me. Now I activate the Monster Reborn spell card to re-summon to my field, Sunlight Unicorn." The majestic beast appeared in all its glory.

***Sunlight Unicorn: ATK-1800, DEF-1000 Level 4***

"Then I activate my Limit Reverse Trap Card and bring back my Kuribon from the graveyard." Her graveyard started glowing as a card came out of the slot. Showing the card to her opponent, Ruka summoned Kuribon.

A small brown-furred creature appeared on the field with big green eyes. It sported a large red bow on the end of its tail. It chirped happily as it flew around Ruka. The latter giggled weakly at her monster's enthusiasm.

***Kuribon: ATK-300, DEF-200 Level 1***

"Next, I use my Foolish Burial Spell Card from my hand." She said as she activated it. Her deck started to glow as a card slid from the slot. Grabbing it, she sent it to the graveyard.

"Well, that was pathetic." Kranos rolled his eyes.

"That's what you think. Now I normal summon Nettles in attack mode." She said as she placed a card on her duel disk. A small green weed appeared right next to Kuribon. It did a backflip before it started grinning at its opponent.

***Nettles: ATK-1200, DEF-400 Level 2 Tuner Monster***

"Yes!" Crow yelled from the sidelines, causing Patty to ask him why he was so excited. He looked at her and smiled. "She's about to Synchro Summon." He told her. Patty smiled in happiness and turned back to the duel.

"Alright, my friends do your stuff." Ruka yelled as she pointed her right arm up in the air. Her monsters nodded at her as they jumped high in the air.

Nettles went up first as it exploded into 2 circles of green light. Sunlight Unicorn galloped as fast as it could before it jumped through the awaiting rings, levitating in place. Kuribon glided through the rings and stood right next to Sunlight Unicorn. As the monsters stayed inside the circles, Ruka moved her right hand to her heart.

"The holy light of protection, shine now and become eternal life!" Just as she said the chant, the monsters transformed into stars as they merged and a light shined upon the field.

**2+4+1=7**

"Synchro Summon! A regal birth, Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Once the beam of light died down, a giant blue dragon with fairy wings appeared. She had a golden breast plate and a mystical helmet on her head. In the back, green hair swooped down on her shoulders. To show its strength the dragon roared loudly, trying to intimidate Kranos.

***Ancient Fairy Dragon: ATK-2100, DEF-3000 Level 7 Synchro Monster***

"Oh, I'm shaking." Karnos mocked, causing both Ruka and Ancient Fairy Dragon to glare at him.

"You will be when I do this." She said as she closed her eyes and thought to herself. _Thank you, Aki, for this card. _Eyes full of determination, Ruka played her combo.

"I now activate my last Trap Card: Star Siphon." Her trap card started to glow a light blue aura before a small Venus-flytrap appeared in its place. Suddenly, both Ancient Fairy Dragon and Star Siphon became transparent and their star levels switched.

***Star Siphon Token: ATK-0, DEF-0 Level 7***

***Ancient Fairy Dragon: ATK-2100, DEF-3000 Level 1 Synchro Monster***

"And the point of that is?" He asked.

"This. I use the special ability of my Glow-Up Bulb in my graveyard-gah!" Ruka then clutched her heart, tightly, and ended up falling to her knees. All Kranos could do was laugh, whilst Patty could not even go to help her.

"Ha! You say you have some kind of strategy planned, yet you can't even stand when it comes to dueling! Admit it, this strategy is too much for your heart to handle! Youll DIE if you keep this up!" Patty was shocked, as Crow gripped his fist, angry that he couldn't even get in there to help her out.

"Without little 'Rua' to protect you, you are nothing!" Ruka immendiatly looked at him, disgust welling up in her eyes.

"I..." She began, as Kranos looked at her, bored.

"I...**I DON'T NEED RUA!"** She declared, as she tried to stand again, but she fell down again.

* * *

**_-With Rua-_**

_'Was...that Ruka's voice just now?' _Rua thought to himself, as he looked up slightly.

"_I DON'T NEED RUA!" _He heard again, which made his heart split in two, now knowing...she never really needed him at all, did she? He was just...a disposable hero.

Suddenly, a sharp pain went through his heart, as he clutched it tightly.

_'What...is this pain...?' _

_**'Rua...' **_A familiar voice called to him.

_'Ancient..Fairy Dragon? I-Is that you?'_

**_'Rua...remember what I said to you, those past six years ago...for Ruka to be safe forever, you and you alone MUST believe in her safety. Without you believing in her, she will keep getting weaker and weaker, as will you.'_**

_'But...she just said...she doesn't need me...and if I don't believe in her...she will die?'_

**_'That is correct.'_**

_'But...I don't want Ruka to die...she needs to live...for the both of us...'_

**_'That future will not come if the two of you do not believe in eachother.'_**

_'Ruka...! I...'_

_'I BELIEVE IN YOU! RUKA! WIN THIS FOR THE BOTH OF US! And...'_

_'BELIEVE IN ME!'_

* * *

**_-Back To The Duel-_**

"Ruka!" Patty called effortlessly to her friend, whom was know lying on the floor, exhausted.

"Ruka...dammnit!" Crow punched the wall, unable to come to Ruka's aid.

"Just give it up. You won't be able to win."

And with Ruka lying on the floor, too weak to move, could she continue this duel?

Will Rua's power reach her in time?

Or...will it all blow over?

* * *

Me: Haha! Sorry, I have to end it here. BUT! The new chapter is being worked on soon...where...

Aki: Where?

Me: Where...

Logan: JUST SPIT IT OUT!

Me: Where...Carrie's past is finally REVEALED!

Aki: Seriously?

Logan: Well, it IS cliche of the bad guy, or girl, to have a tragic past.

Me: There is a warning for next chapter- Carrie's past isn't exactly...a happy one.

Aki: Well, please review!

Logan: And stay tuned!

**_Preview:_**

**_"Carrie...went through all of that?"_**

**_'Rua...I recieved them! Your feelings!'_**

**_"Don't turn around, and keep walking."_**

Me: OOH! A suspense!


	23. Chapter 23: Tainted Crystal Clear Heart

Me: Dun dun...

Aki: Huh? What was that? Bebe, is that you?

Me: Dun dun...*Jaws theme tune*

Logan: 0_0 What the hell, Bebe?

Me: Dun dun dun dun dun dun...

Aki and Logan: WTF?

Me: DUN DUN DUN DUN!

Aki: Okay, Bebe?

Me: Yes?

Logan and Aki: WHAT THE HELL WAS ALL THAT ABOUT?

Me: CARRIE'S PAST IS NOW REVEALED!

Aki:...Oh.

Logan: Bebe doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, she only owns Carrie, Rina, Skyla and the plot. -Also, she apologizes for putting this chapter up twice, it was having problems.

* * *

**_*~Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: A Momental Goodbye~*_**

**Chapter 23:**

_**Tainted Crystal Clear Heart.**_

Kranos just simply smirked at the end result of Ruka's 'so called' new strategy. The move that she was going to pull, he reckoned, was too much for her heart to handle at this stage- she had already gone through numerous physical and emotional injuries already.

However, he could not help but pity the poor girl- she was only trying to save her niece and her friend. You could not blame her for trying, even in the state she was in, she was still so strong.

"D..." A murmered sound had came out of Ruka's oral cavity.

"Huh?"

"D...daijobu..." Ruka managed to say, as she arose steadily. She then gripped her heart tightly in pain, as she knelt down again.

"Ruka-Chan! Please, just give up this duel now! You will kill yourself if you continue in the current condition you are in!" Patty advised, but the teal haired girl shook her head prefusley, much to Patty's dissapointment.

"No...I need to prove I don't need Rua anymore..."

"Because I am strong enough without him...he turned his back on me...and you..." Patty was getting angered by her speech, of her dislikes toward her brother.

"And...destroyed my happiness...-" She was cut off.

"That's enough Ruka-Chan!" Patty screamed. Ruka widened her eyes, in sharp contrast to Patty's gleaming eyes, shining with determination...and somehow, annoyance was thrown into the pile aswell.

"Don't you get it? You DO need Rua! He...and you...share a bond like no other!" Patty revealed.

"No...I DON'T NEED-"

"YES YOU DO! He believes in you, and you have to believe in him! Don't you get it yet, Ruka-Chan? You ARE the same person!" That speech, brought Ruka back to her senses.

A surge of energy than rushed within her, from a bond like no other.

_"Ruka...believe in me!" _Ruka gasped, but nodded.

"I..."

"I will believe in Rua! And my own power!" Kranos looked at her, astounded.

Now...where was I? Oh yeah, now I remember. I use the special ability of my Glow-Up Bulb in my graveyard! By sending the top card of my deck to my graveyard, I can special summon it to the field." As she said this, a small seedling with a lily on top appeared. On its body, it had an eye that stared at its surroundings.

"Now to get serious. I tune my level 1 Glow-Up Bulb and my Level 7 Star Siphon Token." The monsters in question jumped high in the air and the seedling became one green ring. The Venus-flytrap entered the space between it and transformed into 7 stars.

Both hers and Crow's marks started glowing as the Synchro Summoning was going on. He put his hands up to his mouth and yelled his good lucks at Ruka. Together, they said the summon chant, with a projection of Crow's soul now able to come to where his signer dragon was being summoned..

"Darkened gales become the wings that soar from resolved hope!"

**1+7=8**

"Synchro Summon! Soar, Black Feather Dragon!" Crow and Ruka chanted as a multitude of black feathers created a mini tornado on her side of the field. When the tornado died down, a giant black dragon with white wings and the face of a bird appeared. It let out a roar as it opened up its wings to get rid of any black feathers that were on its body.

***Black Feather Dragon: ATK-2800, DEF-1600 Level 8 Synchro Monster***

"Battle! Ancient Fairy Dragon, attack Karnos directly!" Ruka instructed of her dragon, which soared to Karnos' side of the field.

"Eternal Sunshine!" She yelled. A radiance of light spread from its wings and shined upon Karnos. The sunlight was unbearable and his life points dropped. Problem was, he didn't lose all 2100 points.

**(Karnos 4000-2900)**

"But, how is that possible?" Crow asked, trying to see through the large expanse of light. When the light died down, one of Karnos' trap cards was activated.

"Nice try, but I activated my Miniaturize trap card. With it, I lowered your Ancient Fairy Dragon's attack points by 1000 points." Karnos smirked as Ancient Fairy Dragon began to glow a red color before its life points went down to 1100.

***Ancient Fairy Dragon: ATK-1100, DEF-3000 Level 1 Synchro Monster***

"You'll pay for that. Go, Black Feather Dragon! Noble Stream!" Ruka commanded the dragon.

Black Feather Dragon gathered up black energy in its mouth before the mighty beast let go of the energy it stored in its mouth as a blast of black and red energy, with black feathers surrounding it, soared right at Karnos. The attack reached its mark and Karnos was surrounded by the blast and when it vanished, Karnos was kneeling on the ground.

**(Karnos 2900-100)**

"Turn End." Ruka said. As she said this, her breathing became a series of deep breaths as she tried to keep herself standing. The injuries were starting to get to her and she needed to finish this as soon as she could.

Karnos raised his head and glared daggers at the 18-year-old. For some reason the action made her shiver a bit. You could almost feel the pent-up anger Karnos felt as he stood up.

"That's it. I'm done playing around; it's time to get serious." He said as he drew his card making his hand go to 1 card.

"First things first. I use my last trap card: Call of the Haunted." The last trap card on his field rose up and black fog covered the field.

"With it, I summon Levia-Dragon Daedalus!" He yelled out as a giant blue and red sea serpent appeared from the ground. It stared emotionlessly at Ruka.

***Levia-Dragon Daedalus: ATK-2600, DEF-1500 Level 7***

"And don't forget its attack and defense boost." He said.

***Levia-Dragon Daedalus: ATK-2800, DEF-1700 Level 7***

"But I'm not ending things there. I now scrap my Levia-Dragon." Karnos said as the sea serpent disappeared and a giant greenish circle appeared in its stead. The Call of the Haunted trap card went to the graveyard along with it.

"But, why would you do that?" Ruka asked, confused and slightly nervous.

"To pave way for my ultimate beast, of course. Appear now, Ocean Dragon Lord - Neo-Daedalus!" He slapped a card onto his duel disk and a giant sea creature appeared.

It was similar to the previous monster, except for the fact that it was longer and instead of one head, it had two. One of the heads looked more like a snake's than the other. The coloring was also a bit lighter shade the other one.

***Ocean Dragon Lord - Neo-Daedalus: ATK-2900, DEF-1600 Level 8***

"And with A Legendary Ocean on the field, it gets a little boost." He reminded her.

***Ocean Dragon Lord - Neo-Daedalus: ATK-3100, DEF-1800 Level 8***

"But don't worry." He told her, seeing her shocked reaction. "I'm not going to attack your monsters." At seeing Ruka's confused glance, he elaborated.

"I activate Dragon Lord's special ability. I can get rid of the field spell card, Umi to destroy all cards on the field except for this card. And just so you know, A Legendary Ocean is treated as Umi." He smirked as a giant tsunami surrounded Daedalus.

The sea serpent sent the whirlpool spiraling toward Ruka's side of the field. As it hit the other side, all of her cards were sent to the graveyard, including Ancient Fairy Dragon and Black-Feather Dragon. Their surroundings returned to being the inside of the building.

***Ocean Dragon Lord - Neo-Daedalus: ATK-2900, DEF-1600 Level 8***

"Now that that's over with, go my monster, attack!" He commanded and both of the Dragon Lord's head sent a blast of water towards Ruka.

Both of the attacks fused together to become one giant attack that hit Ruka in the chest. The force caused her to fall backwards onto the ground. Luckily, Crow was there to catch her before she hit the ground. Opening her eyes, she stared at the worried look of the usually smiling Signer.

"Ruka, are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you need me to—"Crow's mind was going a million miles an hour as adrenaline pumped in his veins. Before he could continue, Ruka put her right index finger to his lips.

"I'm fine." She said and gave him a heartwarming smile that made his heart pump faster for a different reason. He could almost feel himself blushing but he managed to push it down in light of what was happening.

"You sure?" He asked as he helped her up.

"Yeah." She said, wincing as she stood up on her own two legs. Steeling her resolve, she made her way back to the duel.

**(Ruka 3800-900)**

"Turn End." Karnos said, congratulating himself on such an attack.

"My turn, Draw!" Ruka said. She grimaced at the amount of strength she needed to use to just draw that one card. _If I don't finish it now, I'm finished. Guess I'll have to use that strategy; even if it _is_ a childish move._

"I place summon a monster face-down and end my turn." She said as she placed a monster in the face-down defense position.

"What a pathetic play. But don't worry, I'll make this quick. I draw!" Karnos said. "I summon Spined Gillman to the field." He said as he placed the only card in his hand on his duel disk.

A blue and purple humanoid shark with large spikes on its back appeared on the field. It held a large black trident with red tips in its hands and swam a bit around the field before aiming the thing at the face-down card. Compared to the monster right next to it, the new monster looked like a guppy. Its special ability raised the attack points of both itself and Daedalus by 400 points.

***Ocean Dragon Lord - Neo-Daedalus: ATK-3300, DEF-1600 Level 8***

***Spined Gillman: ATK-1500, DEF-0 Level 3***

"Battle! Spined Gillman attack and destroy that pathetic face-down monster. Krakens vice!" He said and the beta fish followed its master's command.

The serpent used its tail to propel itself over the face-down monster. With great force, Gillman dived down, trident in front of it. The end result was the trident getting plunged right through the card.

Interesting thing was that the monster wasn't destroyed. The card flipped itself face-up and the hidden monster was revealed.

***Marshmallon: ATK-300, DEF-500 Level 3***

"No!" Karnos yelled.

"Yes." Ruka smiled at finally being able to finish the duel. "Marshmallon's special ability activates. When my opponent's monster declares an attack against it, my opponent loses 1000 life points. You lose."

As she finished her explanation, Karnos began to glow a red aura and then his life points plummeted to 0, with Crow's projection spirit fading from the arena.

**(Karnos 100-0)**

**Ruka Wins.**

Kranos just knelt there on the floor, dumbfounded. Had he just been defeated...by a mear _child?_

_'No...she isn't a child. This...was fun. I haven't had a duel this fun...since Carrie was small...'_

"Kranos." Ruka came up to him, and knelt at his level. Kranos just merely smirked at the teal haired girls efforts to try and console him. Did she think he was pathetic or something?

Probably, due to his embarrassing loss.

"Come to laugh at me, have you?" He guessed. Ruka shook her head.

"No, may I ask you a simple question?"

"Fire away."

"Why...are you...helping Carrie to kill me and my brother?" Kranos's eyes widened with the impact of the question.

"Why...?"

"It isn't the intoxicant money...I can tell...your a good person." Kranos smirked again.

"Maybe. But, like your brother...I also have somebody important that I need to protect."

"Huh?"

"You never did hear of Carrie's past, did you?" Ruka shook her head.

"Allow me to explain. Who knows, you may pity her after you hear about it."

* * *

**_~Carrie's Past~_**

_'Carrie grew up...a normal, healthy, six year old girl. She was one of the kindest people you could meet, if you met her as a child. That was around the time I met her.'_

_"Kranos! Look over here!" A small, brown haired girl chorused. Kranos, then seven, walked over to where she had crouched down._

_"What is it?" He asked, curiously. She pointed to a small brown stick, and something green trapped under it._

_"A caterpiller got trapped under there." Was all she said, before she picked up the small green bug, and giggled as it crawled on her hand._

_"Haha, that tickles! I'm going to take it home until it gets better!" Kranos then frowned._

_"What about your Dad?" He grimaced. Kouta tended to emotionally bruise Carrie, but she never let her true emotions show._

_"Meh, I'll hide...Kranos JR from him!" Kranos sweatdropped from the name, but chose to smile none the less._

_"So then, what-"_

_"Carrie. Home." Was all Kouta said. Carrie immediatly arose to her feet. _

_You could NEVER keep Kouta waiting._

_"Yes Daddy." She then walked silently, hiding the catterpiller in her pocket._

_Kranos gazed after her, fearing the worst._

_Why?_

_Because when Kouta came to get someone...it didn't turn out well._

_As Carrie walked along side of her Father, she felt the uprising emotions of fear and annoyance aswell. _

_What had she done this time?_

_When they got to her house, Kouta guided her into his bedroom, where a large closet- larger than Carrie had ever seen, but she was limited on where she was and was not allowed to go- stood firmly at the edge of the room._

_"Papa? What is it this time?" She asked, as he then raised his hand. Carrie, by habit, winced, but he just simply pointed to the closet._

_"There's a present for you in there." He stated. Carrie's eyes sparkled- he never got her presents._

_"Really?" She asked, excitedly, as he nodded._

_"Yes. Go and get it." Carrie then attempted to hug her father, which he then returned with a hard shove, Carrie coliding into the wall._

_"S-sorry, Papa." She then rushed over to the closet, and peered inside._

_"Papa? It's a bit dark."_

_"Go in there, it must be at the back." Carrie did as instructed._

_"Papa, there isn't anything in here, it's a bit-huh?" Carrie's thoughts were inturupted by a loud 'CLANK' noise._

_Kouta had locked her in._

_"Daddy?...DADDY?"_

_"Daddy! Please, let me out! It's dark!-Huh?" She then felt...something breath on her. _

_It turned out to be Nevis, one of Kouta's 'work' partners._

_"DADDY?" Carrie looked from beyond a crack, to notice her Father leaving._

_"Here is your gift. It's called maturity._

_"DADDY? PLEASE DON'T GO! DADDY!...I LOVE YOU DADDY! DON'T LEAVE ME!"_

_And Kouta closed the door, as Nevis...did something that could never be given back to Carrie._

_"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Kouta smirked with his childs reaction, and walked off._

* * *

_'And from then on, Kouta began to only feed her every so often. Nevis came in...every so often aswell. I couldn't stop it. I tried- I couldn't. But one day, in December, eight years after being alone in the dark...'_

_"Are you ready to come out now, Carrie?" Kouta asked._

_As she was unvieled- she had changed._

_She was stick thin, her brown hair a mess, and her green eyes, which had once shone in delight and innoccence, were now bloodlusty, with revenge, but also lifeless._

_"Yes, Kouta."_

_"Good."_

_'And from then on, he taught her to kill small animals, at just fourteen.'_

_"Father...I don't want to."_

_"Think of it this way- the more you slash them, the more revenge you get for the sins you committed."_

_And as Carrie slashed her way through the animals, her eyes and face turned into a twisted smirk._

_She was having fun._

_'And then, when she was sixteen years old...'_

_"Your...slashing techniques have improved...go to this club, and meet a guy called Boldger *Crow gasps at this point*. Seduce his college, Yori Gates, and gain the information off of him...and clean up afterwards."_

_"Father...I don't...want to fail you."_

_'And she killed him. But one day...when I was alone with her...if you don't understand, I became her Fathers...'work' partner aswell.'_

_"Kranos...I KILLED HIM! I KILLED THEM ALL! No...I CAN'T!" _

_'How could I console her?'_

_"Carrie..." But that moment of regret, soon depleted._

_"My Father has taught me lessons. Killing does equal fun. You should try it, Kranos."_

_'She was breaking down.'_

* * *

"Do you see now, why I must protect her?" Kranos looked up at their gaping faces.

"Carrie...went through all of that...?"

"That's right."

"...She was damaged...wasn't she?"

"Yeah..."

It was awkward to say the least, the two girls did not know what to say.

"Ruka...Patty..." Kranos started. Ruka looked at him.

"Rua is down this hallway. Go and see him." Kranos looked away.

"T-thanks...your a good person, Kranos. Deep down, you are."

"Maybe. Now go. Oi! Crow, you'd better not stick around out there! Laters!" Kranos then escaped, through somewhere.

As Crow turned around, he came face to face with something that could kill him.

"Turn around, and keep on walking."

* * *

Me: ZOMG, RUSHED ENDING!

Aki: *Snores*

Logan: *Snores*

Me: Asleep again? Ah well, please review!


	24. Chapter 24: Healing Delicate Hearts

Me: Yo every reader and reviewers of this story! Next chapter people! Bet your all excited for this one!

Aki: Why would they be? Isn't it filler?

Logan: What she said.

Me: No, actually. This story...is nearly up. After this chapter, and the next chapter, I am afraid to say that there are going to be a few filler chapters (Sorry!)which will be...INCLUDING...SOMETHING...

Logan: Seriously? This is like, your most popular fanfiction story.

Aki: After all this time?

Me: Yup. That is why...**I AM PLANNING A SEQUAL PEOPLES!**

Aki: There's a catch, isn't there?

Logan: With Bebe, there always is.

Me: **Hai. I need title suggestions! It's about Skyla, and she is thirteen/fourteen. And Kiryu and Misty's son, whom is fourteen/fifteen (they were living in Satisfaction Town!), who shall remain nameless for now, for security purposes, so no fangirls can get to him in anyway! (Seriously, if you have seen his dad in the Satisfaction Town era, imagine what him and Misty's SON would be like with a fangirl mob after him!) :)...For now. AND...Crow and Ruka...MAY have a child...IF you guys are nice to me :D And get to the 200 review goal on here! Aki! Logan! Go fourth with the disclaimer!**

Aki: **-_-"**

Logan: I'll do the ***** disclaimer then...geez, you two are always so lazy. Anyways, going back to the disclaimer, Bebe does not own the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise, nor does she own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, they belong to Kazuki Takahashi and the respective staff that work for him. Bebe ownly claims ownership to the plot, Skyla, Carrie, Rina, Kranos and Kouta.

**Me: TITLE SUGGESTIONS ARE NEEDED! **

* * *

**_*~Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: A Momental Goodbye~*_**

**Chapter 24:**

**_Healing Delicate Hearts._**

"Come on Patty! Kranos said that Rua would be right down this hallway if we kept following the corridor! So pick up the pace a little!" Ruka urged Patty to accelerate her running speed, and, as hard as the blonde haired girl was trying to go as fast as she could, it wasn't paticularly pleasant to run with the life of a small child in your handlock.

"Well, I'm trying, but it is pretty hard when you have a baby in your hands!" Patty responded, causing Ruka to sigh in frustration, but accepted Patty's terms and conditions, and slowed down a little for her sake.

"Alright, alright, I'll slow down a little. Happy?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I hate running any slower than this. Believe it or not, I have that trait in common with Rua."

"Joy to the world."

"Was that sarcasm?"

"Maybe."

"Urgh...let's just go and see my brother...okay?"

"Okay..."

Whilst they were both running, the teal haired girl began to have uprising thoughts of fear and doubt. What if Rua didn't want to see her? What if Rua hated her for coming here? What if Rua just simply hated her? What if he never wanted to see her ever again? What if he really WAS on drugs by his own free will? What if...what if...what if...

No. Now was most certainly _**not **_the time to be negative.

She then suprassed those depresseive thoughts by violently shaking them out of her head, and responded her bright thinking through her orbs which were gleaming with a kind of passion-

A passion to see her brother healthy and strong, once again.

Too see her hero, once again.

And then, after much energy being spent on running the distance to see her brother...

They got to the final phaze of their short journey there, the door in which Rua lay behind. And unbeknownst to Rua, the room he was being held in, wasn't really a room at all. He had actually been moved by Kranos to outside of the factory, where the sky had slowly began to drip small droplets of clearless liquid that was people's widely know salvation and hope -

Rain.

Rua just knelt down, smiling slightly. Not an evil smile, but not a happy or gleeful smile either.

It was a smile of regret and self-pity.

"Rua!" His teal haired twin burst through the door, and saw him there, kneeling on the ground, facing outward toward the gray skyes and the harsh, cold air. Ruka rushed over to his side.

"..." Rua remained dead silent. Ruka, worried as any sister would be, knelt down to his level. Only the rain could be heard in the background, as Patty hid behind the door, watching the sight between the two twins, doing her best effort to keep the young child that rested in her arms in a warm and safe environment.

"Rua..." Was all Ruka could spill out of her mouth at that moment in time. Rua chuckled lightly- although it wasn't a good chuckle- more awkward and weak.

"H-hello...c-come to l-laugh, ha-have you?" He chuckled a little more, but it wasn't really lifting Ruka's mood at all.

"No...I would never laugh at you...Rua..." She then revealed, but then suddenly, Rua shook his head, much to the teal haired girls complete and utter surprise.

"I...f-failed...d-didn't I?" Rua brought up, completley out of the blue.

"Eh?" Is how the teal hair girl responded.

"I-I failed...i-in life...f-failed you...f-failed P-Patty...f-failed...Skyla...a-after a-all...y-you s-saidvi-it y-y-your-yourself...y-y-you di-did not ne-need me any longer..." Ruka then hit Rua on the head, hard. He gripped his head tight, but simply smiled at her reaction, it was as expected of her.

She agreed with him...didn't she?

"NO! YOU DIDN'T FAIL, YOU GREAT BIG GIANT BAKA!"

"Huh?"

"Y-you are a complete idiot...Rua..." Ruka then began to shed tears for her brother, as she had done numerous of times before. However, these kinds of tears were a foreign species that Rua had never seen before. These tears...were of sympathy and regret...for him. She was crying regretful tears of sympathy...for her brother.

Rua then began to tear up aswell, as Ruka embraced him tightly.

"Sorry...Sorry...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...t-that I failed...that I f-failed all of you...and shamed all of you...I don't deserve...to bear a heart mark...I have shamed the Crimson Dragon...the signers..." Rua cried.

"Idiot...you never failed...you did what you tried to do...it wasn't your fault...you idiot...you could never fail any of us...remember, your my hero...and a hero never gives up...and you proved that...to us...to all of us...you proved that...and that is enough...to make us all satisfied...and content..." She whispered quietly, embracing Rua even tighter as he wailed into her shoulder.

Rua was coming back to the land of the living.

Patty gently smiled at the scene, cradling the offspring of Carrie and Rua in her arms. She was no longer jealous that Rua had fathered a child with her, infact, she admired Rua for trying to do the right thing for his child- it showed just how selfless he was to protect others that were dear to him, and how desperate he wanted others to live.

Ruka noticed Patty smiling, and broke the embrace with her brother, and smiled at him. She then stood up, and offered Rua a hand, which he gazed up at.

"It's okay. I was never mad, and if I was, I have accepted your apology. So come on- time to face the music." Patty gasped, as Ruka helped her twin up from the floor, and then went a little nervous as her teal hair-coloured friend looked, and headed toward her.

"Come on, Patty. Fess up and tell him." Ruka whispered, as Patty gently walked in. As Rua looked at Patty- he saw her forecfully short cut hair, but did not cry. He knew, whatever she looked like, Patty was still beautiful, inside and out.

"You see Rua, I thank you for what you have done for me up until now," Ruka began, as the two of them walked towards eachother, slowly, "But I can take care of myself now." The two of them looked at her, astonished.

"You have protected me, and I thank you dearly for that. But...now these two are your future, and you must protect them. With all of your heart, all of your body, and all of your spirit and mind. And...I have been protected by someone else...somebody dear to me..." Ruka's cheeks pinkened at the thought, but her eyes still glimmered.

"And...now you must look after these two...for they are...your new future." Rua could not take it anymore, and rushed over to Patty, locking her in a tight embrace, which caused her cheeks to darken, despite her dark skin complexion.

"Patty...Skyla...gomenasai...and...I-I l-love...you..." He apologized. Patty did not return it- if she did, she would drop the baby-, and instead broke it. She looked away. and her eyes began darting anywhere other than Rua, showing that she was clearly embarrassed by the unexpected gesture and apology - why did he need to apologize...?

"Rua...I do love you...aswell...however, if you do wish to pursue me in a romantic relationship...then...you had beter become clean, and do it properly." She instructed. Rua nodded.

"And also...I will raise Skyla myself. If you want to be a part of my life, be a true man and be the father she deserves."

"I will." And then...

Rua kissed Patty. Their lips locked in a sweet passion, and Patty nearly _did _drop Skyla, but, through out all of the feelings that were storming through her body at the moment in time, she somehow managed to concentrated her thoughts strongly enough to stop the small baby from plummenting to the ground.

"..." Patty was silent, obviously flustered.

"...Jerk." Rua just smiled.

_'Crow...you did always protect me...didn't you?'_

* * *

**-_With Crow-_**

"Dammit...so you did live, didn't you? Kouta!" Crow grinded his teeth together hard, as the man in question just smirked at the ginger haired man's impulsive nature.

"Hm. Still quite the child, I see, Crow the bullet." Kouta mocked, as he held the pistol to Crow's head. Carrie then came from behind the corner, shocking Crow. He still hadn't got over the story of her past that he had heard from that Kranos guy, and felt alot of pity towards her.

"..." Crow then remained silent.

"Hi Dad. I got the extra gun, like you asked for, Sir." She stated, her voice like a robots initial programming voice, not human in anyway. Kouta just simply gave off a small smirk at his daughter in question, a devilish grin you could call it. Or maybe a direct adress from the satan below. Either way, it was evil.

"Good girl. No dark place for you next week." Carrie seemed to have a heavy relief in her eyes, but then turned to Crow, and giggled at his distressed face for, what she did not know, was for her.

She thought it was probably for his own life, nobody elses.

"Man, he looks pretty pathetic, doesn't he, Sir?" She insulted. However, due to the knowledge he now possesed about Carrie's upbringing the black-feathered duelist could not bring himself to get mad at her - she seemed to suffer too muchto become the person that she was-or is, today.

"You actually said something of an average degree of intelligence...for once in your life." Kouta insulted, as Crow took a stepback in suprise. Carrie did not even flinch a her own father's harsh words...what was up with that?

"Now, Mr. Hogan. Turn around, and keep on walking. We wouldn't want...any accidents now, would we?

Crow just gritted his teeth even harder, and began to walk.

However, would he ever get free from this maniac? And...why was Carrie's eyes looking so nervous?

It was puzzling.

But he would work it out.

He promised.

* * *

Me: Short scene, but I HAD to get this one done. You guys deserved a chapter, and I felt in my kindly hour that I must not deprive you of it any longer, for that would have been cruel-

Aki: Got lazy?

Me: You have no IDEA how long it took to write the first scene!

Logan: She even role-played it in her room. For three weeks.

Me: I **NEEDED **to get it perfect!

Aki: Well, review request?

Logan: I'll do it. REVIEW!...Please?


	25. Chapter 25: Final Glance

Me:...This is sort of it guys. We are *sniff* nearing the end of this story!

Aki: What about the fillers?

Logan: Yeah, you did say that there were going to be a few of them, right?

Me: I meant that were relevant to the actual plot. This chapter...is rather short now.

Aki: Huh?

Logan: But you **HATE** short chapters!

Me: Well, yeah. But...I want people to like me for one last chapter...

Aki: Why, are they going to hate you-

Logan: They are probably going to hate you in this one as well, you know.

Me: DON'T REMIND ME! *Wails*

Aki: Umm ?_? Bebe does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's...but does own Carrie, Rina, Skyla and the respective plot. Oh, and Bebe needs ideas for the title's sequel!

Logan:...Bebe is such a freak.

Me: Oh yeah, does anyone else hate the new layout for the text on fanfiction? It's...just weird! It's all squashed up and gives me a headache! But I won't stop writing, if you guys won't stop reading and reviewing!

* * *

_***~Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: A Momental Goodbye~***_

**Chapter 26:**

_**Final Glance - New Heartbeat.**_

_**-00-**_

"Hmm, that is very strange ideed.. No resistance from the infamous Crow Hogan? Now there is a rare and unusual surprise, but then again, it is alright. Then, that's good. Very good infact." Kouta checklisted in his mind.

"Not like I can help it, a gun is pointed at my bloody head you idiot..." Crow whispered among himself. Kouta did not seem to have heard at all, something Crow was pretty revlieved about.

"Now then, keep walking with your hands up, and we won't have your little..._girlfriend _hurt." Kouta instructed, a twisted smirk plastered all over his face. It was as clear as day to Crow that the middle-aged man was very close to loosing the plot and his mind.

"Don't you **dare **hurt Ruka, you concieted bastard, or..." Crow began to threaten, his eyes darkening with every waking second that ticked on the imaginary clock that loomed up above their heads.

"I do not remember saying anything about Ruka Sagara...now that you mention it..."

"Don't you DARE! Or I'll...I'll..."

"Or you'll do what?" You'll hurt me? Try to kill me? Even if you did try to, I have my back up right here, remember?" Kouta chuckled as Crow's reaction was given fast- a painful grinding of the teeth.

"Dammit..."

"Now, let's get walking, shall we?" Kouta then led Carrie and Crow down a back-alley, where the three of them would not be seen by public security or anything along those lines. Crow then had a thought- where were the three of them actually going?

Where were they even headed?

"So, Kouta. Where are we actually going?" Crow asked, out of sheer boredom. Seriously, this was the worst kiddnapping event he had ever actually been involved with.

"That's for me to know, and for Carrie to tell you." Carrie, as if on immediate and direct que, walked beside Crow, another fiendish smile - if you could truly call it a 'smile', - and began to explain.

"We are going to...how you say...'home sweet nest?'"

"..."

"Seriously, how old are you, like, five years old?" She mocked, but for some reason, Crow could not bring himself to get mad at her. After hearing what she had gone through as a child, he could not help but feel pure sympathy for the nineteen year old girl. Insetad, he just looked at the ground, even though it was too dark to see a thing.

"My and Ruka's apartment? Why the heck would you guys head there? Wouldn't it get you...I don't know, _caught?_" Crow muttered under his breath, as the brown haired girl's breathing hitched yet again, even faster this time than before the last.

"Because, Mr. Hogan. That is the **_last _**place they would expect us to come with a hostage, more or less you." Crow raised his eyebrow at his choice of words.

"But, that still doesn't explain a lot, I mean, what about-" Crow was cut off almost instantly by the middle aged maniac, yet again.

"And besides...isn't your _other _girlfriend on that police squad of idiotic people aswell? She would no way allow you to get into any more danger. More than your already in, that is."

_'...They KNOW about Rina? SHIT!' _Crow thought to himself in dire desparation. What if she did come looking for him? Then again, that night...

No. He couldn't think about that now.

No way.

Not with Ruka's life on the line. Romance wasn't worth the cost of Ruka's life.

He would trade his life for Ruka's anyday - but he would not admit that outloud any time to her soon.

"Me and Rina aren't together. And besides. What the hell would you even know about love in the first place-" Crow was then suddenly cut off, as they approached an all too familiar building, Crow's apartment building to be exact.

As they went up the stairs, Carrie said an obvious statement.

"We're hear, Father." All Carrie recieved was a slap across the face.

"I am sorry, I meant to say, Sir. Please forgive my behaviour."

"Better, Carrie. Better." The ginger haired man just grinded his teeth, as they forced Crow to unlock the door.

"Bastard..."

_'Ruka...if you can sense my mark...do not come to me...please!'_

* * *

**_-3R'D PERSON POV-_**

"So, Rua. What are you going to do now?" Ruka asked, in concern for her brother. Rua shrugged, and as a reponse, Patty had a dead serious look on her face when he said that.

"You are going to get clean of that crap, that's what your going to do." Patty ordered, as Rua nodded. He still wouldn't be off of the side affects of the...intoxicants for a while, but he would get better in due time.

In due time.

All Rua needed, was good health support, emotional and family support and a reason to keep living - which he had found in both Patty, Skyla and Ruka alike.

"Yes Mam." Rua immediatly obeyed, much to the amusement of Ruka when her best friend got highly embarrassed.

"Rua, if I wasn't holding your damned child right now, I would probably punch you in the face and let you get tentecle raped by Aki, Atlas Punched by you know who, and let Yusei finish you off with his planetary kickboxing!" Rua, although still shaking, just put a hand on her shoulder, which surprised Patty greatly.

"That's the thing - your her Mother as well."

"Eh?"

"Well, you certanily act like a Mother, Skyla's mother anyway."

"Rua..." Patty's cheeks began to glow a healthy red colour at Rua's comment slash compliment.

"Ha, is the n-noodle g-girl getting embarrassed?" Patty then really DID hit Rua around the head, but made sure that Skyla, whom was just asleep throughout the whole event, was tightly in her grasp.

"Don't. Call. Me. That. Again. You. Conceited. Bastard." She said in short phrases, as Rua nodded.

"O-Okay...I-I g-get it..." The teal haired male then gulped, to symbolize...that he was mosty utterly and definetly...

Terrified.

"Good boy."

Suddenly, out of the blue, Ruka's signer claw mark began to painfully throb as it illuminated with a crimson light. SHe clutched her arm, gasping from the pain it was emitting.

"Gah!" Rua went to her aid, as Ruka was still breathing heavily from the pain.

"Wh-what's wrong, Ruka!" Rua stuttered, in grave concern for his teal haired twin sister. Ruka gave off a weak smile, but was unsure why her Signer Claw Mark was acting in such a strange manner.

"I...don't know!"

"Is there anything we can do?"

"I-" Ruka was then cut off by another contraction of hurt in her arm.

But, she then felt another signer's presence within her pain waves.

_'...Is that...Crow's voice?' _

"Patty...Rua...I need to go..." Ruka mused quietly, as Rua looked at her oddly.

"W-What? W-why?" Rua asked, confused about the whole event that was occuring. However, it was then her blonde haired friend whom intervened, giving off a determined look.

"Go, Ru-Chan. Go after him, and do whatever you need to do." Patty instructed, as Ruka nodded.

"I will. Thank-you, Patty." Ruka gave her thanks, and then ran off, outside of the building and around the corner, running as fast as her legs would carry her.

"Good luck, Ru-Chan!" Patty called after her best friend. Rua raised a teal eyebrow.

"Umm...w-what was al-all that about?" Rua asked. Patty gave off a smile, and looked to the sky.

**"She's chasing something that belongs to her, and only her."**

_**"And she won't stop running until that 'something', is safe in her arms again.**_

"Oh...is it waffles?"

"YOU JERK!"

"O-ouch! Patty, what was THAT for!"

* * *

**_-00-Ruka's POV-00-_**

A mop of teal hair bobbed up and down, a hand tightly clutching a throbbing crimson light in the shape of a claw. Female golden irises burned with an igniting firey desire- a desire to save a loved one from harm.

She was also grasping her heart tightly, as the thought of a certain ginger haired male in danger, seemingly brough invisible droplets of colourless liquid to her orbs.

_'Crow...is it you that always saved me...' _She began to think to herself, about all of the times that Crow had been of service to her, wheather as an older brother figure, or mearly a friend,

_'You were always there...when the times with Rua were hard to bare, and tough to go through!' _Remembering the hard times she had gone through these past few months, past few years, in her whole life time - Crow was the friend that stuck out the most. That wasn't including Rua, he was her hero after all.

_'Even though...you are in love with another...' _Memories flashed at one of the most painful nights in her life - Rina kissing Crow smack on the lips, which made her whole heart bleed emotionally, and what felt like, physically as well.

_'I...still want to be your friend! I want to be somebody important to you!'_

_'I want to be involved in your life! And those are the things that I most desire, right here, right now!'_

_'Because, Crow Hogan!'_

She was almost at her and Crow's apartment door, where she clutched her heart tightly, mentally preparing herself for what may come her way in just a few slow moments.

_'Because...I am in love with you! Crow!' _Ruka then burst open the door, and what she saw...was surprising to say the least, especially in her state of mind.

"Crow!" Ruka chorused, and gasped at the rooms contents. Crow was stood, a few meters away from two familiar figures, one in which was holding a silver blood bank in their hands embrace, and another, more female one, standing right by their side, looking either excited...or...nervous? That shocked Ruka to the very core of her existence.

"Ruka!" Crow tried to walk over there, however stopped dead when a certain '**clunk' **was heard, aiming right at him.

"Stay there, Mr. Hogan." Crow sneered at Kouta, but took one safety step back - unsure what was actually safe anymore.

"Miss. Sagara, so glad you could join us. Carrie, won't you be a dear, and 'welcome' in our guest properly?" Kouta smirked, as Carrie obeyed him. She then wrapped her arms around Ruka's neck, holding the gun to her mouth and partially strangling her.

"G...gh..." Ruka struggled for breath, as Crow held his fist up, seemingly in a threatening manner.

"Let her go!" Crow insisited, but regretful that, if he tried to go to her aid, he would be shot dead in a manner of seconds. Kouta then looked at the teal haired girl, and waved his hands.

"Okay Carrie, I think our new guest has had enough of the royal treatment for now. I think you can release her now." Carrie did as instructed, and threw Ruka out from her grasp, Ruka crashing into a metal fan, but getting up gradually.

"Ruka! Are you okay?" Crow asked, as Ruka gave a weak smile.

"Yeah..." But as she said that, a trickle of blood came down her cheek, as a scar-type-injury could be seen.

"Your bleeding!"

"This is nothing." Ruka wiped the blood from her face, only for it to start up again, but she did not really care.

"So, **Ruka-Chan, **why are you even here in the first place?" Carrie began, her face devoid of any emotion yet again.

"Huh?"

"I mean...didn't this very man make your heart bleed?" Ruka's eyes widened immensley at the statement, and hid her eyes from Crow's view, whom was now very confused himself.

Did Ruka get stabbed?

"Such a useless man...never considering others feelings..."

_"No..."_

"And never being of any worth...to anybody at all...

"Shut..."

"And a weakling..."

"SHUT UP!" Ruka wailed, tears in her eyes.

"He didn't...make my heart bleed. And...HE'S STRONGER THAN ANYBODY ELSE I KNOW!" She confessed, making Crow's metallic orbs widen from the confession.

"Ruka..."

"Enough about me. Carrie..."

"Yeah? What?"

"I...know...what you went through..." Carrie took a step back in suprise.

"H-how? How could you possibly know!" Carrie reacted, tears forming in the crevices of her eyes. Ruka took a small step forward.

"_Daddy...it's dark!_" Ruka mimicked, but not in a nasty way. Carrie knelt to the ground, her hands over her ears.

"Kranos...HE BETRAYED ME-"

"No! He cares for you!" Ruka shouted back, defending the green eyed teenaged.

"Carrie...it's okay now..." The distressed nineteen year old looked up at Ruka, whom outstretched a hand to Carrie.

"..."

"Enough, Carrie! If you go over there, we won't get the money!" Kouta bellowed, as the teal haired girl with the outstretched arm looked at him in pure confusion.

"Money?" She asked, as Kouta nodded, a crazed look in his eyes.

"That's right. We will kill all of you, you...signers...and anybody else that knew anything about this! Then...we will use that child that Carrie gave birth to in the dark place one year ago...and use your parents money to fund out intoxicant sales!" Ruka frowned in distaste for the man - Carrie never got to hold her child, or even see it in that dark place, did she?

"Then if that is your true goal, it's all been a lie!" Ruka shouted, Crow suprised at her sudden outburst.

"Care to explain?" Kouta mocked.

"Out parents don't have anything to do with us anymore, Kouta! I fund my own life! They disowned us for **leading our own life!**" Kouta was gobsmacked at this revealation - maybe he should have done his research.

"No...your lying!" Kouta insisted.

"No." Kouta, then just came with a maniacal laugh.

"Well, if I cannot have your money, I can still take your boyfriends life!" Kouta aimed the gun at Crow...

...

...

...

...

...

"CROW!"

...

...

...

...

Ruka stopped dead still. Crow, whom had shieled his eyes, stared at her with absolute terror.

Ruka...

Had been shot.

She collapsed in his arms.

"RUKA!"

* * *

Me: Wow. BIG cliff hanger.

Aki:...You had Ruka SHOT!

Logan: People are going to be hating you now.

Me: Well, this chapter isn't quite done yet. Keep reading guys!

* * *

"Ruka!" Ruka collapsed in Crow's arms, her eyes closed. Blood poured from an unknown source, and Crow knew that is he did not get her out of here, fast, she probably would not make it in time.

"And now, part two-" Kouta began, but was stopped by...Carrie, whom latched onto his back, in an effort to stop the gun from firing once again at it's primary targets.

"Stop it Dad! Just STOP!" Carrie pleaded, as she tried to knock the gun from his grasp.

"Get. The. Hell. Off. Of. Me. You. Little. Piece. Of. Shit." Kouta instructed, but Carrie refused.

"NO! STOP!"

"I said, get off of me, listen to me you-"

"No, YOU listen! Daddy, please stop! I...don't like fighting anymore! I want Mum!" Carrie wailed, as Kouta smirked.

"Mum, isn't here. You never knew, did you? I killed her." Carrie's eyes widened.

"BASTARD!" She repeatedly punched his head, causing small pinpoints of blood to come up, but he still struggled against her, to get her off of him none the less.

"Stop-gah!" He then shook her off, as she went crashing into a nearby sofa, injuring herself. And as Kouta was about to aim the gun at her...

"Don't move!" A familair mop of violet tresses stood at the door way, a gun in hand.

"If you shoot, I'll shoot first!" Kouta glared at the police officer, and Crow took his chance. He knocked the gun out of Kouta's grip, but still kept Ruka at close contact with him.

"Rina?" He was startled. However, Rina ignored Crow, and looked at Carrie, whom was on the floor, shaking like an innoccent child would if they were afraid of the dark.

"Carrie. Come over here with me, you'll be safe." Carrie looked up, a childhood glimmer in her eyes igniting once again.

"Huh?"

"It's alright, come over here." Carrie quickly scarpered over there, crawling.

"Rina? How-"

"I was informed by a guy called...Crabby?" Carrie's eyes widened, but chose to say quiet.

"Get Ruka out of here. Now." Rina instructed, as he watched Crow get Ruka onto his back. She knew...

"...Umm...Crow..." Carrie began.

"What?"

"...Sorry..."

"Okay, now I need to go. Rina...thanks." Rina nodded, as she placed handcuffs tightly around Kouta's arms and another pair to a pillar, so that he would no longer be a threat to them.

Meanwhile, with Ruka on Crow's back, he began to feel her blood pour out.

_'Dammit Ruka...you ain't dying on me!'_

**_'YOU BETTER FUCKING HOLD ON!'_**

* * *

Me: Wow. Cliffhanger this time.

Aki: Next chapter now up?

Logan: Yeah. REVIEW!...Please?

Me: That's my new review request :) *Sparkles*

Aki: *Throws up* Too many sparkles...

LOgan: Shut it. Your dating Fudo. He has sparkels to share.

Aki:...

Logan: Exactly.

Me: *Sigh* You guys are like siblings...


	26. Chapter 26: Medical Almost: SPARE ME!

Me: There was alot of swearing in the last chapter, wasn't there?

Aki: Yeah...about seven words.

Logan: Bebe, do you swear that much?

Me: Only when I'm angry or annoyed. And that...

Aki: Is often?

Me: My friends steal my bag all the time and lob it over the fence! CAN YOU ****** BLAME ME!

Logan: -_-' No...I don't think we can...idiot.

Aki: Anyways, this chapter is very short...and you guys are so going to hate Bebe after it XD

Logan: Hmm, how many tomatoes will be thrown at her, do you think?

Aki: I bet at least 50.

Logan: I bet at least 400.

Aki: How much are you betting on that?

Logan: My whole chocolate stash. Same with your biscuit stash?

Aki: Deal.

Me: *Sigh* You guys are SO supportive. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, but I do own Skyla, Carrie, Kouta, Kranos, Rina and the plot to this story, got that? Good, we are all learning!

* * *

**_-_****_-00-_**

**_*~Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: A Momental Goodbye~*_**

**Chapter 26**

**_Medical Almost._**

Ginger hair bobbed up and down frantically, with a limp teal haired girl tied to his back, red crimson liquid pouring out an unknown source at that moment in time. Crow tightened his grip on Ruka, as he ran faster toward Neo Domino hosptial, where one person may be able to help Ruka's life be saved.

"Ruka? You hang on in there, you hear me?" Crow requested.

"It...hurts..." Ruka managed to mumble back, to the ginger haired male's complete and utter suprise. However, he did not let this small and minor set-back bother him for too long, as he continued to run.

He then began to think back of all the good times that he had with Ruka, including the dance those two first shared, the dates...'friendly outings', the two participated on, the both of them finding out what was wrong with Rua for the very first time...everything, he remembered.

How could he possibly forget these past few years, and the current events, ever?

They were all permenently engraved in his mind, forever.

However, they were quite trivial to be thinking about right now. For, at that moment in time, the teal haired girl he had come to know...and love, was quite literally bleeding because of him. He knew, she had shielded him from that bullet, one that could have cost him his very life.

Why though?

She was his friend, he knew that. But to the extent of risking your life to save somebody from death? You'd probably have to either be family...or...or in love with that person.

Family, Crow opted, was probably why she did it. He was like an older brother to her, nothing more. She couldn't possibly be in love with some guy like him!

It wasn't possible.

She was smart, pretty, successful, kind, caring, understanding, a great role model for people everywhere and, not to mention, completley selfless to other people...and he was just a scumbag in her light, not to mention the fact that he was seven years older that her.

All that aside, he finally approached the doors of Neo Domino Hospital, where he saw a familiar mangeta haired girl putting on a white lab-type coat on.

"Aki!" As the twenty-four year old nurse heard her name being shouted, she turned her head to the familiar sound, to see an exhausted Crow Hogan with Ruka heavily bleeding on his back, though barely concious through out the whole transportation.

"Crow? Ruka? What happened?" Aki exclaimed.

"Long story short, Carrie went good, Kouta went nuts, Ruka shielded me from the crazy guys gun, and Rina saved the day. And now Ruka's bloody dying! Can you get a beter explanation **_after _**she's okay, Aki? Please?" Crow shouted toward the end, but Aki did not even flinch at his anger- she understood what it was like to almost loose a loved one dear to your heart.

She then went to one of the nurses on reception, as they stood up.

"Doctor. Aiko-san!"

"Yes, Doctor. Aki-san?"

"Get a team of nurses and a transportation bed. Now!" She instructed, as the nurse bowed her head.

"Yes, Doctor. Aki-san." And with that, the nurse rushed off rapidly, as fast as her legs could take her.

"First, I may as well place pressure on the wound..." Aki did her medical magic, and tied a clean cloth around where the bullet had injured Ruka- in her lower left arm. Not to mention the beatings that she had also recieved earlier on.

"Thank-you, Aki." Crow thanked, as Aki shook her head.

"It's alright. I'll do my best to help her pull through this, I promise." Crow then had a thought uprise in his head, one he was not going to share with Aki.

_...Your best isn't good enough if Ruka has a chance of dying, I'm afraid._

"Thanks-" He was then cut off by a white bed with wheels being pushed by a group of around three or four nurses. Each one of them seemed to withold an anxious expression on their faces, possibly wanting to do the best job they could, if not they could well be fired.

"Alright, let's go. Crow, wait out in the seated waiting area here. This may take a while." Aki instructed, as Crow nodded and sat down, his head hung down in his arms.

**_'Ruka...please...'_** An image of Ruka being towed to the A&E area is shown, as Crow's voice can be over heard as it shows a close up of Ruka's youthful face, her golden eyes closed and a painful look spread across her facial features.

**_'Please pull through...Kami-sama...anyone capable of creating a miracle...if you can somehow hear me... I beg of you...please, please don't let Ruka die yet! Not yet!'_**

* * *

**__****-Six Hours Later...-**

Aki, absolutley exahusted, washed her hands and wiped her forehead as she came out of the operating theater. She seemed quite happy, considering what had been taking place these last few days. And, she was shocked at what she saw sitting down in the waiting room.

"Crow? Is that you?" She mused, as Crow instantly looked up.

"Your still here?" However, the mangeta haired doctor never got a reply, for she was about to be bombarded with questions galore from the infamous Crow Hogan.

"Is Ruka okay? Is she going to be alive tommorow? Did the operation go well? Has she gone bald? Well, what happened-" Crow was cut off when Aki gave him a swift whack with a medical book she now seemed to keep on hand alot of the time, mostly for dealing with **Jack Atlas, **but she could use it against the village idiot as well.

"Okay, number one, yes, she is okay. Number two, I would be crying if she wasn't alive. Number three, obviously. Number four, no you complete idiot, or I would be covered in hairs!. Don't talk anymore or she may get the rare form of headachenitus, and you will be to blame!" Crow literally shrank due to her lecturing, but smiled with relief none the less.

"Well, that's a relief." He muttered, as Aki raised an eyebrow.

"Obviously. By the way, she was muttering your name alot during the operation, even when we gave her the anesthetic. I guess love does conquer all, hey Carrot Sticks?" Crow immediatly went red due to her comment.

"Hey! Stop calling me that ichigo-jam head!" Aki's eyes then turned deadly.

"**_WHAT._**"

"Ah! It's bolded, italicalized, underlined AND capitalized! She means war! I'm sorry Aki!" Crow apologized, as Aki just smiled.

"By the way...is Rua...okay now?" Crow looked at her, suprised.

"I guess...you don't know do you? Carrie and Rua had a kid, and that's why Rua was ingesting the illegal intoxicants. Wait...you guys don't know the whole story, do you-" Aki cut him off.

"Before you tell me, Ruka's looking for you. Well, she actually asked if I could come and get you."

"Really? I wonder why..."

Maybe she wants you to hold her hand as she tells you how brave you were-"

"You really are a hopeless romantic, aren't you?" Crow raised an eyebrow, as Aki just simply shrugged it off. She smiled, much to Crow's suprise.

"Meh. I've probably been hanging around Ruka, Carly and Mikage-san too long, that's why. Yeah, sounds about right actually. What happened to my badass self?"

"I wonder. Well, you've been hanging around _Carly _of all people, and she has these weird fangirl moments...man that makes me want to shiver. Oh yeah! Did I mention to you guys that Carly and Jack are officially together as from last month?"

"WHAT! Nobody told me!"

"Haha! Crow the bullet one, Aki the jam head zero!"

"...Don't call me that."

"Sorry."

"Anyways! Enough chat! Go in and see Ruka!"

"Alright alright-Hey! Don't push me like that!"

* * *

-**_With Ruka and Crow-_**

Ruka just stared up at the ceiling intensley, her mind adrift of what had actually been happening over these past few months. It had all been a little too hectic for her mind to comprehend, but most of the important details were still visible.

However, her times with Crow seemed to take first place as the happiest time of the events.

Sure, she was overjoyed and really happy that Rua and Patty had _finally _got together after all of these years of torture for her best friend, but wasn't she allowed to be happy as well? She wasn't so reliant on Rua anymore, she was begining to lead her own path.

She was begining to see the light, and her own road.

"Ruka? You were asking for me?" Crow came in, as Ruka smiled. There was the light in her road.

"Come on in and sit down, please." Ruka offered, as Crow chose to ignore the seating offer, but stood by her side, and looked down at her. He gave a soft smile, still feeling a little guilty.

"Your arm's in a cast." He noted, as Ruka looked at the bandages on her arm, and chuckled.

"Very observant of you, Hogan-sama." She pointed out. Crow then began to look a little more serious, as Ruka tilted her head in dire confusion to his sudden facial change.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Crow clenched his fist behind his back.

"Why..."

"Huh?"

"Why did you shield me!" He demanded to know, as Ruka looked up at him, shocked.

"Why...?"

"Your an idiot! You could have gotten yourself killed! Do you **know **how worried I was? Do you know how scared I was when I thought I had nearly lost you to that freak?" He shouted, as Ruka couldn't even speak much.

"Crow..."

"Your an idiot..." He insulted. RUka then got a little angry.

"Well I'm sorry for saving your life! At least we are both alive!" Crow looked at her.

"You WOULD have died! I only had a risk! And...if you were gone..." Ruka looked down, tears beginning to form deep within the radiant golden seas of her childish irises, as the thoughts of Crow leaving this world and moving on to the next struck her heart.

"Hey...don't...cry..." Crow could not say much though, because he was also beginning to tear up.

"What if I had lost you? You nearly died! I've...never experienced this kind of feelings before...I would have blamed myself for the rest of my life...Ruka..." Crow then knelt by her bedside, and began to lightly weep into the side of her sheets.

"Hey...now who's the crybaby?" Ruka teased, as she wiped away her tears. Crow looked at her, a vacant expression in his eyes caused Ruka to go a little pink around the edges of her cheeks.

"W-what? What is it?" However, Crow did not answer. Instead, he began to lean in closer, softly smoothing Ruka's chin. As he was leaning in, he whispered something to her.

"_If I lost you...I'd join you before you got there at all._" This revealation caused Ruka to internally gasp, but she closed her eyes, as she began to lean in closer as well. And as she was almost at her destination...

"RUKA! I, **JACK ATLAS, **have come to see if you are okay!" Jack punched down the door, as Crow and Ruka gasped. Ruka, not sure of what to do, kicked Crow so that he landed on the floor, his legs sticking up and twitching. He looked at Jack with a murderous expression in his eyes.

"Jack...I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD!" He then got his fists out, as Jack began to run. As soon as they were done, however, Crow looked at Ruka, whom in turn, both blushed, and looked away. Patty and Rua follwed Yusei, Bruno and Sherry in, along with Aki who was holding Skyla in her arms as Patty collapsed onto Ruka's bedsode.

"Ru-chan! I'm sorry!" She began to cry, as Ruka placed her free arm on Patty's head.

"Patty's injuries were also treated. Rua has also began a course to get free of...his addiction." Ruka beamed at Aki's news.

"That's great!" Ruka jeered, as she silently smiled to herself. And as she watched Crow argue with Jack...she looked at him with a clear sign of affection.

_Everything is getting better._

* * *

Me: Umm...yeah. They almost kissed. Umm...

Logan: You are SO going to be killed.

Aki: So, how many tomatoes are going to be thrown?

Logan: I'm betting there's gonna be a horse thrown as well.

Me: TAKE JACK AS A VIRGIN SACRIFICE-Although, I don't know if he is a virgin...JUST TAKE HIM! HE STOPPED THEM KISSING!

Logan: You wrote this though.

Aki: She does have a point.

Me: AW SHUT UP! REVIEW!...Please? Seriously, if I get a review, I'll burp out sparkley vampires and fart out pot's of gold.

Aki and Logan:...0_0

Me: What?


	27. Chapter 27: Disclosing Promise

Me: 0_0 Guys...we did it...my life long dream...came true-okay, maybe not lifelong dream, but still...

Aki: Umm...okay? What the hell are you going on about?

Logan: Did you eat something nice or something?

Me: I REACHED OVER 200 REVIEWS!

Aki:...That's it?

Logan: You wasted our time for THAT?

Me: It's an achievement for me! That's the most reviews for a story I ever got! I wonder if people only like this story because of the author's notes at the beginning...it is questionable...

Logan: Probably is because you make a fool out of yourself.

Aki: Your one to talk.

Logan: HEY!

Aki: Only stating the truth.

Logan: Go back to being a goody goody.

Aki: Nah. Remember thar I can go crazy bitch on you if I want though-

Logan: So can I.

Me: *Sigh* You guys never quit do you-

Logan and Aki: Shut up shortie. This is none of your buinsess.

Me: EEP! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, but I do own Carrie, Rina, Skyla, Kouta (Unfortunatly) and Kranos. And the plot, poor plot, I nearly forgot about him! Aww, feel sorry for the plot everyone! He goes through hell to keep all of you really happy you know!

* * *

**_-00-_**

**_*~Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: A Momental Goodbye~*_**

**Chapter 27:**

_**Disclosing Promise.**_

Rua looked out over the broad horizon infront of him, admiring the sea of golden light that stretched out over the glistening blue and silver waves. The air was quiet, but not an eerie silence that he thought he would never experience again. It was more, of a blissful quiet, a peaceful lull. Simply, it was just nice and calm quiet.

It had been three months since Carrie and Kouta were both arrested for the crimes that they had commited, and they were both taken to an American jail over seas.

And at that time in his life, he thought he would end up dying. He though, he would probably be regretting every little thing that had gone on in his life, blaming all the things that had been happening to Patty, Skyla and Ruka on himself...and ending up alone for the rest of the time that he had left.

He was not alone anymore, however.

He would never be alone like that again.

For at his side when he sat down on the infamous bridge, was his new girlfriend- and the love of his life, it seemed - Patty Smith, and his...daughter, Skyla Sagara. They were both so precious to him, and they were forever at his side, admiring - well, Patty was. Skyla was asleep in Patty's arms again - the scenery that was taking place right infront of them.

Could he get any luckier?

He thought not.

He had friends to die for, who were familiy to him, and were helping him heal every step of the way.

He also had a daughter, whom he would fight for until the end of time. If anything happened to her in any shape or form...he would make the sorry bastard regret the day he took his first breath.

If a fool had that, then that fool better do the best it could for them.

Adrifting from his thoughts, in the real world, it was moments like this that he now savoured close to his now healing heart. Where Patty would just quietly and softly lean against his shoulder, and Skyla? She would either laugh, sleep or cry and they would comfort her, knowing they would never leave her again.

"Rua?" Patty whispered his name, as she looked up at him.

"Yeah?" He looked down, and smiled back. He did feel the odd cravings for the...intoxicants every now and then, but he hadn't been on it for too long, so it was enough to endure. Also, he had taken up jogging, which tended to keep his mind off of it.

"What are you thinking about?" It was a simple question, but Rua always had an answer.

"Just what's been happening over these past few months. About how I nearly died...hurt Ruka, Skyla and you...and everything really." He confessed. Patty just smiled, and ruffled his hair childishly as he blushed a little from her actions, but she just giggled.

"Well, your not going to die any time soon anymore, right?" Rua nodded. "And plus, you never really hurt me - I probably know your feelings better than a few people...to an extent." She told him.

"Yeah."

"Why the sudden interest anyway?" He wondered. Patty just looked back over the horizon, where the sun kissed water seemd to reflect the emotions that were still shared between the two of them..

"Just wondering." She told him.

"Ah. I see."

And awkward silence fell upon both of them.

"Rua..."

And the silence was broke.

"Yeah? What is it, Patty?" He responded.

"Remember...what Carrie said the last time she saw us?" Patty brought up. Rua frowned a little upon the mention of that...day. It wasn't that he hated it...it was just a hard subject to bring up, really.

"Yeah, I do. How could I forget?" It was a rhetorical question, but Patty got the meaning.

How could they both forget what she had asked the two of them to do?

"Do...you think we can do that?"

"I don't know...I honestly don't know..." Rua sheepishly admitted.

The truth was bound to come out sooner or later.

_-Flash-Back-_

_"And Carrie Dababi, I sentence you to fifteen years maximum. You will be avalible for parole in America* when you finish that sentence." The judge called out, as Rua and Patty sighed with relief. They knew that Carrie did help out Ruka at the last minute, so were grateful that she would be around thirty three when she got out - that was plenty of time for her to lead a normal life. Well, as close to normal as she could get._

_"It's over..." Patty murmered._

_"Y-yeah..." Rua stuttered, still not over his intoxicant problem._

_"We...what now?" Patty asked. _

_"D-do y-you know w-what Carrie is doing?" _

_"No idea..."_

_They then saw Carrie talking to a few people, as it looked like she was trying to pursuade them to do something. They then nodded, with Kranos coming over as well._

_"Hey...guys..." Carrie greeted. Rua nodded._

_"H-hi..." Kranos looked at the two of them._

_"Geez...it's still awkward between you two?" Patty glared at him._

_"Well sorry!" Kranos waved his hands up in surrender._

_"Alright alright, settle down. I was only kidding, I'm sorry." Carrie didn't smile, but she was a little happy when she was close to Kranos, the only one who really stood by her all of her life._

_"Anyways...what did you want to talk to us about, Carrie?" Carrie hid her eyes away from the two of them._

_"How...is Skyla?" She asked. Rua frowned._

_"She's fine. She has your hair." Rua added in. Carrie smiled a little._

_"I see. Well, that's okay then."_

_"Umm...Carrie...do you want to see a picture of her - I mean, only if you want to. Do you?" Patty offered. Carrie looked up and although she did not looked phazed about the opportunity, she was actually very suprised.._

_"That would be nice to see..." Patty then got out her purse, and showed the brown haired girl a picture of her daugher. Skyla was smiling, and her golden eyes were shimmering with the same innoccence that Carrie used to have._

_"She's...very cute. Too bad I never noticed much before, hey?"_

_"Carrie..." Kranos whispered._

_"I-I'm alright, Kranos." Carrie responded._

_"Rua...Patty...may I request something of the two of you?"_

_"What is it?"_

_"Please...don't ever tell Skyla about me. Ever. And about what happened...I don't want her to think that she was born because of an accident,, not out of love...please, can you keep that promise?" She requested. Rua nodded._

_"Okay...we'll try."_

_"Thank-you. I...have to go now..." She was about to be lead away, when Patty stopped her._

_"Wait!"_

_"Huh?"_

_"...Take this picture with you. So you can remind yourself why your still alive." Patty gave her the photo, as Carrie closed her eyes._

_"Thanks." Kranos then gripped Carrie's shoulders softly, and whispered in her ear._

_"I'll wait for you." Carrie was shocked, but simply nodded, and was lead out of the room. Kranos then dissapeared from their eye sight._

_"I really need to know how he does that." Patty decided._

_"Yeah."_

_"Rua..."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Can we really keep that kind of promise?" Patty inquired. Rua shook his head._

_"N-no...but we can try."_

_-End Flash-Back-_

"We've kept it so far..."

"We can try."

And as Skyla looked up at them with blooming eyes, they knew they could keep that disclosing statement.

Finger's crossed.

* * *

Me: End of chapter! Yeah, filler again :)

Aki: Okay...?

Logan: This was rushed, wasn't it?

Me: Uh-huh.

Aki: Awesome.

Logan: *Snores*

Me: REVIEW!...Please?


	28. Chapter 28: Roses Are Sweet

**Me: Alright guys, as always, it's time for the next chapter!**

***Silence***

**Me: Hello? Is anyone here?**

**Max: Woof!**

**Me: MAXY! My doggie!**

**Max: Hello Bebe.**

**Me: WAH? 0_0 You can TALK?**

**Max: Yes. Aki and Logan have sent me to tell you of their apologies, for both of them unfortunatly cannot be in the author's notes for a little why. They are at some kind of hotel, jetskiing in the Hawaiian sea, and say 'haha! Sucker!'**

**Me: Those...ARGH! Max, you are staying here!**

**Max:...Do I get a sock?**

**Me: Yeah, you do get a sock. One of my old socks Just don't be like EchoGirl319's goldfish and plot world domination, I already have a psycho squirrel that does that, whom has now been given the electric nut.**

**Max:...Woof? Bebe doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's...but does own the plot, Rina and anything else not mentioned in this story that belongs to the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise. This chapter mainly focuses on Yusei and Aki's relationship, but also focuses on the Yusei/Carly sibling relationship at the begining as well.**

**Me: Good doggie!**

**Max: -_-'**

**Me: Oh, and to avoid any confusion, I made it so Carly uses hornorifics. So she calles: Yusei- Yusei-kun, Aki- Aki-chan, Ruka- Ru-chan, Rua- Rua-kun, Bruno- Daisuke Bruno-chan :3, and Crow- Crow-san.**

* * *

_***~Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: A Momental Goodbye~***_

**Chapter 28:**

_**Roses Are Sweet.**_

"Man...where did this bit go again?" Yusei sighed, as he put down the screwdriver. He wiped his head, and clearly looked a little frustrated, for the machienery infront of him seemed to be taunting him. The reason was, that he could not seem to get a part of the engine to go his way, even with his extraoridinary mechanical skills.

"No...the pistons don't go next to that red wire...or do they? Or maybe the cylinder part goes next to the indented piston...who even ordered this machine in the first place anyway?" Yusei was clearly getting annoyed, which was a rariety for him, as he never actually got annoyed. Yusei Fudo, being the resident genius of Team 5D's, normally got this type of work in an instant.

However this engine was way too complex for even Bruno, the super mechanic as everyone knew him, to understand. And the bluenette had seemed to have sneaked off, leaving Yusei to deal with the atrotious...electrical mechanism, by himself.

No ramen for Bruno tonight.

Jack will have fun taunting him for that.

"Umm...Jack?" A familair voice called from the doorway, as Yusei looked up. With an infamous pair of glasses, the reporter walked in, looking for the blonde haired duelist, however, she was only met with Yusei.

"Oh, hey Yusei-kun."

"Hey Carly. What brings you here?" He asked.

"Would you know where Jack is right now? I need to tell him something." Carly greeted, as Yusei shook his head.

"Ah, I'm sorry Carly, but I'm afraid I don't. He went off to some tournament again, but he should be back in a while. Feel free to wait around here for him, if you'd like to." He offered, as Carly walked in and sat down on the free sofa.

"Thank-you." Carly just simply thanked, as she got out a book and began reading. Yusei just nodded, and got back on with his work. Carly just started reading her book which was about...funny enough, it was a horror. In her eyes anyway, they put vampires to shame.

Sparkly vampires in the sun? Shouldn't they MELT?

_**Of course, the author typing this chapter is in no way trying to offend any Twilight fans, and she also doesn't own Twilight.**_

Yusei smirked lightly however, he knew the real reason Jack was out of the Garage at the moment, but was not going to reveal it to the reporter as it would spoil future events to come.

"How long did you say Jack was going to be?"

"Not sure. Soon hopefully."

And awkward silence fell upon the two of them, but both just continued conducting their current activities.

"So..." Carly began. Yusei looked at her with bright blue eyes.

"Mm?" He grunted back, turning around again and screwing up a bolt.

"How is Aki-chan doing?" She asked innoccently. Yusei turned around in suprise, but that was quickly replaced with a slight smile.

"U-uh...she's fine, why?" He stuttered a little, which was actually quite out of character for him to do. However, he seemed to be showing alot more emotion lately, for reasons nobody could quite comprehend, not even himself.

"Just wondering. How long have you two been together again anyways?" Yusei turned around pretty quickly, but still remaining his normal cool and calm composture. But on the other hand, he refused to look Carly in the eyes.

"Well...we've actually been together a while...we just haven't told anyone..." Carly then went wide-eyed underneath her glasses, as they partically fell off her face in a comical fashion.

"WAH? When? Where? How? Who? What? Why?" She jolted out, as Yusei rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeager's christmas party last christmas...we just kept it quiet...because of the events that were happening around that time...and I kind of confessed first - Carly, may I ak what are you doing?" He asked, as Carly scribbled all of the things he was saying down onto a piece of paper in her notebook.

"This will make a great scoop! I am **not **getting fired this time! This is the scoop of the century! Yusei and Aki, boyfriend and girlfriend...knowing one day that they will achieve peace and grow old to the grand old age of thirty together..." Yusei just sweat-dropped, which was also a little out of character for him, but let it slide as his face went into a small smirk.

"I'd prefer if you kept this quiet...because...well..." He began and smiled, as he showed Carly a blue velvet box, as she gasped.

"Are you kidding me? Your gonna propose to her?" She whispered excitedly, as Yusei nodded in a response.

"Yeah...we've been dating almost a year...it is a little fast I know but...well, I know that she is the one. She is definitely, without a doubt, the one for me." Yusei decided, his eyes shimmering a little with passion.

"You really sound sincere, Yusei-kun, you really do." Carly nodded.

"So...you being a woman and all...how do you think I should propose?" The raven haired reporter just fell over anime-style, which was in her fortee to do so.

"Yusei-kun, may I offer you a simple piece of advice?"

"What is it?"

"Let her decide when she wants to get married."

"What do you mean, Carly?"

"Well...I'm no expert on you two, believe me, I don't stalk you two-What's that look for? I DON'T stalk you two! Anyways, you two may be head over heels in love, but I think you should wait until Aki-chan is ready, not when you are ready. A woman's heart is a fragile one, especially Aki-chan's heart, and you know when she fully wants to be with you, is when she wants children with you." Carly advised.

"...Your right. I should wait for her decision." The planatery duelist concluded, as he gave off a small smile, indicating that he was telling the truth, and not back-tracking the deal. Carly just gave off a beaming and goofy grin, which she was most certainly famous for.

"Now, go meet her for lunch! She's finishing her shift at the hospital now, right?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, alright. By the way...may I offer you some advice?"

"Is it as good as Ru-chan's, or as bad as Rua-san's?"

"In the middle."

"Then shoot."

"When Jack see's you tonight, bring alot of gummy-bears*."

And as Yusei walked out, Carly scratched her head in confusion.

"...Are we watching '**Marley and Me***' again?"

* * *

**_-With Yusei and Aki-_**

The black and gold haired duelist patiently awaited for his girlfriend to finish her shift at the Neo Domino hospital that mid, hot summer's day, folding his arms and whistling a tune that sounded along the lines of the tune 'Hyperdrive' as he delayed his own free time to wait.

Futhering the subject of the song 'Hyperdrive' according to Yusei, he apparently liked that song alot, for he said it reminded him of...well, him and his friend's adventures, obviously.

At least his isn't as full of himself as Jack. But he does have a small sense of pride.

"Fudo." A dark voice inituated behind him, as he smirked.

He'd know that voice anywhere, and turned around.

"Do you enjoy playing my personal stalker?" She taunted, causing Yusei to chuckle at her deminor lightly. Since the past six years had gone by, she had developed her true personality: A little rough around the edges, but a teasing, light-hearted joker with a sense of wit. But she could still woop people's asses into submission, so people were sure to try and stay on her good side.

"Aki, you know that isn't true." Yusei told her, as she just smiled.

"I know that, baka. Anyways, your buying today, right?" She informed, the question sounding more like a command than an actual...well, more than an actual question, obviously.

"Sure." Yusei nodded, as the two of them walked off together.

As the two of them sat down in the outside seats of the cafe and recieved their drinks, Aki suddenly and randomly brought up a subject that seemed to cause Yusei a large amount of self discomfort, the former not seeming to notice it at all.

"Yusei..."

"Yes?"

"...Did you ever dream of getting married as a kid?"

Yusei choked on his drink.

"Huh? Why would you ask something like that out of the blue?"

"Geez, calm down. I was only asking a simple question, no need to get so worked up about it." Aki complained, waving her hands up in surrender. Yusei just looked at her with his eyes, seeing now she was fully annoyed.

"Sorry."

"Your such a jerk."

"Well...thank-you, I guess."

"Are you going to answer my question?"

"Well, can you answer it first?"

"...Fine, yeah. I dreamed about getting married as a kid. Beach wedding, with my friends and family there. Alot of roses would be there as well, and it would be at night, where I could see all the stars. Happy?" Aki revealed. Yusei chuckled.

"W-what? What's so funny?"

"The fact you desparatly want to know if I wanted to get married when I was a kid, that's all." Yusei told her. The mangeta hair coloured duelist just huffed in pure annoyance and folded her arms, awaiting an answer from him.

"Yeah, I did."

"Really? What type?"

"It didn't really matter, as long as I had the right girl with me. But like you said, I would like it to be at night, where I could see all the stars, and maybe it could be snowing as well. As long as I had yo-the right girl with me, that is."

"Sensitive and honest. Where did you come from?" Aki asked, the question being rhetorical. The planetary duelist just gave her a warm, radiating smile that seemed to illuminate the current moment they were having.

"I don't know. What do you want to eat? I'll go order it." He asked. Aki thought for a moment, and then clicked her fingers.

"I'll have a Spanish Paella***, **please."

"Coming up." And as Yusei stood up...

The velvet box containing something fell out of his jacket. Yusei gasped a little, but Aki didn't hear, and went down to pick it up. She opened it, and stood dead still when she saw it's contents.

"...A ring?" She mumbled out. Yusei just stood dead still, unable to respond. Aki turned to face him, her eyes hidden from view because of her long strands of mangeta hair.

"Yusei...were you going to..." She began. He nodded, most of the cafe's customers and staff looking up at them. Yusei nodded.

"...Only when you were ready." Aki eyes began to water.

"I-if this is a joke Yusei Fudo...I swear...I sw-swear..." She began to threaten, however, her voice was wavering, giving a different approach to what she was saying. Yusei smiled.

"It isn't. If...you want me to propose...its up to you." Aki looked up at him, her mouth gaping. She blinked a few times, trying to get the emotions of shock and disbelief out of her bloodstream.

"I..."

"I..."

"I...want you to. But no kneeling down on one knee, that's just ridiculous..." She requested. Yusei took the ring from her, and smiled.

"Alright then...Aki Izayoi, I will forever love you, and my feelings won't shift. And I've been fighting the urge to try and make you the happiest person on this earth. So, will you spend the rest of your life with me?"

"...That was so cheesy..." Aki insulted, as Yusei placed the ring on her finger.

Yusei knew, that meant a 'yes.'

More events to come now, hey?

* * *

**Me: SO CHEESY!**

**Max: That's you though, isn't it?**

**Me: So very true. Maxie, you know what to do next!**

**Max: *Sigh* Please review...**

_***Spanish Paella- A spanish rice dish, with shellfish and prawns, with onions, mushrooms and peppers.**_

_***Marley and Me- Amazing movie.**_

_***Gummi Bears- Carly likes them in this story, okay?**_


	29. Chapter 29: My Own Scoop

**Me: Yo!...Okay, a little late on updating, hey?**

**Max: You're way late!**

**Me: Well SORRY! I've had limited internet access!**

**Max: Because you caused your computer to crash.**

**Me:...Shut your trap dog.**

**Max: BARK! 0_0**

**Me: Good. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's which is the property of Konami and Kazuki Takahashi, however I do own my own characters, Rina and Skyla, and any other characters in this story which do not belong to the respected Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise. That was a long disclaimer. **

**Max: -_-' Can we just start the story now please? This conversation is meaningless.**

**Me: Sure, good dog!**

**Max:...**

* * *

_***~Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: A Momental Goodbye~***_

**Chapter 29:**

_**Finding My Own Scoop.**_

"Man, I'm never going to get that promotion at this rate if that darned spoilt brat Angela keeps getting all the good scene's and scoops before me first!" A familiar goofy reporter moaned, her glasses still as swirly and goofy as ever. It had been a pretty hard afternoon at work for her - her car had broken down in the middle of the road, it was raining, her glasses had snapped in half and she had to tape them back together, and to top it all off, Angela started to call her the 'wet tape finder', which had caused roars of heartventing laughter in Carly's wake.

She ran a sweaty palm through her frizzed up hair, which was not an attractive sight for any eyes to lay on at that moment in time. She looked through all of the celebrity magazines, about their own romances, and hardships which they sold to the public eye for attention. That honestly, made Carly want to facepalm herself - she may be a reporter, but what kind of celebrity would sell their _children _to tabloids for their own benefit?

It made her want to cry, really.

However, she was envious. Envious that they _had _their own article, how they were free to expand their emotions with eachother freely in such a way.

With Jack, was a different story.

He was so cold, so distant. She could call him her boyfriend...right? He had never told her he loved her, but he hadn't dared have sex with her. He wanted to save it, for _a special occassion. _Carly chuckled a little in her head when he said that - she was suprised that he still held his v-card right there and then. But she did as well, so she knew exactly how he felt.

And out of the blue, the phone starting ringing. Carly's mood and face grimased: it was probably her boss calling to complain.

So, grudgingly and groaning, she hauled herself off of her bed, and went to answer the irratating mechanical parrot.

"Hello? Look, I'm sorry for being such an ass at work, but can you blame me? I've had such a horrid fucking day, plus an anti-social 'boyfriend', which I can't even be open with that much because he can be a real ass! Is **THAT **what you'd like to hear ? Huh? Huh? Well, you tell the office-" She then paled, as she heard a familar voice.

"...Carly, it's me." She sweatdropped, then panicked.

"Eh? **JACK! **Umm...umm...I was uh..." She tried to explain, but was only met with a faint, but definent...chuckle.

"Look, meet me tonight at C_uisine Traite, _okay? That's all I was going to ask." He..had asked her out on a date.

"Oh...okay...sorry."

"Whatever. Bye."

"Bye..." She then hung up the phone, and her eyes widened.

And then she went hyper. Bouncing off of all the walls, infact.

"YAHOO! I'M GOING ON A DATE WITH JACK!" She did this every time he had asked her out, which was actually quite rare. As it was mentioned earlier, Jack was not one to express his emotions very well, he had hardly smiled, and Carly had made a pact that, if he ever cried, she would probably give up gummi bears for three months.

In other words: Impossible.

The raven haired reporter (if she could call herself that at the moment, that had almost slipped her mind due to all of the excitment slash anxiety), then went to her wardrobe, and began to look through her (limited) assortmant of colourful and soft material-clothing, her body tempreture rising by each second that ticked away.

* * *

**_-At 'Cuising Traite'-_**

Carly clenched her hands together in a small fit of nervousness, which was actually a trait that she had gained from Ruka during her time of being friends with her, but that is a pretty un-important detail right about now. The nervous female anxiously waited for Jack to arrive, occassionally glancing around with her eyes, which were the colour of an over-cast day's mid-day sky. She wore a simple grey pleated skirt and a smart black blouse over the top - a little casual with a flair of smartness to it.

"Carly." Her name was called, and she spun around, giving a small beaming simper to the sight. It was Jack.

"Hey Jack!" She beamed, as Jack walked to the table she was sitting at, pulled a chair out and sat down. He was wearing similar attire to his days as a teen in Sattellite, around about the time that he...had almost killed Rally for his own benefit.

They then talked about the events that had happened, recent and distant. Carly could still never recall being a dark signer, and for that, Jack was relieved.

"So then Crow admitted 'Ruka is bloody awesome. She's pretty as well.' That's so cute!"

"Carly...did you mean what you said earlier?" He questioned almost immediatly. Carly then panicked.

"Ah-ah! I-it wasn't meant to sound mean! I-I was just cranky! And-" She was cut off again.

"You can tell me if there is something about me you don't like, you know." He told her. Carly stopped panicking and looked at the blonde haired raging duelist, feeling quite confused. Her mouth formed a perfect 'o' shape in that dire contact of confusion.

"Eh?" Jack rolled his eyes, and sighed.

"Look Carly- I'm not perfect. I never will be. I've had it rough, and I don't express my feelings very well. But...your damned amazing."

"I-I'm amazing?" She inquired, as he nodded.

"Yeah. You can actually love an ass like me. You'd better record that, I don't insult myself very often. It would make quite a nice scoop, right?" Carly's eyes then widened.

He...was her story. Right?

"No. I won't use you." Was all she said. Jack nodded.

"Right. Then prove it. Move in with me." Carly went wide eyed, even more than she Awas right there and then.

"Huh?"

"Geez...yes or no?"

"...Yes."

"Cool. P.S I do love you, you know."

And Carly...

Fainted.

* * *

**Me: YES IT'S FILLER! **

**Max:...That was CRAP!**

**Me: SHUT UP!**

**Max: Ah well. **

**Me: *Pouts* I miss Aki and Logan.**

**Max: No you don't. Anyways, please review.**

**Me: Stupid mutt...**

**Max: What?**

**Me: Nothing!**


	30. Chapter 30: Set Out, My Free Bird

**Me: Next chapter people! I hope you guys didn't mind the wait. X_X**

**Logan: Seriously, your REALLY slow.**

**Aki: She get's like that toward an end of a story.**

**Logan: Wah? End of this story already?**

**Me: Sad, but true.**

**Aki: Bebe doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, it belongs to TV Tokoyo, Konami and Kazuki Takahashi-sama. However, she does own her own characters, Skyla and Rina. **

**Me: Good girl. By the way, the whole of 'A Momental Goodbye' until this chapter passes through the course of one year.**

* * *

_***~Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: A Momental Goodbye~***_

**Chapter 30: **

**_Set Out, My Free Bird._**

"Neh, Ru-chan? May I sign your cast now, please? Well? Can I? Can I? Please?" Ruka bareley managed to surpass a sigh at her childish friend's behaviour, it was getting pretty old and typical now.

Repeated on a daily basis, more like.

Although Patty had greatly matured due to caring for a child, she still had her moments where her friends couldn't even tell if she had out-grown the age of five years old or not.

"Fine, go on then Patty." The teal haired girl smiled, as Patty squealed and got out her marker pen and signed her name on it. Ruka had always admired Patty's neat handwriting- it was elegant, but a little childish.

Well, according to Ruka, alot can be said about someone through their hand-writing.

"All done! There you are, Ru-chan!" She smiled.

"Thank-you, Patty." With a small smile and wave, Patty left to go tend to Skyla, whom Rua was then cradling her in his arms. It was truly a sight to behold- Rua, the immature and cocky kid she once knew, to all of the hardships that he went through four months ago, was now a doting father to his own kin.

It actually reminded her of Crow and the orphans, in a way.

"Your very welcome!" Ruka just chuckled, as she went back to drawing- well, trying to. It was pretty hard with just one arm.

"Need some help?" The teal haired girl looked up with a jolt, and smiled at the familiar person in which the voice had originated from. Crow then came and sat down beside her, glancing at her artwork.

"I have to say Ruka, even though your one-handed, you can still draw pretty well." Ruka blushed slightly, but smiled in a response.

"Thank-you." She thanked, as he nodded.

"So...what is it meant to be? Like, what's the whole picture about?" Crow asked, an over-whelming sense of curiousity urging him to know what ever it was she was trying to convey through her picture.

"Hmm? Oh, it's a wedding gift for Yusei-kun and Aki-san. But don't tell them, it's meant to be a secret. It is a rose field on a starry night, and it's snowing. The roses represent Aki-san, the stars represent Yusei-kun, and the snow represents all of the wonderful people in their lives." Ruka explaind, it was obvious her passion for art really did excel, and it was noticed by the people around her.

"Sounds like you've taken alot of care into it." The red-head mused.

"I've actually been working on this piece for a while now, but it's a bit harder now that I only have one arm. Aha." She then laughed nervously, but then looked down. Crow raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, do you need some help?" Ruka looked at him, and lowered her head a little.

"If you don't mind, could you hold the paper? It's really hard for me." Crow nodded, and did as she requested. He noticed that Ruka had such fine streaks when painting, she tried to get into every single crevice of white.

"Thank-you, by the way." Crow looked at her, however turned away quickly.

_'She should **seriously **__enter an art show one of these days.' _Crow thought to himself, however he was torn away from his thoughts by the sound of the garage door creaking slightly.

"Ah, there you are everyone!" A small clown-like man walked down from the steps, and bowed. However, Skyla began to cry, making everyone else laugh in her comedic effect.

"I don't think Skyla likes clowns very much." Crow whispered to Ruka, as she nodded in agreement.

"I can see why. Clowns freak me out, what about you?" He questioned. Ruka grimaced.

"Never been a big fan of them either."

"Glad to see that I'm not the only one."

"Me either."

Yeagar was going a deep flushed red in the face due to the arousing comments uprising in the garage about him, and Aki could have sworn that she had seen steam brewing out from his ears...Which were rather pointy. However, he cleared his throat and regained his composture, readying for what he was about to announce.

"Ahem. Team 5D's, and...everyone else here, I would like to cordily invite you to 'Yeagar's annual christmas festivities' this year. It shall take place at Neo Domino _'Shirosake beach'. _I believe that you are able to make it?" Skyla had eventually calmed down after hearing the word 'beach', maybe she would be a bright and suny girl when she was older.

"Ah, I think we'll be able to make it." Yusei decided, as everybody else nodded in agreement. Yeagar bowed, and said his own goodbyes.

"Well, I cannot wait to see you there. And the attire is casual-formal, and it starts at around 18:00 PM, alright?" Yusei nodded, and Yeagar left the rest of the Team to themselves. Meanwhile, Ruka's face began to dust a little pink for some unknown reason.

_'I...remember...l-last year's christmas party...was...was when Crow had kissed me on the cheek...now I'm getting de ja vu. Great.' _However, that wasn't the main problem with this year's whole event.

She couldn't dance with just one arm.

It was a little improbable to say the least- plus, she would probably embarrass herself big time infront of that big audience. Who would dance with her in the first place anyway? Crow probably only danced with her last year because he felt sorry for her.

Yeah, sounded about right.

"Hey Ruka, how's about you start finishing up your artwork now, hey?" A suggestion that was not answered back to, but responded with an action. Ruka began to pack away her paintbrushes, paints and pencils into her small blue rucksack.

After doing that, she stood up and carefully put her painting in the back of the garage, where Jack and Bruno had promised to keep it hidden from Yusei and Aki (well, Ruka knew she could count on Bruno. Jack? Not so sure. But she was still grateful for his help in any case) until the wedding ceremony occured, which was actually in a few weeks.

"Shall we go back?" She asked.

"Sure, let's go."

* * *

**_-Location: Shirosaki Beach. Time: 18:32-_**

"Wow, when they called this the hotspot of the year, they really weren't kidding about it, were they?" Aki muttered, as she gazed at the giant and newly decorated beach.

The whole beach itself had been decorated. Small, italian-roman like pillars managed to form a plaza, which roses were climbing all around them. Small lanturns flowed across the small river situated near the grassy areas of the beach, which lit up the whole water, making it a beautiful display. Fairy lights were hanging fro pillar to pillar, and there was even a dance floor, as big as last year's, which was held at Yeagar's mansion. Of course, to the delight of Rua and Crow (and Skyla, whom seemed to be enjoying the hypotizing smells), there was a buffet table the size of Jack's ego.

Scratch that.

Nothing could be bigger than Jack's ego, aside Seto Kaiba's.

Rua cleared his throat, and said, "Well, I-I'm going to go check out the food, c-coming, Crow?" Rua partially stuttered, as Crow nodded eagerly.

"Sure. See ya later, Ruka...And everyone else." Crow walked away due to his mistake, as Aki laughed and patted Ruka on the back, whom was feeling quite embarassed herself.

"Aha, looks like love boy has a little problem with including everyone else." She teased, but the eighteen (soon to be nineteen) year old girl knew the perfect comeback in this type of situation.

"Like you used to with Yusei-kun, hmm?" The mangeta haired girl suddenly went flush red, and looked away. It was painfully obvious that she was embarrassed, as stated in her actions. Ruka had to giggle at her elder-sister figure's flustered behaviour- it was a side of her you would never normally see (unless you caught her alone with Yusei).

"S-shut up now! I didn't ask you to retort!" Aki's face then went into a shocked manner, and then a more pleasant one. Ruka and the others noticed she was no longer looking at them, and rotated their head's to the direction in which Aki was glancing at.

"Rina-chan!" Smiling and walking over to the group of girls, Rina waved and crossed her arms. She was no longer wearing her glasses, however her hair had been pulled back into a long pony-tail, with a block-fringe in which some parts of her hair came down to her chocolate-coloured eyes.

"How have you all been doing? Have you all been keeping well?" She asked, in a calm and civillized manor. Aki was just about to open her mouth and say something, but was cut off by Patty almost immediatly.

"Aki's getting hitched."

"No way! He popped the question?" Aki turned around, clearly still embarrassed.

"I-I'm going to find...a green rose. I'll see you guys later, okay?" She walked off without any responses.

"Duelists..." Rina muttered under her breath, careful for the others not to hear her insulting tone of voice. The violet hair coloured young woman then felt a slight patting sensation on her shoulder, and turned around, a little suprised.

It was Ruka, whom was trying to gain her attention.

"Umm...Rina-chan...may I talk to you please?" Ruka asked.

"Sure. What is it?"

_'She...isn't going to talk about anything to do with her brother...is she? I hope she doesn't...I was pretty much of a bitch to her back then, after all. She loves Crow, but I kissed him infront of her very eyes...and I know what can happen when somebody gets jealous seeing the one they love with somebody else, after all.' _Rina thought to herself, but then realized she was stalling for time.

"Umm...don't you think you should check out the rose garden out the back?" Rina rasied an eyebrow.

"Heh?"

"I-it was just a suggestion..." She shook her heasd.

"Ah, I'll go and check it out now." Rina smiled, and walked off. Ruka slightly smiled.

_'Well, time for part two.'_

* * *

**_-At the rose garden-_**

"Wonder why Ruka-chan wanted me to check out the rose garden in the first place? I may like flowers, but I'm not really like Aki-chan at all..." Rina wondered out loud to herself, as she leant against a pillar and closed her eyes.

_'Besides...flowers represent love. They can be beautiful and lively, but will wilt into nothingness, no matter how much you try to keep it nourished. It will eventually die.' _Rina sighed- she really had become an emo-poet, hadn't she?

"Well well well. Look who decided to show up." Rina's eyes widened, and looked up to find the pin-point of the noise. She eventually found out who the voice belonged to.

Crow.

"The one and only. What brings you out here?" She asked.

"Probably the same as you. Staring at flowers that will probably die within three weeks." He replied back casually, also leaning at the other side of the pillar that she was leaning against. She smirked and looked behind him.

"Can you read minds?" A question that was rhetorical, of course.

"Maybe one or two. I'm not like that vampire." Rina chuckled to herself lightly, but the melodious nature of her laugh no longer made Crow tingle like it had done somewhat six years ago, but it was still a nice sound after all that they had been through.

"I'd hope not. You sucking people's blood? Very nice." Rina teased.

"That's me."

"Sure it is."

"Hey! I can be evil too, you know!"

"Name one time you have been evil."

"Well-"

"Aside pranking."

"Damn!"

"Exactly."

But an awkward silence fell between them, until it was broken.

"Neh, Crow?"

"What is it?"

"You love Ruka, right?"

"Hah? What? N-no!" He stammered, blushing lightly. The violet haired girl chuckled.

"Your actions give it all away, don't try to deny it. You act like you did when you were dating me." The ginger-haired twenty-five year old then felt a storm of guilt engulf him, but was broken out of it when he saw Rina smiling and patting his back.

"Hey now, don't feel guilty! Sure I'll be sad, but you go for it man! You have the hots for her, right? Don't deny your feelings, or I'll get Sly to hook up with her or something!" Crow looked at her with uncertainty.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" He asked. She nodded.

"Look at me. I'll be fine. I will be sad- anyone would. But I promise you," she took his hand, and gripped it tightly, "I promise this: I will be alright. You can count on me for that much, okay?" She winked at him, as he nodded.

He then embraced her, which lead to her suprise.

"Sayonara, Rina Rose." She smiled, and closed her eyes.

"Sayonare, Crow Hogan." They bothed stayed there for a little while, as a certain teal-haired girl smiled beyond the lushcious greenery, watching the two people finaly part ways after years of hostile toward romance.

They were both, finally, out of the cage that binded them.

And as Crow walked away from her, Rina held her hand to her heart, and whispered:

_"Farewell, my free bird. Be free."_

And she cried.

Cried for the lost love of her first love. But she would get over it, in due time.

Ah well. Baby steps.

* * *

**_-Back at the party-_**

Ruka sat down on her own, watching the many couples dancing the night away with their beloved ones. Well, Jack was making a total eye-opener for his may fangirls, however Carly lead them all away with her extremely sharp pencil. Ruka sighed, Carly was their main source of comic relief around these parts, wasn't she?

However, she sighed. A sad sigh.

She was sad that she wouldn't be able to dance tonight with anyone. After all, she had a cast on, which would embarrass the pearson that would probably come and ask her. Not that she would blame them, of course.

Ruka would just gain her happiness from watching the others being gleeful.

"Wanna join them?" Her thoughts were inturrupted by the arrival of a ginger-haired man, more or less known as Crow. She gulped, and looked down. Suddenly, her shoes seemed like the most fascinating thing in the world.

"B-but I have a cast on-"

"So? What is stopping you?" He asked plainly, smiling brightly. It was returned by his teal haired companion, as she nodded.

"Well, what do we have to loose?"

"Not much, now let's go!" She took his free hand, as they went on for the final slow dance together. The two of them did not want to wow the house or anything, they mearly wanted to have a nice memory engraved in their heads until they grew old and grew.

Crow slightly blushed as Ruka put her free arm around him, and leaned her head on his chest. Many other people were doing it, so why not? It didn't seem to stop them.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, slowly swaying to the music.

An enchanted moment?

More like a memorable, but enchanting came close to second.

And the night ended, with many pictures, including Ruka and Crow, stood side by side. Eye shining brightly, with the clear essence of youth.

Dramatic, much?

* * *

**Me: Alright, ONE more chapter people!**

**Aki: Seriously? This has been your most popular story yet.**

**Logan: 235 reviews, am I right?**

**Me: Something like that. Okay people, let's try and get to 250 before the story finishes! Please!**


	31. Final Chapter: A Momental Future

**Me: Oh god...it's the last chapter...**

**Logan: Oh stop with the sappy attitude. Everything must come to an end sooner or later.**

**Aki: More truthful words have never been spoken.**

**Me: T_T *Sniff* IT'S STILL HARD!**

**Aki: *Sigh* Bebe doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. **

**Logan: She probably never will. Which is a good thing.**

* * *

_***~Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: A Momental Goodbye~***_

**Final Chapter:**

_**A Momental Future.**_

It was time.

Nervously preparing in the dressing room, Aki anxiously awaited for her dress to arrive. The symbol that she still with-held her purity of womanhood, even after all of these hard years. It was most certainly an achievement to celebrate.

It couldn't compare to what was about to happen today though. For Aki Izayoi, was about to be betrothed and seal her fate with her first friend, and eventually her lover, Yusei Fudo. However today, he would be her entwined, and eternal soulmate- her husband.

Hearing those words made her heart leap right out of her skin.

Her dress was a modern strapless wedding gown. This dress had a gorgeous bodice with ruched bust and red bodice covered in a lovely sheer floral lace overlay. The fitted bodice also has a red sash and has an elegant ribbon tie closure on back, and was made of taffeta material, and it came down with a trailing style around the back. Her hair was done up in a simple bun, with a small tiara with a simple ruby encrusted at the top, and she wore her medalion and red neck choker.

"Aki-san, I really am proud of you!" With an eager voice, Ruka congradualted her elder-sister figure once again. Ruka, had always secretly thought that Aki would never get married due to her insecurities. And that was a theory, that not only was proven wrong (and Ruka was glad- it always made her feel increasingly guilty), but would be left trailing in the dust as of today.

Aki and Yusei were definitley, soul mates for life. No vows were needed to prove the way that those two looked at eachother.

"Thank-you Ruka. But you've congratulated me so many times, I think I'll be dead if I got one gold bar for each one." Aki opened one eye, to see her maid of honour- well, one of them, they had decided to have two, the other being Carly. Mikage and Sherry had opted for flower girls instead, and Patty would be sitting in the audience- getting highly flustered and apologizing over and over.

"Sorry! I didn't realize!" The other occupants of the room mearly chuckled at her behaviour, looking at their outfits.

"Calm down Ru-chan." Patty smiled.

"I'm sor-"

"Don't apologize again. Please. You do that all the time." Ruka scratched the back of her head, her arm now cast free. She still had a light dressing around the wound, and still had to be careful, but all and all, it was almost back to normal.

It would still scar, though.

"Well, what are the arrangements again?" The whole room sighed, whilst Carly looked confused. What had she said wrong?

"Eh? Oh man, what did I do wrong this time?" She asked innocently, still perplexed at the sudden change in atmosphere. Aki smiled as she walked over to her raven haired friend, and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Alright. We have two maids of honour- you and Ruka. We also have two best men- although one is questionable," it was obvious to the room that she was talking about Jack, "Which are Jack and Crow. Sherry and Mikage are flower girls, and Ushio is the ring bearer. Rua and Patty are in the audience with Skyla and oka-san, and otou-san is going to walk me down the aisle. Got all that, Carly?" She nodded, as Aki breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

'_Well, that's all done and dusted...finally.' _

"So...umm...where do I stand again?" The whole room then collapsed on the floor- par Patty who was still cradling Skyla- in an anime type fashion. However, they were all inturupted by the door slightly widening, revealing a tall, familiar face.

"Misty!" Carly exclaimed, but her smile then melted into a face of pure shock.

In her arms, she was cradling...what looked to be a baby, coming up into toddler years.

"Bonjour everyone. Have you all been keeping well?"

Her son, had short silver hair, which looked to be exactly like his Father's in his times of Team Satisfaction. However, he had dark, alluring onyx eyes, of which was passed down from his Mother. Aside his eyes, he was almost a spitting image of his Father.

"Keeping well? Keeping well? Misty, we haven't seen you in over two years, and the time we do, we find out that your a **MOM?** And all you can ask is our well-being? What the heck? Are you mad or something? What ever happened to common sense? Or intelligence?" Aki shouted. The black haired woman just chuckled at her friends reaction.

"Ah, désolé for keeping you all in the dark. However, I couldn't miss the dress, could I?" The small child gurgled slightly.

Pouting, Aki nodded and agreed with, "I guess so..."

Ruka, then noticing the thick atmosphere in the air, cleared her throat.

"So...is...Kiryu-san the father, Misty-san?" Ruka asked, as she got a nodd in response.

"Hai, me and Kiryu met a few years back, when he finished Satisfaction Town and went travelling with Nico and West. And then we met up from there, see? I was on a photo shoot in Austria, and we met there." The others seemed to achknowledge it, but Carly seemed to hold a perplexed position on her face. In other words, she seemed to be reminising.

"You and Kiryu...hmm...? Why do I sense that you two have met before...have you two met before that I know of, I wonder. Well, concerning what happened during It's a possibility, quite weird infact. Maybe I could get a scoop on it." Carly pondered, causing Aki to wince. Carly still couldn't remember her times as a Dark Signer, even after all of this time?

This would be awkward.

"Maybe, or maybe not. The world is full of mysteries, my dear. Oh? What's this?" Misty was inturupted when her son began to point to the other child in the room. "Cade-san, do you want to go over to see..." Misty paused, bearing a glance to Patty.

"Skyla."

"Do you want to go and see Skyla?" Cade nodded slightly, as Patty put Skyla into the small play-pen in the corner, Patty doing the same. Both children gurgled with happiness, causing Misty to smile.

"Well, they sure seem to be getting along well." Ruka mused. Aki then smirked with an evil tone to it, which worried the rest of the surrounding occupants of the room.

"By the way Ruka...because Carly will be walking down the aisle with Jack...and since the only other best man is a certain ginger...well, try to guess who you'll be walking down the aisle with~" Ruka tensed up, her face going a graceful red.

"A-Aki-san, you're not actually serious...are you?" She asked, clearly embarrassed. Nodding, the teal haired girl then went pale (her cheeks on the other hand, stayed a graceful scarlet colour), whilst the rest of the room laughed at Ruka's flustered behaviour.

Tonight was going to be fun.

* * *

**_-At The Wedding Reception-_**

"A-Aki-san, are you sure about Crow walking me down the aisle? I mean, couldn't I walk with Ushio-kun, o-or perhaps maybe with Sherry? I mean, i-it would be...well..." Aki then smirked deviously as a response, as Ruka rapidly dead-panned. She then shook her head, much to the younger girl's utter horror.

"I'm sorry, Ruka but I'm afraid I have to go by the original plans- you know what Yusei is like when it comes to planning. Geez, sometimes I feel like I'm marrying a robot." Nodding, Ruka agreed with her statement.

"But that just comes as part of the package, right?" Patty interjected their conversation, as Carly dragged her ear away from the two of them. Carly knew what it was like to have thoughts of love inturupted, and did not want Ruka to suffer the horrid, cruel fate that Carly had caught-

Romantic writers block.

Aki sweat-dropped, before clearing her throat and continuing her speech."Besides, you may be next at the front of the alter, better prepare for it now, no?" Ruka went scarlett red, as Aki got into the carriage, with Ruka sitting down beside her.

"Well...how are you feeling about it right now?" Ruka asked.

"I guess I'm feeling okay. A bit nervous, but I'm okay. Kind of. Okay, I'm scared shitless. What if I make an ass of myself or something? Then Jack will be teasing me for the rest of my life. God that makes me want to puke. But what if I forget what to do? I mean..." Her confession caused the younger of the girls expression to soften slightly.

"Don't worry about it, Aki-san. I promise it will all come naturally to you, and it will be the best time of your life. I promise you that much. You'll be fine." She gave a brave smile, as Ruka gave her a pat on the shoulder.

"So, give it all you've got, okay?" She held out the promise finger, as Aki did the same.

"I will do. Thank-you."

As the two of them made their promise to each-other, the carriage then came to a stand-still. Aki breathed heavily, emphasizing the current nerves that she held within her heart. She was, however, reassured by her many friends, who gave her a simple smile to show that everything was going to be okay for her today.

So, with a final breath of encouragement, she opened the door, and gripped the flowers in her hand. The stars of the night reflected off of the small diamond earings that she was wearing, giving her a sparkling essence toward her that night. Carly gave her a small pat on the back, before she got out of the carriage, and left with Jack.

"You look nice tonight." Carly just looked up and smiled, leaning her head against his shoulder as they procceeded down the aisle. Someday, it would be her turn to wear the white dress. Soon, anyway.

"Thank-you."

One-by-one, Sherry and Mikage left with Ushio and Bruno as well. It was soon to be Ruka walking down the aisle (_with Crow) _soon after Ushio went through the church door...which was just now.

Showtime.

She braced herself for a few seconds _(felt more like hours) _before jumping out of the carriage, and seeing Crow there, ready and waiting for her to arrive. Her breathing hitched for a second as she saw him in a tux, but she quickly managed to regain her composture and linked his arm, as they walked slowly down the aisle.

It was nerve-wracking.

"You okay?" Crow whispered quietly.

"Kind of. I'm really nervous, though." She revealed. He smiled lightly.

"Me too." Ruka tightened the grip on his arm, as many people began to stare at them.

"You never did like alot of people staring at you at once, did you?" The teal haired-maiden went a little pink at his correct statement, and nodded. (_With her distinct body language holding clear hesitance_)

"Don't worry. If you get anymore nervous than you already are, just do what I do. Just imagine them all in their underwear." Ruka raised an eyebrow and looked at him with a funny look. But she did not get a chance to ask him, because it was time for them to stand at the side of the alter, so that Aki could take the stage.

And as Aki linked her arm with her Father and proceeded to walk down the aisle, everyone could see the look in Yusei's eyes. It was clear, he was in love with her, and nobody could take that look of love like a joke. This was for-real. And as she reached the alter, he took her hand.

But then a problem arose.

Uh-oh.

"Yusei...where is the minister?" She asked. Yusei looked around, to see the minister gone.

"H-he was these a second ago..." But he was not there now.

"What do we do?" Yusei asked. Aki shrugged, as she looked around the room.

Aki then decided to resort to desperate measures.

"Does anyone here have the qualification of a Minister?" A shakey hand was raised, and Ruka was positively outstanded who it was-

Rua?

"Rua, your a qualified Minister? How did...when did you?" She asked. Rua smiled sheepishly.

"I-I took an online course once when I completed college for the Pro-Leagues in America...I am authorized." He partially stuttered, but was then suddenly grabbed by the collar by the bride, and taken to the front of the alter, after Aki gave her bouquet for Ruka to temporarily hold for her.

"O-okay...dearly beloved. We are gathered here today, to witness the joining of this man, and this woman in holy matrimony. Rings, please, and please b-begin your vows to one another." Ushio then realized that was him, and walked over to the two of them, giving the rings. Yusei held the ring infront of Aki, and it almost looked like he had tears in his eyes.

But Aki knew he wouldn't cry at a time like this. That was the bride's job.

"Aki, you are my soul mate, my lover, my best friend. When I first met you, I'll admit- I was scared shitless. But then, when I got to know you better, I saw the vunerable side of you that just wanted a true friend. And I wanted to be that friend. I could see in your eyes, you wanted to be fixed. And hopefully, I helped you to stick back together. You are the one who stole my heart, Izayoi Aki. Please never give it back." Aki was almost on the brink of tears, as Yusei slipped the ring onto her finger. She then held his hand, as she took his ring.

"Yusei, you are so damned cheesy. You always will be." Everybody had to stifle their laughter at her speech, "however Yusei, you were my first friend. Then my lover. Now my soul mate. Sometimes, I feel like I'm about to marry a bloody computer. Your kind, understanding and loyal. But please, don't be afraid to show flaws. Because no matter what, I will always love you. So please, stay by my side, and I'll stay by yours." He looked touched and insulted at the same time, but not offended. She then placed the ring on his finger, and the grip on each others hands tightened.

Rua looked like he was about to cry, but then cleared his throat. "So, with the power invested within me...and the internet, I now pronounce you man and wife. I don't think I have to announce this now, but you may now kiss the bride."

It was cliche, as the two of them took no questioning and leaped into each-others arms, sealing the promise. Sweet. Passion. Trust. Frienship. Bonds.

That was the five things their relationship was to be built upon.

And as they walked out of the church and greeted by a shower of flowers and seeds, Aki faced the other way and threw the bunch of flowers to the hopeful girls. And the girl who caught it...

Was none other than Patty, whom then almost fainted, Rua catching her and Skyla in her arms.

* * *

**_-At The Wedding After-Party-_**

Everybody was now just relaxing and enjoying the fresh young night, taking advantage of it at the after beach party Aki and Yusei had organized for their wedding. Yusei and Aki had already had their first dance as a married couple, it was under the stars like Aki had dreamed it would be. And Yusei was just happy to have the girl he loved right there in his arms.

Ruka and Crow had also had their dance, as well as various other couples. Suddenly, it was halted by Jack tapping his glass to get attention from the surrounding area.

"Excuse me everyone but I, Jack Atlas, would like to share a few words. Yusei, what ever you do when you get home, do **not **work on your D-Wheel. Or Aki will kill you. Do not go on the computer, or Aki will kill you. And NEVER refuse Aki her wedding night...pleasure, or she will kill you. But seriously, take out life insurance. Just in case. Also, have a happy marriage." The audience laughed at his speech, as Ruka also decided to say a few words to the newly wedded couple as well.

"Umm...I would also like to say a few words. Umm..." She looked to Crow, who gave her a thumbs up. Ruka never really was one for public speaking, after all.

"I just wish Aki-san and Yusei-kun a happy life together. There may be hard and sad times ahead, but I can tell that they will pull through in the end, and they will be together for the rest of their lives. Providing Aki doesn't kill Yusei first, but I highly doubt that she will. Also, we have something for you-" She was cut off when Crow snatched the microphone from her.

"Actually, Ruka is the one that's been working on this for three months straight. And if you guys don't like it, you will personally have me and Rua to deal with." Ruka blushed a little, but Jack and Bruno then unveiled the painting that Ruka had been working on. Aki was almost on the brink of tears again.

"Ruka...you did this...for us?" As she nodded, Aki embraced her younger sister figure tightly.

"Thank-you..." Ruka returned the hug and smiled.

"Your welcome, Aki-neechan." Aki gasped a little at the new suffix on the end of her name, and one tear spilled from her eye. The hug was then broken, as Ruka asked to be excused.

"Aki-neechan...I'm going to the beach for a little bit. I'll see you in a little while, okay?" Before Aki could even answer, Ruka took off whilst leaving the woman utterly confused.

Then she had a brainwave. And laughed evilly to herself.

"Hey guys...have you seen Ruka anywhere?" Crow asked. Jack shot Yusei a knowing look, whilst Crow looked around a little more.

"No...why are you looking for her anyway?" Red-faced, he looked away quickly, causing Jack to smirk a little.

"Gonna confess your love or something?" Crow turned around, angry as ever.

"Will you shut up! I don't know what your even talking about!" Yusei sighed, and placed a hand on his rage-blinded friend, in an effort to calm him down from the insult Jack just threw at him.

"Crow, don't you think it's time you told us at least?" Crow huffed and turned away. He hated it when Yusei was right.

Which was _all _the freaking time.

"...I love her."

There, he had said it. An upmost sincere confession, which held more meaning than any house-hold object, diamond or golden alike. This was the real thing, and even Jack stayed silent after his confession.

"But...what can I do? I'm seven years older than her, and she's got her whole life ahead of her. I can't drag her down...and I'm way to chicken to tell her anyway. I can't do it...I'm scared, guys." Jack had heard enough, and punched Crow in the face.

"HEY! JACK, WHAT THE HECK WAS **THAT **FOR?" Crow yelled as he held his cheek in utter pain. Jack looked at Crow with a condemed seriousness present on his face.

"Don't pass this up to a stupid fear of rejection Crow. She's waiting for you. Don't let her slip away, or you'll have me to deal with for her heartbreak. You got that birdbrain? Aki said she was somewhere down at the beach. Now is your chance. Get going and get out of my bloody sight." Crow went a little red, but nodded.

Could he do this? He didn't know.

But he could sure as hell try.

* * *

**_-At The Beach-_**

Thinking to herself, Ruka sat on the dry, grainy sand. The night was going into it's adcolent age, but was still frsh enough to count as beautiful. The stars glimmered in the moonlight, as they all bathed in the midnight oil of the velvet curtain. Ruka lightly chuckled to herself- since when did she become such a descriptive person?

Memories of the years previous events continuously flashed in and out of her mind, including the bad times. The pain of the truth of what Carrie, Rua and Skyla went through still made her heart ache, but she was always able to get through it. Somehow, someway, she was always able to survive the pain of it all.

And one person stood out amongst the rest. Crow.

He had supported her through it all. He made her feel stronger when she felt weak. When she fell down, he helped her to stand up. When her tears fell, he embraced all of her sadness, and took on all of her sorrows. And that was why she still felt weak, because she couldn't compare to him or the others.

But when Rina came...

When she came, Ruka felt her happiness being torn away from her. And when Rina kissed him, her heart tore in two, and it was painful. Really, it was painful. It was nothing she had ever felt in her life before.

But when they said goodbye to eachother, she felt...relieved. And she knew why.

She loved Crow. But she was seven years younger than him. And he was (in a sense) more mature than she would ever be. He held it together, she collapsed easily.

It was-

"Ruka!" And speak of the devil, Ruka turned around to see a bob of orange hair walking toward her. She tensed up at him gazing intensley into her eyes, and looked away rapidly, averting his gaze.

"Hey, Crow." He stood beside her.

"Mind if I sit down as well?" She shrugged, and Crow took that to be a yes. With any warning, he placed himself on the sand next to her, feeling quite flustered because of that earlier conversation.

"So...Aki and Yusei finally tied the knot. Feels weird, doesn't it?" Crow tried to start up a conversation. Ruka just shrugged again, still looking away from his eyes. No, she couldn't look.

If she looked into his eyes, he would be able to read her thoughts. He would laugh and tell everybody. Sure, Aki would defend her, but many people would laugh along with Crow. And he would be breaking her heart.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concern dripping from his voice. She looked at him and smiled.

"I'm fine." That smile made Crow's heart skip a beat. He was, however, highly sceptical of her actual state. Ruka did not seem at all 'fine' to him in any case.

"Really, what's wrong?" Ruka was now getting a little angry.

"I said I was fine, okay?" Crow flinched at her tone, but his expression softened when he saw the pain in her eyes. He then placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, in order to ease whatever pain she was bestowing on herself.

"Okay...I'll leave you alone." He stood up, and began to walk away.

He was however called to a halt, when Ruka grabbed his arm. He turned around with widened eyes, and saw Ruka begining to cry. Concerned and puzzled, he did not dare to move.

"Don't go...please."

"I'm not going anywhere. Now, please tell me what is wrong."

Silence bestowed them. Ruka's breathing hitched, and it seemed like only the wind could hear her words. But, with a little help from a good friend called inner-courage, she managed to choke one word out.

"You." Crow blinked...did he do something wrong?

Was he the cause of her tears?

"W-what did I-" He was then met with a blubbering Ruka.

"I...always drag you down! You've done so many things for me, and I always depended on you, or Rua, or Yusei-kun...I can't do anything for myself! Even though I've always tried to be more independant, even though I want to be able to help and protect others with my own power, I cannot! I am too weak! And I always got you hurt, and I can't even repay you! You gave me somewhere to go, you gave me words of encouragement, but I haven't given you anything-"

She was cut off, by Crow pulling her into a warm embrace. Her eyes widened.

"Shut your mouth now! You helped me in more ways than you know! Geez Ruka, don't you get it? You make me stronger, even if you don't know it. You make everyone stronger around you, because you never give up. We've all almost given up, except you. You always encourage us to win and keep going forward. You calm my anger as well, and not many people can do that. Your last name means ocean, right? And my hair is the colour of fire, your hair is the colour of water. You calm my flames, Ruka. You always will do."

They looked at each other. Their eyes were reading each other's souls at that moment. And their orbs widened.

They knew their feelings for eachother.

And leaned in.

And were nearly there-

"CROW! Did you kiss her yet?" Crow got angry, but was met with Ruka grabbing his collar.

"Oh no, not again." And leaned up, taking the first move. Lips met, and that was the end of that story. And as they broke apart, Crow only had one thing to ask Ruka.

"By the way, what was Aki's painting called?" Ruka smiled.

"A Momental Future."

* * *

**_-Meanwhile At The Party-_**

"Ha! Told you they would kiss! That will be 128, 196¥ please." Jack groaned as he gave the girl the money from the bet.

"And you Rua. And Patty. And Rina-chan. And you, Yusei." They all sighed, as they gave their money to the new bride, whom smirked evilly at the rest of the people.

"What's going on?" Setsuko asked, as she looked worried at her daughter hogging money that was given to her through betting.

"We all placed a bet on when Ruka and Crow would get involved with eachother-"

"Oh, how I love betting on romance."

"Wait...Aki, what did you bet?"

"I bet that they confessed at a beach. Why?"

"Because I remember saying that you would give me all the money you achieved if Ruka and Crow kissed at your wedding. And since this is technically a wedding party..."

"Whah? I...LOST TO MY MOM? WHAT KIND OF *** UP LOGIC IS THIS?"

* * *

**Me: Well, that's it. No more. And Aki kind of blows up at the end. Haha.**

**Aki: Feels weird.**

**Logan: You always say that. Please review. Oh, and down there is a thank-you to all the reviewers of the story.**

_**Janus-juan: Thank-you for all your long reviews, they really make my day :) Thank-you :D  
AnimeKiwi369: Thanks for reviewing Kiwi-chan! It meant alot to me :)  
DancingQueen21: Where the HELL would I be without you for this story? Thanks for such great critism :D  
Sony Ninja: Your reviews make me laugh :D Thanks :D  
Dragon.: Short, but sweet reviews. :D :D :D And THANK-YOU for drawing fan-art about it!  
Rapis-Razuri: Thank-you so much for your kind words :)  
MoonPalace: Your reviews were short, but awesome. Cheers :D  
YuGiOh! Obsessed: You were the 100th reviewer, thanks for reviewing so often! I remember when I got 45 reviews from you at one point. Thanks!**_

Those are all the shout-outs, but also thanks to the rest of you reviewers: Warrior of six blades, Shadow The Hedgehog 12, Heraa-chan, Exleader75, Dango-Chi, Cookie54321, yo, The Happy Emo, mel0125, shardtome, Celticgirl7, randomreader, Little Kurl, Shardwing52, AkiXYusei, manoelsensei, Serenity Tsukasa, Loviigirl22, Random Kat, Lildragonbabe, (An unknown reviewer, no name), The Last Page, Summer The Wolf, MoonStar1355, -SoUnD iS sIlVeR-, 1234567890, Judaz, Jan Itachi, fate in the star, 123, Narnia.D, LadyFelton1994, DD-Cookie, Shugoshugo113, anime27 and yugioh5dz.

_**Also thanks to all of you that faved/alerted it! Well, this story is over! *Sniff* BUT! The sequel will be released soon! Do not give up hope! I just need a title!**_

_**THANK YOU GUYS!**_


End file.
